Please Don't Say You Love Me ('Cause I Might Not Say It Back) (Fr)
by Crepouille
Summary: "Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il." UA / TRAD
1. Chapter 1

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship_

_Pairing: [Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

N/auteure: Salut, les gars. Bien... j'avais cette idée pendant un moment (depuis le premier épisode de la saison 3B) et j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire ça.

Cette histoire est fondamentalement du genre Romantique et Comique mais je devrais mettre un avertissement pour mention de TDAH, anxiété, mutisme et Apraxie. Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de vivre avec ces troubles mais j'ai fait des recherches et écrit ça comme je le pouvais.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review.

N/traductrice: Salut, tout le monde! Donc, voici ma seconde traduction et mon coup de cœur du moment! C'est un Sterek de dix-sept chapitres écrit par Tamyou. J'ai fondu en lisant cela et je me suis dit que je la traduirais prochainement... C'est ce que j'ai fait!

Donc, j'ai aussi fait des recherches pour ces maladies, les définitions sont un peu plus bas. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas la joie MAIS cette fanfiction est une perle!

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi!

Toutes les reviews seront envoyées à l'auteure, donc n'hésitez pas!

Thanks, Tamyou!

* * *

_TDAH (ou Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité): le TDAH est un trouble caractérisé par des problèmes de concentration, accompagné ou non d'hyperactivité (impulsivité)._

_Mutisme: Fait de rester volontairement muet OU aphasie (incapacité physique de parler)._

_Apraxie: Altération de la faculté de s'exprimer oralement alors que les systèmes impliqués sont intacts. _

_En gros, une personne atteinte d'Apraxie ne peut pas parler même si ses cordes vocales -ou que sais-je- sont intactes, à cause d'un problème neurologique ou autre._

_Je crois que tout le monde doit connaître le problème de l'anxiété... :/_

**Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.**

* * *

**Résumé:**

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

**I ran away in floods of shame,**

**(J'ai fui dans les vagues de la honte)**

**I'll never tell how close I came,**

**(Je ne dirai jamais à quel point j'étais proche,)**

**As I crossed the Holland Road (1)**

**(Alors que je traversais la Holland Road)**

* * *

"Êtes-vous absolument sûr de votre décision, M. Hale?"

Derek soupira en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et leva les yeux vers le Doyen des Admissions de l'autre côté du bureau, ses doigts tambourinant sur les bras de sa chaise. C'était incessant, un bruit agaçant et nerveux. Ils se regardaient silencieusement, presque comme dans un affrontement de regards dans lequel le gagnant obtient de faire les choses à sa façon. Le sourcil levé du Doyen s'affaissa légèrement, faible, les yeux noirs se plissant derrière ses lunettes.

Après quelques longues secondes, un petit sourire de loup se propagea sur les lèvres de Derek. Les tambourinements cessèrent. "Oui. Je le suis."

"Très bien." Le Doyen soupira finalement de défaite, le pouce et l'index pinçant l'arête de son nez sous les verres sans cadre qu'il portait. Il fit glisser en avant une petite pile de documents, donnant au jeune homme son stylo. "Signez juste ceci, et vous serez libre de partir." Derek prit silencieusement la pile, ajoutant rapidement sa signature avec des lettres fines, élégantes.

"Je dois dire..." Le Doyen des Admissions soupira encore. "Que je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous voulez laisser tomber à la mi-semestre. Vous êtes l'un de nos plus brillants étudiants. Ça n'a pas de sens de ne pas postuler pour ce trav-"

"Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous compreniez." Le calme de Derek se mêla à sa voix, et il glissa les papiers signés sur le bureau puis plaça le stylo à côté avec un léger "clic", se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta là pendant un moment avec sa main planant au-dessus de la poignée, puis tourna la tête pour regarder le vieil homme assit derrière le bureau. Un rare et léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il dit, "Mais merci quand même".

Et il partit.

* * *

Le déménagement alla plus vite qu'il pensait et passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Derek ne savait même pas qu'il avait autant de choses, et était assez surpris de pouvoir toutes les mettre dans un seul - mais tout de même large - sac de voyage. Il le jeta sur son épaule et lança un dernier regard à la pièce qu'il louait depuis trois ans, puis mit son téléphone portable dans sa poche arrière et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il passa devant des personnes qu'il connaissait et beaucoup d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Certains avaient la gentillesse de respecter ses raisons de partir et lui souhaitaient bonne chance... Certains secouaient la tête, déçus ou dégoûtés pour lui - selon eux - et murmuraient entre eux comme s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Et certains- certains l'ignoraient simplement. Il fit un signe de tête à ceux qu'il connaissait personnellement, serra des mains et dit au revoir tandis qu'il traversait les halls bruyants, bondés.

Finalement sorti des dortoirs, il put repérer sa voiture dans le parking, noire et élégante et silencieuse comme son propriétaire. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, jetant son sac à l'arrière et démarra la voiture. Pendant un moment, il resta assit là en silence, les mains à plat sur le volant et les yeux regardant sans voir, son cœur battant nerveusement contre sa cage thoracique.

_C'est finalement arrivé. _Il cligna des yeux, puis se prépara, prenant une profonde respiration, et quelques minutes plus tard, il passait le portail de l'école avec des crissements de pneus et partait sur la route. Il baissa sa fenêtre et laissa le vent décoiffer ses cheveux et faire partir tout ses soucis, la musique provenant de sa radio avalée par le bruit du moteur.

Il souriait, maintenant. Il n'avait pas ressenti autant de soulagement depuis un moment.

Il était libre.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Beacon Hills fut long et fatiguant, et il avait dû remettre de l'essence plusieurs minutes avant que le panneau l'informant qu'il était à onze kilomètres seulement de la ville apparaisse sur le côté de la route. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait de la musique et il avait sa voiture et la route pour lui seul, et c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.

Il faisait déjà noir quand il entra enfin aux abords de la petite ville et il conduit lentement dans les rues animées, regardant plusieurs groupes d'adolescents traîner dehors et rire. Il se sourit à lui-même et baissa un peu le volume de la musique, se demandant si son petit frère était avec eux.

Il n'avait pas vu Scott, ces trois dernières années. Depuis qu'il avait fini le lycée, son père n'était jamais venu le voir, comme s'il était trop occupé avec ses fonctions d'agent. Donc, son frère adolescent ne pouvait pas venir non plus, et Derek n'avait pas voulu retourner à la maison lui-même, étant trop énervé contre son père.

Quand la silhouette familière et grande de la maison McCall se présenta, le cœur de Derek rata un battement. Parler à son père à travers le téléphone de ses intentions d'abandonner l'université sans finir ses études de psychologie était une chose, ça avait été dur. Mais lui faire face maintenant, après qu'il l'ait vraiment fait... Derek appréhendait cela. Ça allait être un vrai combat et il n'était pas trop impatient de commencer.

Il ne voulait pas que Scott pense du mal de lui.

Garant sa voiture dans l'entrée du garage, il arrêta le moteur et souffla, fermant ses yeux alors que ses doigts cherchaient ses clés de voiture. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'éclaircissant la gorge, et ouvrit la portière en glissant hors de sa Camaro noire puis monta les courts mais larges escaliers et arriva sur le porche. Il se tenait là, en silence, son poing suspendu avec hésitation dans l'air pendant une seconde.

Puis il frappa.

* * *

"A quoi diable pensais-tu?!"

La voix de Raphael McCall grondait dans le salon alors que la mâchoire de Derek se serrait, et sa femme grimaçait et fermait les yeux en signe de désapprobation forte, ses yeux sombres et chaleureux regardant Derek avec sympathie. Melissa McCall était toujours bonne avec lui, et elle n'avait jamais essayé de prendre la place de sa mère dans sa vie. Elle essayait simplement de lui donner de l'attention et du réconfort, plus comme une tante que comme une mère en fournissant une politique de porte ouverte chaque fois que son mari perdait son sang-froid avec Derek. Derek appréciait ça, et il avait un profond respect affectueux pour elle, ainsi qu'un amour illimité pour son fils. Son petit frère.

Son père était une histoire complètement différente. Jamais plu, jamais accepté et rien n'était assez bien. Derek essayait. Oh, Dieu savait qu'il essayait. Quand il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune, il essayait constamment de prouver sa valeur à Rafe, de gagner son respect. Il se sentait comme une sorte de fardeau à l'époque, mais encore une fois, quel adolescent ne se sentait pas comme ça? Après avoir quitté le lycée, Derek avait grandi. Il réalisa que, quelque soit la raison, Rafe le reprenait toujours après que sa mère soit morte, que ce soit positif ou négatif, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était heureux d'avoir la chance de connaitre son petit frère, et c'était un encouragement suffisant pour que son père le remette en place.

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais partir", répondit Derek en serrant les dents, les pieds bien plantés dans le sol.

"Je pensais que tu PLAISANTAIS. Que c'était une PHASE!"

"Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas dû! Tu es sérieux avec TES fausses hypothèses sur MOI? La prochaine fois, demande-moi av-"

"Assez!" La voix de Melissa retentit fermement, les stoppant tous les deux. Ils restèrent là, se fusillant du regard l'un et l'autre avec la même colère. "Fermez-la, vous deux! Donc, il a arrêté ses études, et alors?" Elle fixa son mari, ses sourcils délicats se rejoignant. Elle pouvait être carrément terrifiante quand elle le voulait. "S'il veut ruiner sa vie, c'est sa décision, pas la notre." Cette fois, elle donna à Derek un court et effrayant regard qui fit reculer le jeune homme. Ses lèvres se séparèrent en signe de protestation.

"Je n'ai pas-"

"Je m'en fiche." Souligna lentement, dangereusement Melissa avant que Derek puisse trouver plus d'excuses. "Ce ne sont pas nos oignons. Ce sont les tiens."

"Mais chérie-"

"Non."

"...bien." Grommela Rafe, vaincu, et Melissa sembla heureuse, même si elle était encore énervée.

"Maintenant, que devrais-je faire pour dîner?" Elle soupira quand les deux hommes arrêtèrent de se regarder comme s'ils allaient se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. "Il est tard, mais nous t'attendions, chéri." Elle adressa à Derek un sourire rassurant. "Scott devrait être ici dans quelques minutes, maintenant."

* * *

"Je devrais vraiment y aller," Souffla Scott en mettant sur pause le jeu, et en posant sa manette. Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, désappointé, avec des grands yeux marrons, un bâton mince et long de réglisse encore suspendu à ses lèvres.

"Ne me fait pas ce regard de Bambi." Scott roula des yeux alors que Stiles commençait à faire la moue et à battre des cils comiquement, ses immenses yeux whisky regardant son ami avec un regard qui était censé le faire fondre. Malheureusement, cela servit uniquement à faire souffler et grogner Scott.

"Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi."

Stiles laissa tomber le regard et se renfrogna, plissant les yeux vers Scott. L'autre adolescent soupira.

"Sérieusement?" Demanda Scott avec un sourcil arqué. "Tu es sérieusement en train d'essayer de tirer la carte "je ne te parle pas", maintenant? Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu ne supportes pas d'être fâché contre moi plus de deux minutes." Là-dessus, Stiles lui tourna le dos avec un soupir et un regard noir qui dura moins d'une seconde. Il leva ses mains et fit bouger ses doigts avec des mouvements rapides, fixant le petit sourire narquois qui se propageait sur le visage de Scott.

"Tu m'as appelé "trou du cul"?" Renifla t-il. "Pardon, mais tu es le seul qui essaye de m'empêcher de voir mon frère."

Stiles s'arrêta, les sourcils se haussant de surprise. **Ton frère est de retour en ville?** Demanda t-il, ses doigts se mouvant frénétiquement en face de son corps. Scott hocha la tête.

"Il devrait déjà être là. Maman dit que nous allons avoir un dîner tardif, ce soir, à cause de ça. Quelque chose du genre "Bienvenu à la maison" en dîner." Il haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent. Mais Stiles savait combien Scott adorait son frère plus âgé, et alors il fit des gestes avec ses mains en souriant d'une manière moqueuse.

**Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller?** Stiles sourit largement tandis qu'il signait, ses mains se mouvant presque trop vite pour que Scott puisse suivre. **Va!**

Scott répondit par un grand sourire, tapotant l'épaule de Stiles avant de prendre son sac et de se précipiter hors de la chambre de celui-ci.

Il se retourna, donnant à son meilleur-ami un autre regard heureux avant de lancer un rapide "Merci, mon pote. T'es le meilleur!". Et il se propulsa dehors.

* * *

**Wrap up your questions, keep them down,**

**(Réprime tes questions, garde-les à terre)**

**Let the water lead us home**

**(Laisse l'eau nous guider vers la maison)**

* * *

(1): L'Holland Road est une rue située dans la ville de Londres.

* * *

**Les paroles proviennent de la chanson "Home", de Mumford and Sons.**

N/traductrice: Donc, voici le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous en redemanderez, haha! Je pense que je posterai toutes les semaines -le dimanche- un nouveau chapitre. Il y a dix-sept chapitres, donc cette fanfiction devrait être complète dans cinq mois, en juin.

Bref, passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit!

Crepouille pour vous servir...


	2. Chapter 2

_Rated: M_

_French_

_Romance &amp; Friendship_

_[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

N/traductrice: Oh, mon dieu! Je n'en reviens pas... Dix-sept follows sur le premier chapitre. Wow, je ne pensais pas que cette traduction aurait un si grand accueil. MERCI!

Bon, il n'y a pas eu une foule de review derrière ma porte mais ça m'a fait tout chaud à mon petit cœur... En parlant des commentaires laissés, je réponds aux reviews des inscrits par PM et aux anonymes à la fin des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser! ;)

DU COUP, à cause de -ou grâce à, plutôt- vos gentilles reviews et vos follows, j'ai décidé de poster le dimanche **ET** le mercredi... Parce que...je vous aime déjà! Lol

Bref, bonne lecture! I wish you a fucking day! ;)

_Les chapitres seront postés DEUX fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche). _

* * *

__TDAH (ou Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité): le TDAH est un trouble caractérisé par des problèmes de concentration accompagné ou non d'hyperactivité (impulsivité).__

__Mutisme:____ Fait de rester volontairement muet OU aphasie (incapacité physique de parler).__

__Apraxie:____ Altération de la faculté de s'exprimer oralement alors que les systèmes impliqués sont intacts.__

__En gros, une personne atteinte d'Apraxie ne peut pas parler même si ses cordes vocales -ou que sais-je- sont intactes, à cause d'un problème neurologique ou autre.__

__Je crois que tout le monde doit connaître le problème de l'anxiété... :/__

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

**Résumé:**

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**And when the night is falling,**

_**(Et quand la nuit tombe,)**_

**Down the sky at midnight,**

_**(Bas le ciel à minuit,)**_

**Another year is stalling,**

_**(Une autre année est au point mort,)**_

**Far away a good bye, good night.**

_**(Loin d'un au revoir, bonne nuit.)**_

* * *

Un léger coup sur sa porte fit sursauter Derek. Renfrogné, il arrêta d'essuyer ses cheveux et bougea pour baisser la musique qui jouait sur son portable, lançant la serviette par terre, à côté de son lit tandis qu'il saisissait la poignée et ouvrait la porte de sa chambre seulement pour révéler le visage souriant de Scott.

"Salut." Dit Derek, clignant lentement des yeux. Le sourire de Scott s'élargit et ses yeux scintillèrent malicieusement.

"Tu fais quoi?" Demanda t-il en s'adossant contre la chambranle, insistant sur les mots avec une effrayante voix chantante. Derek souffla. Comme s'il ne savait pas. Il fit demi-tour, cherchant une chemise décente dans son placard.

"Me prépare pour la fête du Printemps où mon frère-trop-geek ne viendra pas parce que c'est un "soir d'école"." Derek sourit narquoisement et fixa son petit frère, regardant le putain de sourire qui mangeait le visage de Scott. "Sérieux, Scott. C'est probablement la seule bonne tradition que cette ville ait jamais eu, et tu vas manquer ça?"

"C'est super, mais c'est un soir de cours." Dit le plus jeune frère sur un ton défensif, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait du lit de Derek et se laissait tomber dessus avec un doux "ouf"." On a fait les imbéciles en avril, et je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de louper plus de classes. Je suis assez mauvais comme ça."

"Vraiment...?" Derek arrêta de chercher dans le placard en fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils, et son front se plissa tandis qu'il regardait son petit frère avec un mélange de confusion, de surprise et de quelque chose d'autre que Scott ne pouvait pas exactement nommer. "Papa ne m'a jamais dit-"

"Que je suis nul à l'école?" Scott renifla, démêlant ses bras et se renversant en arrière, les yeux sombres et marrons encore fixés sur son grand frère. "Ouep, c'est pas un truc dont il aime se vanter. Je ne suis pas aussi chic que toi, grand frère." Il sourit, bien que Derek pouvait voir les coins de sa bouche s'affaisser, comme s'il se battait pour garder son sourire intact.

"Si, tu l'es." Grogna Derek en réponse, bas et sombre et buté. Il s'approcha du lit et s'abaissa, ses doigts impatients se saisissant d'une poignée de la chemise de Scott et il le secoua. "Écoute-moi, crétin. Tu n'es pas stupide, ou inutile, ou un raté. Ce que ce connard pense n'a pas d'importance. Tu m'entends?" Dit-il lentement, son expression dangereuse et son poing se resserrant sur la chemise de Scott. Personne ne donnerait à Scott le sentiment d'être un bon à rien.

Scott acquiesça, ses yeux marrons écarquillés dans le vert du regard de Derek avec admiration.

"Oui... Oui." Murmura t-il enfin.

"Bien." Soupira Derek, lâchant le vêtement gris de Scott et se redressa, marchant jusqu'à son miroir. Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux encore humides, ses sourcils noirs venant se rejoindre en une ligne. "Maintenant, n'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de m'ennuyer pendant que je me prépare?"

"Nan." Le sourire taquin de Scott s'agrandit encore, et il vit dans le miroir un sourire presque invisible adoucir l'expression grave de Derek. "Pas vraiment."

"Bien sûr que non." Dit Derek, fermant les yeux une seconde et pouffant. Trouver le courage de faire face à son père après avoir abandonné ses études en valait la peine, décida Derek. Ça en valait la peine, parce qu'il avait pu retourner à la maison, voir son petit frère...avoir ça, tout ce que ça représentait... Avant toute chose, Scott était son tout.

"Derek?"

"Quoi."

"...merci."

Oui. Définitivement. Il en valait la peine.

* * *

"Stiles! Stiles!"

La voix mielleuse de Lydia était presque inaudible comparée au volume très fort de la musique, mais Stiles se retourna et pencha la tête, interloqué, regardant la fille aux cheveux auburn faire son chemin jusqu'à lui à travers le hall surpeuplé.

"Ne disparait pas comme ça," appela t-elle avec sa voix stridente en le grondant avec ses lèvres pleines faisant une moue adorable. Stiles sourit.

**Pourquoi? Tu as eu peur?** Il agita rapidement ses mains, un sourire taquin pour elle avec un sourcil arqué.

"Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi!" Grinça t-elle, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses sourcils délicats se fronçant en une ligne boudeuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle bondée, ses yeux retournant se braquer nerveusement sur Stiles. "...je ne veux juste pas te perdre."

Stiles plaça une main au-dessus de son cœur, ses lèvres partant dans une expression d'émerveillement moqueuse. Il battit des cils vers elle et laissa échapper un court ricanement, et elle lui frappa le bras en riant.

"Tu, es un crétin." Soupira t-elle lourdement et elle secoua la tête. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

**Oui, oui.** Stiles bougea légèrement ses mains, roulant des yeux.

"As-tu vu où Isaac est parti?" Pépia t-elle ensuite en regardant encore une fois la salle, ses doigts tambourinant d'inquiétude sur ses bras croisés. Stiles secoua la tête, et ricana sombrement.

**Probablement encore en train de chercher quelqu'un pour ce soir.** Il agita les sourcils, suggestif.

"Tu es dégoutant!"

**Oh, ne boude pas.** Signa Stiles avec un large sourire. **Quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire. **Il leva les yeux, se perdant vers un grand, beau et sexy gars blond qui se tenait à côté du buffet, entouré par plusieurs autres mecs de leur équipe de Lacrosse. Jackson Whittemore était son nom, et Stiles savait qu'il était le dernier béguin de Lydia. Elle vit où allait son regard, et un léger rougissement s'étala sur ses joues, son souffle haletant.

"Tu penses?" Demanda t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant, et Stiles ne pouvait même plus l'entendre par-dessus la musique. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et la poussa doucement, montrant Jackson.

**Allez**, signa t-il en l'encourageant, les mouvements larges et enthousiastes. **Tu es splendide, ce soir. Va-y et brise quelques cœurs.**

Apparemment, c'était tout ce dont Lydia avait besoin, et alors elle tourna la tête vers Stiles et le flasha avec son plus brillant, son plus beau sourire et se redressa en lissant sa robe bleue-foncée. Ses cheveux auburn rebondirent tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos avec un balancement de hanche et défila, avec des déhanchements et ses talons cliquetant rapidement.

Stiles regardait alors qu'elle tapotait doucement l'épaule de Whittemore, riant silencieusement alors que Lydia trainait un Jackson très étourdi sur la piste de danse et lui accrochait elle-même ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle est vraiment spéciale, pensa Stiles en se retournant pour aller se chercher une boisson.

Avec un grand verre de whisky-coca, Stiles fit son chemin autour du bruyant hall bondé et se retrouva à se balader sur un balcon qu'il ne savait même pas être là, remerciant l'air frais et le manque de musique qu'il pouvait tout de même entendre jouer faiblement derrière les portes vitrées. Il bascula vers la balustrade en métal, son verre à moitié-vide pendant de sa main, fixant la pleine Lune brillante. Sa jambe rebondit légèrement au rythme de la musique venant de l'intérieur alors qu'il regardait la douce lumière argentée qui éclairait l'herbe entourant la salle, et Stiles sourit alors que des personnes de tous âges gardaient l'esprit de la fête.

Il soupira de contentement. Cette année, la fête du Printemps était vraiment quelque chose.

Oui...

Son esprit était déjà légèrement embrumé, et il ferma les yeux pour se secouer. C'était genre trop tôt pour qu'il soit saoul.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout sembla ralentir.

La lumière était soudain plus lumineuse et aveuglante, et quand il revint brutalement à la réalité, Stiles put voir une magnifique Camaro noire garée sur le côté de la route. Son verre lui échappa presque des mains en tanguant et ses yeux restèrent collés à la porte de devant; il attendait impatiemment de voir qui était le conducteur de cette voiture qui déchirait. Personne dans cette ville ne conduisait une voiture comme celle-ci.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le gars se glissa hors de la voiture avec des mouvements fluides, les épaules drapées d'une élégante veste en cuir et le visage semblable à celui d'un dieu grec... Stiles ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de mordre nerveusement ses lèvres.

_Oh, mon Dieu, _pensa t-il. Son cœur rata un battement, il déglutit bruyamment tandis que le gars fermait sa portière et levait les yeux comme s'il savait que Stiles le regardait, ses yeux atterrissant tout droit sur Stiles.

Son cœur s'emballa.

_Il est putain de magnifique._

* * *

**And when the cold wind's blowing,**

**(Et quand le vent froid souffle)**

**Snow drifts through the Pine trees.**

**(La neige dérive à travers les arbres de pin.)**

**In houses lights are glowing,**

**(Dans les maisons des lumières sont allumées,)**

**Likewise in your eyes that find me here.**

**(De même, dans vos yeux qui me trouveront ici.)**

* * *

****Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "All that I want", The Weepies.****

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_**anonyme92:** Salut! Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette relation qu'ils ont, tous les deux. En lisant l'histoire originale en anglais, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas (pour ce que j'en sais) de fanfictions où Derek et Scott sont frères (ou demi-frères) et que c'était fantastique de pouvoir en lire une. Bref, cette relation familiale est géniale! Merci pour ta review!_

* * *

N/traductrice: J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre! Laissez une **_review_ **pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A dimanche!


	3. Chapter 3

_Rated: M_

_French_

_Romance &amp; Friendship_

_[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

N/traductrice:

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'ai le cerveau en bouillie, aujourd'hui. Et mes doigts pianotent sur le clavier en faisant des horribles fautes de frappes qui me font saigner les yeux! Bref, merci à vous tous pour vos adorables reviews et vos follows!

Désolée si je prends du temps pour répondre aux commentaires, l'auteure -Tamyou- veut parfois mettre un petit mot en plus dans la réponse et cela peux prendre quelques jours (BON, D'ACCORD! J'ARRÊTE DE ME CHERCHER DES EXCUSES! Je suis hyper lente à la détente, aussi ;) ) mais sachez tous que j'apprécie énormément vos messages!

Bref, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour lire mes notes qui ne servent à rien que vous êtes là! Donc, voici le troisième chapitre, dont je ne voyais plus le bout, héhé! Bonne lecture!

_Les chapitres seront postés DEUX fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche)._

* * *

_TDAH (ou Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité): le TDAH est un trouble caractérisé par des problèmes de concentration accompagné ou non d'hyperactivité (impulsivité)._

_Mutisme:__ Fait de rester volontairement muet OU aphasie (incapacité physique de parler)._

_Apraxie:__ Altération de la faculté de s'exprimer oralement alors que les systèmes impliqués sont intacts._

_En gros, une personne atteinte d'Apraxie ne peut pas parler même si ses cordes vocales -ou que sais-je- sont intactes, à cause d'un problème neurologique ou autre._

_Je crois que tout le monde doit connaître le problème de l'anxiété... :/_

**Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.**

* * *

**Résumé:**

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**I let the day go by,**

**(Je laisse la journée passer,)**

**I always say goodbye.**

**(Je dis toujours adieu.)**

**I watch the stars from my window sill,**

**(Je regarde les étoiles contre le rebord de ma fenêtre,)**

**The whole world is moving and I'm standing still.**

**(Le monde entier bouge et je suis encore immobile.)**

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu... !_ Pensa frénétiquement Stiles et il s'éloigna de la balustrade tandis que les yeux du gars étaient toujours focalisés sur lui, il fit presque tomber sa boisson tout en s'agitant à l'intérieur de lui-même, abandonnant le balcon.

Son pouls battait genre plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû normalement, son souffle était haletant et son cœur s'affolait en pensant à des choses excitantes à propos de ce visage illégalement magnifique. Il portait une veste en cuir, ce qui le faisait crier de bonheur. Oh, Dieu. Comme si Stiles avait besoin d'une autre raison pour être attiré par ce gars.

Bousculant tous les gens qui parlaient et dansaient à travers le hall bondé et ignorant complètement les commentaires désapprobateurs que certains lui lancèrent, il fit son chemin jusqu'à l'une des salles les moins bruyantes. Il repéra un grand gars aux cheveux blonds bouclés dans un coin, en train de séduire une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux sombres de la classe de mathématiques de Stiles, un bras la collant contre le mur alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et souriait quand elle parlait. Stiles soupira de soulagement. Juste comme il le pensait, Isaac Lahey trouvait toujours les lieux privés parfaits pour y amener ses copines. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit aussi prévisible.

Stiles s'approcha de lui rapidement, tapant de façon répétitive sur son épaule alors qu'Isaac soufflait et roulait de yeux, se tournant pour faire face à Stiles avec des mouvements rapides et brusques.

"Quoi!" Aboya t-il.

**J'ai besoin de ton aide. **Stiles bougeait ses mains si vite qu'Isaac ne pouvait presque pas suivre.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué." Dit sèchement Isaac, ses sourcils se rejoignant. "Mais je suis en quelque sorte occupé en ce moment." Il pointa du menton pas-très-subtilement la fille qu'il enlaçait contre le mur, qui regardait Stiles comme s'il était une mouche très gênante qu'elle mourait d'envie d'écraser. Stiles rit nerveusement et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

**Oui, je sais, mec. **Signa t-il en insistant, clignant rapidement des yeux tandis qu'il lançait un coup d'œil à la salle. Il apporta son poing vers le bas de sa paume droite avec un mouvement plus sec, urgent. **Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de ton aide.**

"Lydia ne peut pas plutôt le faire?" Souffla encore Isaac alors qu'il tentait d'évoquer son dernier recours et sa main se décolla du mur, mais Stiles savait déjà qu'il était d'accord.

**Peux pas la trouver.**

"Bien."Isaac baissa la tête pendant un moment et donna à la fille - Stiles était presque sûr que son prénom était Sasha - un court regard d'excuse avant de se retourner et de suivre Stiles hors de la salle.

"Maintenant," Isaac s'arrêta juste devant la porte et la claqua, croisant les bras sur son torse et donnant à son ami un regard suspicieux et tendu. "Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que tu me fasse rater un coup comme ça?"

Stiles soupira nerveusement, essayant de donner à Isaac un sourire insouciant mais échouant misérablement. Il était maladroit et embarrassé, Isaac souleva juste un sourcil. "Alors?" L'invita Isaac.

**J'ai besoin de toi pour trouver qui est ce gars**, signa Stiles en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux d'Isaac, un léger rougissement s'étendant jusque dans son cou. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cette ville.** Stiles s'arrêta, les doigts incertains une seconde avant qu'il continue plus rapidement. **Il m'a regardé, tu vois? Avec ce regard bizarre, comme s'il allait me manger vivant, et je suis en train de flipper! Aussi, il avait l'air vraiment beau, mais avec quelque chose de dangereux et j'ai besoin de savoir qui il est avant-**

"D'accord, d'accord, je vois." Isaac plaça sa paume au-dessus des mains agitées de Stiles, le coupant dans ses divagations. "Tu as un petit coup de cœur pour un-" Il fit bouger clairement ses mains en direction de Stiles en ignorant la colère contrarié de l'autre garçon qui laissait échapper des signes de protestation. "Et c'est bon. Je vais me renseigner, voir si quelqu'un sait qui il est. Mais en premier, on a besoin de le retrouver." Isaac soupira, fatigué. "Montre-moi qui a capturé ton cœur, Juliette." Puis il sourit. Stiles fronça les sourcils et le frappa au bras, ses lèvres se mouvant étrangement, comme s'il cherchait sa voix.

"T-rou" Tenta t-il, grognant tandis qu'il luttait pour faire sortir les mots. "Trroh...duuu, c-c...ul." Finit-il de dire, haletant et la respiration tranchante, à son ami qui attendait patiemment qu'il finisse de l'insulter. (1)

Isaac renifla, tapotant le dos de Stiles affectueusement. "Oui, je le suis. Ne te fais pas de mal." Il ricana, marchant jusqu'au hall bondé. "Tu viens ou quoi?"Appela t-il.

Et en passant, Isaac savait exactement ce que le doigt du milieu de Stiles dirigé vers lui voulait dire, langage des signes ou pas.

* * *

Sa jambe rebondissait nerveusement alors qu'il attendait dans le coin le plus éloigné du hall, complètement désynchronisé avec le rythme de la musique. Il regarda autour de lui attentivement, repérant Lydia qui bougeait apparemment intensivement et sans vergogne contre Jackson Whittemore à côte de la station du DJ. Il aurait voulu rire si ce n'était pas pour son estomac qui était actuellement occupé à se retourner sous l'excitation.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Isaac réapparaître derrière le buffet et marcher rapidement jusqu'à Stiles, secouant la tête. Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, et ses mains bougèrent, rapides et impatientes. **Alors?**

"Rien!" Lança Isaac par-dessus la musique dès qu'il fut à portée de voix. "Personne ne sait qui il est. Du moins, personne à qui j'ai demandé."

Les lèvres de Stiles formèrent un silencieux "oh", les épaules s'affaissant avec déception.

"Je l'ai vu quand je suis allé dans les escaliers plus tôt, et tu n'as pas menti- il est carrément sexy." Commenta Isaac, s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de Stiles et croisant les bras, regardant les couples se balancer sur la piste de danse tandis que la musique devenait plus calme. "Tu as de bons goûts en matière de mecs, je te l'accorde."

**Bien sûr que j'en ai. Tu es surpris?** Signa Stiles, un arrogant sourire sur les lèvres dirigé vers le plus grand des garçons. Isaac haussa les épaules.

"Super. Si mes services ne sont plus requis, puis-je retourner auprès de mon rencard?" Demanda t-il. "Enfin, si elle est encore ici."

Stiles soupira. **Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu n'y ailles pas.** Signa t-il lentement.

"Merci." Dit Isaac et il sourit, rassurant, à Stiles tandis qu'il se détachait du mur et reculait. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon pote. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un tueur en série."

**J'espère que tu as raison.**

Et il fut une nouvelle fois seul.

Isaac était parti, et quand Stiles regarda encore autour de lui, il ne put trouver Lydia ou Jackson, non plus. La musique changea encore pour un rythme plus rapide, plus fort qu'il reconnut comme les Rolling Stones et Stiles bougea la tête et alla chercher une autre boisson, déterminé à ne pas laisser ses soucis ruiner la fête du Printemps.

Sa jambe rebondissait sur le rythme de la chanson accrocheuse, entraînante et il sourit alors qu'il regardait les gens se rassembler sur la piste de danse pour bouger sur le son de la vieille musique. Il était sur le point de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson quand une main lui tapota légèrement l'épaule et il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Isaac. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson quand ses yeux rencontrèrent du gris-électrique et s'élargirent de surprise tandis qu'il toussait pour reprendre son souffle.

"Aimerais-tu danser...?" Le gars à la veste en cuir souriait avidement, parlant à peine plus fort que la musique. Stiles le fixa suspicieusement et inclina légèrement la tête, interloqué, les yeux plissés et le cœur battant.

"Oh, allez!" Le gars sourit, prenant le verre de la main de Stiles et le posant sur le côté avant d'attraper sa main. "C'est une musique géniale!"

Stiles hésita. Près de lui et souriant, ce gars mystérieux n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un serial-killer, et Stiles hocha finalement la tête, le suivant jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il pouvait sentir les battements de la musique entraînante résonner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, faisant se déplacer ses courbatures et il redressa ses épaules. Une dance, c'est tout ce qu'il allait faire, décida Stiles.

Ils se firent immédiatement avaler par la foule et la musique rapide. Le gars le tenait étonnamment doucement dans ses bras, se balançant et tournant et se mouvant au rythme de la musique avec une telle grâce que Stiles se sentait comme s'il avait des sacs attachés à ses chevilles. A son plus grand embarras, il trébucha deux fois sur ses pieds pour rien, et à chaque fois, son partenaire de dance le retenait de se fracasser la tête sur le sol avec de gracieux mouvements. Il souriait toutefois à Stiles, essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance?" Lança le gars à la veste en cuir par-dessus la musique, se penchant vers l'oreille de Stiles. Stiles se recula et le regarda, méfiant, les sourcils venant se rejoindre. Il secoua la tête et agita une main en direction de son oreille pour indiquer qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il s'autorisa plutôt à se relaxer un peu et plaça une main sur le haut de l'épaule du gars, se balançant ainsi pour lui faire savoir que Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il allait le tuer. Il lui donna un sourire hésitant, timide, faisant instantanément s'agrandir le sourire de loup que le gars avait. Cela fit battre plus fort son cœur, et un léger frisson traversa son corps alors qu'ils sautillaient sur le rythme de la musique.

Juste au moment où Stiles réussit à prendre le coup, la musique entraînante se termina et fut remplacée par un slow, et la mélodie calme des guitares et d'un piano remplit la salle. Les couples se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, les slows prenaient places, et Stiles allait s'en aller quand les bras forts du gars l'enlacèrent soudainement.

Stiles vacilla, surpris, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes dans un doux halètement et un rougissement tintant ses joues alors que les bras se faufilèrent autour de lui, s'installant sur sa taille et le tirant contre la poitrine de l'homme en cuir. Le sourire qu'il donna à Stiles était arrogant et suggestif, les sourcils haussés dans l'attente. Stiles garda ses yeux fixés sur son sourire et tomba contre la poitrine de l'homme tandis que son rougissement se faisant plus étendu et plus vif, son cœur faisant la course, et il plaça ses propres bras autour du cou du gars. Encore une danse, se convainquit Stiles. Juste une danse de plus, et ils se sépareraient.

Ils se balancèrent doucement sur le léger son des guitares, se rapprochant et respirant lentement. Aucun d'eux ne parlait ou ne tentait de partir, et Stiles essaya de regagner un certain contrôle sur son pouls rapide comme la joue rugueuse du gars était quasiment appuyée contre sa tempe. Il fit doucement courir ses doigts sur la nuque de l'homme, se sentant légèrement frissonner sous le contact.

"_Weave, weave, weave me the sunshine out of the falling rain_," souffla le gars dans l'oreille de Stiles avec la chanson, faisant s'étouffer et déglutir bruyamment l'adolescent alors qu'il sentait plus les mots sur sa peau qu'il ne les entendait.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu fuir?" Chuchota la voix calme dans son oreille, le souffle chaud et fantomatique atterrissant sur la peau sensible de son cou et Stiles frissonna, tendu. Il resta silencieux, et il pouvait sentir le corps auprès de lui se raidir, le souffle chaud disparaissant alors qu'il reculait. Le gars le regardait dans les yeux, y cherchant quelque chose avec une confusion inscrite sur tout son visage.

"C'est d'accord," dit-il lentement, et Stiles pouvait voir le désappointement paraître dans ces incroyables yeux verts alors que ses mains commencèrent à glisser à contrecœur de la taille de Stiles. "Nous n'avons pas à faire...ça." Indiqua t-il avec une main montrant l'espace entre eux. "Si tu ne veux pas."

Stiles grimaça. Il commençait à se sentir un peu mal à propos de ce vent qu'il donnait à ce pauvre gars, alors qu'il essayait juste de flirter avec lui. Il tenta d'offrir un faible sourire et une main rassurante, mais quand le sourire de loup ne revint pas, Stiles mordit ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux avec une pierre dans l'estomac, la nervosité s'installant et son cœur battant trop vite à l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis ferma les yeux et se pencha rapidement, déposant un court, léger baiser sur la bouche du gars.

Le gémissement surpris qu'il émit fit sourire Stiles contre les lèvres douces avant même qu'il n'ouvrit les yeux, et il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà, l'homme attaquait ses lèvres, inhalant fortement tandis que sa main saisissait et froissait le tissu du dos de la chemise de Stiles.

"Wow..." Murmura le gars en haletant quand ils s'écartèrent, et Stiles hochait la tête, la respiration profonde dans une tentative de se débarrasser du rougissement qu'il savait être sur son visage. C'était un parfait premier baiser, et Stiles ne voulait pas que ça finisse, sa bouche s'attardant encore contre les autres lèvres. Le gars se redressa, le dos de sa main traçant doucement la ligne de la mâchoire de Stiles alors que le garçon baissait timidement les yeux, ceux-ci seulement collés sur les lèvres de l'autre, trop embarrassé pour rencontrer ses yeux.

Stiles cligna lentement des yeux, encore un peu troublé. La musique avait une nouvelle fois changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquée. Un éclair de cheveux auburn attira son attention, et soudainement, Lydia était en train de sourire et s'agitait vers lui avec Isaac à son côté, qui tapotait sa montre avec impatience. Il recula, et ne put voir Jackson nulle part, démontrant qu'il était déjà parti. Déçu, Stiles savait qu'ils avaient probablement raison -il était déjà vraiment tard, et il devait se lever tôt demain, pour l'école, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire pour y aller. Peut-être que Scott serait d'accord pour rester à la maison, ce soir...

Mais il ne voulait pas déjà partir...

Il leva les yeux, comme s'il se souvenait tout à coup qu'il n'était pas seul. Le gars lui donna un regard décontenancé quand Stiles fut extirpé brutalement de ses bras par Lydia, qui apparut à côté d'eux tel un fantôme.

_Mec, cette fille a un grain._

Stiles lui lança un court regard d'excuse alors que Lydia le tirait par les bras et cria un bref, "Désolée pour ça!" au pauvre gars avant de s'éloigner avec Stiles sur ses talons. L'homme les regarda partir, totalement confus et un petit peu embarrassé, se tortillant inconfortablement.

"A-Attendez!" Essaya t-il d'appeler, mais la musique était trop forte et Lydia et Isaac avaient déjà disparu dans la foule, emmenant Stiles avec eux. "Je ne sais même pas ton nom...!"

Il soupira quand personne ne revint en courant, et regarda autour, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Baissant les yeux de découragement, il mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue.

"...je suis Derek, en fait." Murmura t-il dans le vide, puis se retourna lentement et quitta le lieu, maussade.

Cette fête craignait, de toute façon.

* * *

**I thought of you and where you'd gone,**

**(****J'ai pensé à toi et à l'endroit où tu serais,****)**

**And the world spins madly on.**

**(****Et le monde continue de tourner éperdument.****)**

* * *

(1): Comme il y a eu quelques "récriminations" dans la fiction en anglais, je précise ici que Stiles est atteint d'Apraxie, il n'est pas muet à proprement parler. Il peut parler, mais _**très**_,_ **très**_,_ **très**_ difficilement. Cela sera expliqué en profondeur plus tard...

* * *

**Les paroles proviennent de la chanson "World Spins Madly On" par The Weepies.**

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_**anonyme92: **Waw, merci! J'espère que cela continuera à te plaire!_

_**Drayy: **__Haha, merci! A la prochaine!_

_**Guest: **J'avais envie de ne mettre qu'une simple émoticône: XD. Merci d'avoir laissé une review!_

* * *

N/traductrice: J'espère que cette traduction continue et continuera de vous plaire! A mercredi pour la suite, mes lapins en sucres! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou même un simple smiley comme _**Guest**_ l'a fait, haha! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Rated: M_

_Romance &amp; Friendship_

_[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

N/traductrice: Wow, que d'amour dans vos reviews, vos follows et vos mises en favoris! ;) Un énorme MERCI à vous, mes chers lecteurs! Voici le quatrième chapitre de Please Don't Say You Love Me, amusez-vous bien et laissez des reviews, I like it... :)

_Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche)._

_Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas) le jour de la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et les anonymes pourront lire une réponse en fin de chapitre._

* * *

_TDAH (ou Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité): le TDAH est un trouble caractérisé par des problèmes de concentration accompagné ou non d'hyperactivité (impulsivité)._

_Mutisme: Fait de rester volontairement muet OU aphasie (incapacité physique de parler)._

_Apraxie: Altération de la faculté de s'exprimer oralement alors que les systèmes impliqués sont intacts._

_En gros, une personne atteinte d'Apraxie ne peut pas parler même si ses cordes vocales -ou que sais-je- sont intactes, à cause d'un problème neurologique ou autre._

_Je crois que tout le monde doit connaître le problème de l'anxiété... :/_

**Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.**

* * *

**Résumé:**

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Now you do it on your own,**

**But you find you're all alone,**

**What can you do?**

* * *

"...veut me dire ce que le soleil représente dans cette histoire?" Madame Collins s'arrêta devant son bureau et sourit quand la main de son étudiant favori se leva, comme d'habitude. "Monsieur Stilinski."

"Je pense que ça peut représenter la vue superficielle de tout ce qui entoure le héros," Répondit lentement Erica Reyes alors qu'elle suivait les mouvements rapides et enthousiastes des mains de Stiles. "Le jaune est omniprésent, dans les cheveux de Muriel, dans le soleil, le sable de la plage, le Poisson-banane (1). Tout ce que Sybil n'est pas, ce que Seymour déteste, ce dont il a peur -Stiles, s'il te plait, ne vas pas aussi vite...!" Soupira la blonde, et Scott ricana du siège derrière eux, jouant avec son stylo et griffonnant de minuscules cœurs sur son cahier autour du nom 'Allison'.

**Désolé...** Stiles frotta rapidement son torse, penaud, avant de continuer plus lentement cette fois, comme Erica interprétait. "C'est tout ce dont Seymour a peur, le jaune et le soleil représentent le manque d'humanité et d'émotions qui l'engloutissent." Stiles s'arrêta, ses mains se posant sur son bureau alors qu'Erica finissait d'exprimer sa réponse. Madame Collins fredonna une seconde, puis lui offrit un sourire heureux et large, et Stiles se relaxa.

"Très bien, Monsieur Stilinski," Dit-elle, retournant déambuler dans la salle. "J'espère que vous avez écouté, Greenberg. Parce que vous serez questionné sur cela." Dit-elle et elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, regardant l'étudiant endormi. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le pauvre gamin qui sursauta en se réveillant au fond de la classe. Plusieurs rirent, d'autres soupirèrent, et Madame Collins sembla franchement épuisée.

"Bien. Pour la semaine prochaine-" La sonnerie retentit d'un coup, stridente et forte, coupant la professeur alors que tous commençaient joyeusement à ranger leurs notes dans leurs sacs. "Pour la semaine prochaine, tout le monde écrit un essai de deux pages à propos de la signification des couleurs dans cette histoire!" Cria t-elle par-dessus le bruit, regardant ses élèves se bousculer pour sortir les uns après les autres.

Stiles se leva lentement, détendu, en mettant ses livres dans son sac pendant qu'il attendait que Scott arrête de gribouiller sur ses papiers. Il plaça une main sur le haut de la page, souriant quand les yeux marrons de Scott le regardèrent avec surprise, comme s'il avait oublié où il était.

**Ça va, C-A-S-A-N-O-V-A?** Jeta rapidement Stiles, faisant ricaner Erica et rougir un peu Scott. **Allez, le cours est fini et je meurs de faim.**

Ils quittèrent précipitamment la salle de classe après ça, Erica suivant Stiles comme une jolie, grande et plantureuse ombre avec une chevelure blonde. Tout le monde à l'école avait déjà discuté avec la magnifique interprète de Stiles maintenant, mais il y avait toujours des regards occasionnels vers ses seins quand ils traversaient les couloirs.

A la cafétéria, Lydia et Allison avaient déjà réservé leurs chaises tandis que Isaac, semblant fatigué, glissait son plateau sur la table, s'asseyant à côté d'Allison avec un air suffisant et poussant paresseusement une frite dans sa bouche. Scott soupira de tristesse et posa son plateau en face d'eux, s'asseyant à côté de Lydia, déçu et laissant Stiles pour attraper une chaise en début de table pendant qu'Erica s'attardait auprès des desserts. Allison lui fit un sourire, le poussant légèrement.

"Comment était la fête?" Lui demanda t-elle, faisant un clin d'œil à la fille aux cheveux auburn en face d'elle. "Lydia m'a dit que tu avais chopé la nuit dernière, et autant je ne suis pas surprise pour 'Lydz et Isaac..." Allison se stoppa, hochant la tête vers Stiles, un sourire maladroit sur ses lèvres. Le garçon toussa.

**Oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et oui, on a un peu dansé. Pas une grosse affaire.** Ses mouvements étaient nerveux et timides, et il évita les yeux des autres alors qu'ils lui souriaient tous béatement.

"Ça avait l'air d'être plus qu'une simple danse de là où je me tenais," Dit Lydia d'une voix chantante, grignotant légèrement un morceau de carotte.

"Attend, vraiment?!" Les yeux d'Allison s'éclairèrent et elle fixa avidement Stiles, qui commença à s'étouffer avec ses pâtes. "Donne des détails."

**Les gars, laissez juste tomber...!** Signa t-il en retour, toussant. Il frappa son front sur la table et passa une main sur son visage avec un soupir.

"Il était super sexy," C'était au tour d'Isaac de contribuer à la conversation. Stiles rougit.

"Tu l'as embrassé?"

"Il s'appelle comment?"

"Tu as pris son numéro?"

"Il était vraiment sexy?"

Un grognement fort les fit taire et Stiles secoua la tête avec irritation, les mains s'agitant rapidement et furieusement tandis qu'il essayait fortement de ne plus rougir. **On s'est rencontré. On a dansé. On s'est embrassé. Je suis parti. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.** Le silence suivit le discours énervé, jusqu'à ce que Scott soit la première personne assez courageuse pour le briser.

"Alors..." Dit-il lentement, posant sa fourchette et se penchant en avant, regardant franchement son meilleur-ami qui était troublé. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait comme Cendrillon avec lui? Avec la chaussure en verre et la fuite à minuit et tout?"

Il dut éviter la poignée de pâtes qui volèrent dans sa direction.

* * *

"Donc, vous n'avez aucune expérience dans le domaine de la vente?"

"Non." Derek bascula en arrière sur sa chaise, les jambes tressautant légèrement. C'était apparemment devenu une habitude: lui assis en face d'un bureau avec un visage sérieux. "J'étais récemment étudiant en psychologie, mais j'ai abandonné mes études pour des raisons privées. Avant ça, j'ai travaillé dans un garage et une librairie. Je suis responsable et bosseur et je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains." Répondit-il catégoriquement, sans une seule trace d'émotion dans sa voix alors qu'il se penchait un peu en avant, regardant le manager droit dans les yeux. "Il me manque l'expérience, vous l'avez vu, mais je travaillerai dur."

"Vous réalisez que ceci est un magasin de disques et que cela requière certaines connaissances et des compétences sociales?"

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage de Derek. "Vous rigolez? J'adore la musique." Dit-il. Sid Richards, le manager, arqua un sourcil intéressé.

"Vraiment?" Demanda t-il. "Jouez-vous d'un instrument?" Derek secoua la tête et ricana, se sentant plus à l'aise maintenant que la conversation allait vers des sujets plus confortables.

"J'ai eu une phase quand j'étais plus jeune où j'ai appris à jouer de la guitare, ou une autre où j'ai été pianiste," Admit-il avec un sourire, sa jambe sautillant sur le carrelage. "Maintenant, je suis chanteur sous la douche." Sid éclata de rire.

"On l'est tous les deux, gamin." Dit-il avec un sourire. Son visage se transforma en quelque chose de plus sérieux, même s'il avait encore un petit sourire fantôme sur ses lèvres fines. Il croisa ses doigts sur son bureau, rangeant quelques documents. "Écoute." Commença t-il. "Tu sembles être un gars sérieux, et nous avons besoin de plus d'employés. Je suis prêt à te donner une chance malgré ton CV." Il donna à Derek un autre sourire. "Ne me laisse pas tomber."

"Merci, Monsieur. Je ne le ferai pas." Répondit Derek, lui retournant son sourire.

"Oh, pitié." Dit Monsieur Richards en se levant. "Tout le monde m'appelle Sid." Il lui fit signe, marchant jusqu'à la porte de son bureau étouffant. "Viens, fils. Laisse-moi te présenter au gang."

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle, Derek suivant Sid dans le magasin de disques plus grand. Il entendit la musique basse et rit et une voix criarde s'exclama sur quelque chose qu'il ne put pas comprendre, et Sid se tourna vers lui et sourit. "Ce sont les jumeaux, Ethan et Aiden." Il montra deux grands garçons identiques qui se tenaient près des caisses, regardant Derek comme ils avaient entendu leurs noms. Il recula.

"Pas besoin de me présenter," Dit soudainement la voix vénéneuse d'une femme et les yeux de Derek se levèrent pour voir une grande femme apparaissant de derrière une des étagères. Elle avait un sourire crispé, et ses cheveux et sa peau étaient sombres et exotiques. Elle portait un large débardeur noir et un jean foncé et moulant, et Derek pouvait sentir des fragments de quelque chose comme de l'énergie et de la joie émaner d'elle. "Je suis Kali." Dit-elle en offrant sa main pour que Derek la serre. Il la prit fermement, la regardant avec une expression neutre.

"Derek." Dit-il simplement, avant que Sid se racle la gorge en interrompant leur affrontement de regards.

"Cette charmante dame est Jennifer," Derek dévisagea Kali avec soulagement et retira sa main, suivant le regard de Sid qui était tombé sur une jeune et jolie brune, qui rougit légèrement quand elle remarqua le regard de Derek. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, lui faisant signe timidement.

"Salut," Dit-elle, et son rougissement devint plus vif quand Derek lui sourit poliment. Elle était mignonne et belle, pensa Derek. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait rencontré à la fête. Pour certaines raisons, Derek ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête. Il soupira, se retournant quand il comprit que quelqu'un était en train de lui parler.

"Je suis Matt." Dit un adolescent de petite taille avec une expression lugubre alors qu'il les fixait depuis le rayon des casques. Derek inclina la tête, agitant deux doigts dans une salutation un peu forcée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait beaucoup aimer ce gamin. Il était beau, un peu attirant, avait les yeux bleus mais quelque chose à propos de lui semblait...vide, même si Derek ne pouvait pas exactement dire quoi.

"A ce propos," Dit nonchalamment Sid en sortant un petit mouchoir usagé et essuya son front en sueur, souriant au groupe. "Tu vas probablement rencontrer Jackson plus tard," Expliqua t-il à Derek. "Il est en congé en ce moment. Lui et Matt travaillent à temps partiel, ils sont tous les deux encore lycéens. Ce qui me rappelle," Il se tourna vers Matt avec un froncement de sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, fiston?"

Matt haussa les épaules, les yeux fusillant Sid pendant un bref moment. "Pas cours. J'ai besoin d'argent."

"Tu vois, Matt est photographe," Un des jumeaux -Derek n'était pas sûr duquel, mais si il devait deviner, il dirait que c'était Aiden- se pencha sur le guichet et offrit à Derek un large sourire, les yeux effleurant Matt, qui l'ignora avec les épaules droites et le menton haut. "Et dépense le plus gros de son salaire dans de nouvelles lentilles et caméras et d'autres choses."

"Nous sommes ici jusqu'à notre entrée à l'université», Déclara son jumeau avec un sourire un peu plus aimable. "'Jen va probablement rester ici pour toujours, et honnêtement, je suis trop effrayé pour demander à Kali quelque chose sur elle."

"Oh, ne sois pas effrayé, grand garçon." Murmura Kali avec un sourire bizarre et hypnotisant, et Ethan - oui, c'était probablement Ethan, pensa Derek - mima un frisson, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Derek regarda attentivement l'échange, ne sachant pas si les choses étaient dites comme une blague ou si c'était sérieux. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de relation. Après que sa mère soit morte, il avait perdu contact avec ses amis d'enfance et s'était concentré uniquement sur son petit frère. Puis, durant l'université, il était devenu un genre de loup solitaire, n'interagissant avec personne plus longtemps que nécessaire- le garçon qu'il avait embrassé à la fête du Printemps était une exception que Derek n'avait pas prévu. L'université avait été une période vraiment mauvaise pour lui, après tout. Il était heureux de l'avoir laissée.

Mais peut-être que ce petit groupe de personnes étranges et uniques était juste ce qu'il avait besoin pour se rouvrir. Peut-être, s'il pouvait juste retrouver ce garçon...

Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui.

* * *

**I can't really say**

**Why everybody wishes they were somewhere else.**

**But in the end, the only steps that matter**

**Are the ones you take all by yourself.**

* * *

**(1): Au cas où vous vous demandez, la courte histoire dont Stiles fait référence est "Un jour rêvé pour un Poisson-banane", écrit par J. D Salinger. C'est un conte pour enfants, qui raconte l'histoire d'une famille dont je ne sais plus le nom... ;)**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson ****"Can't Go Back Now" par The Weepies.**

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_**anonyme92:** Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! À la revoyure!_

_**Drayy:** J'avoue... Et c'est pas fini, haha! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, ou alors je vais tout gâcher... Merci pour ta review!_

* * *

N/traductrice:

Donc, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par _**review**_. A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

__Rated: M__

__Romance &amp; Friendship__

__[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M.__

* * *

N/traductrice:

Hello, mes amis! Voici le cinquième chapitre de PDSYLM, rien que pour vous! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le traduire, car j'ai découvert un nouvel anime du magnifique nom de "L'Attaque des Titans" (ou Shingeki no Kyojin). Je le regarde en _streaming_ sur le Net (Ouh, la délinquante! XD) et MON DIEU, j'aime cet anime! Bref, regardez-le, il en vaut vraiment le coup!

Je suis vraiment contente que cette traduction vous plaise, j'adore recevoir des reviews aussi adorables que les votre! I LOVE YOU! Merci à tous les followers, les lecteurs qui lisent tout simplement aussi (je ne savais même pas que le compteur pouvait monter aussi haut, ;) ) mais surtout, **SURTOUT**, aux reviewers.

_Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!_

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas) le jour de la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et les anonymes pourront lire une réponse en fin de chapitre.__

* * *

__TDAH (ou Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité):____ le TDAH est un trouble caractérisé par des problèmes de concentration accompagné ou non d'hyperactivité (impulsivité).__

__Mutisme:____ Fait de rester volontairement muet OU aphasie (incapacité physique de parler).__

__Apraxie:____ Altération de la faculté de s'exprimer oralement alors que les systèmes impliqués sont intacts.__

__En gros, une personne atteinte d'Apraxie ne peut pas parler même si ses cordes vocales -ou que sais-je- sont intactes, à cause d'un problème neurologique ou autre.__

__Je crois que tout le monde doit connaître le problème de l'anxiété... :/__

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

****Chapitre 5:****

****Little darling,****

****(Petite chérie,)****

****The smiles returning to the faces.****

****(Les sourires reviennent sur les visages.)****

****Little darling,****

****(Petite chérie,)****

****It seems like years since it's been here.****

****(Cela semble faire des années qu'il n'y en avait plus eu ici.)****

* * *

Le son du poulet frit crépitant de manière inquiétante dans la casserole fit se retourner le Shérif Stilinski en quelques millisecondes et il se maudit lui-même quand il prit la casserole brûlante et tomba presque sur le comptoir.

"Chaud, chaud-chaud-chaud! Bordel!" Il tressaillit à la vue de la nourriture brûlée et fumante, et empoigna une cuillère en bois pour remuer ensuite le riz qu'il avait tenté de faire cuire. Il poussa le tout sur le côté et posa l'ustensile sur le plan de travail, puis prit deux plats dans le placard. Il les plaça sur la table et mit le bol de salade fraîche entre les assiettes, regardant finalement le résultat de son travail avec un soupir fatigué. Bon boulot.

L'anniversaire de Stiles était dans trois jours et le Shérif avait décidé -comme il le faisait chaque année- de faire comme si la semaine avant l'anniversaire de son fils était des vacances. Il cuisinait tous les plats préférés de Stiles -ou essayait, comme c'était Stiles qui cuisinait habituellement, et il ignorait l'heure du couvre-feu pour Stiles et prenait des jours de congés pour être avec son fils et il souriait. Tout le temps. C'était la partie favorite de Stiles.

"Stiles!" Appela le Shérif du bas de l'escalier, plaçant sa main sur la rampe. "Manger!" Il entendit un certain remue-ménage venant de l'étage supérieur et quelque chose frappa le sol avant que Stiles n'apparaisse, le visage souriant et les yeux baissés vers son père, et il courut dans les escaliers avec un large sourire.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?** Signa t-il rapidement, reniflant curieusement l'air. Le Shérif secoua la tête.

"J'ai essayé de faire du riz et du poulet frit mais je pense que c'est un peu cramé." Dit-il et Stiles fixa le poulet brûlé.

**C'est adorable.** Signa t-il, le visage vide de toute expression, et le Shérif soupira.

"Désolé."

**C'est bon, papa.** Stiles lui sourit, apportant son poing à ses lèvres et le faisant aller brièvement vers le bas. **J'adore ça.**

"Tu es juste terrible," Le Shérif sourit et s'assit à table, attendant que Stiles fasse de même. Il remplit leurs assiettes, regardant Stiles prendre la première bouchée. Il sembla avoir du mal à mâcher, et le Shérif ricana quand son fils fronça les sourcils alors que lui-même prenait tant bien que mal une bouchée de sa nourriture. "Mon Dieu, c'est horrible...!" Il rit, et Stiles renifla dans son plat, couvrant sa bouche tandis qu'il toussait et rigolait et s'étranglait en même temps.

Après ça, cette soirée tourna vite en quelque chose qui ressemblait à une soirée pizza.

* * *

"Attrape cette boîte et remet les disques en place, veux-tu?" Demanda un des jumeaux, Derek était maintenant sûr que c'était Ethan -il était plus sympa qu'Aiden et pas aussi arrogant- alors qu'il prenait lui-même une boîte, pointant son menton vers l'autre qui restait près du mur derrière le comptoir. _Il est cool,_ pensa Derek. Et son sourire était large et maladroit et il lui rappelait ce magnifique garçon qu'il avait embrassé une semaine auparavant. Derek acquiesça, se déplaçant pour prendre la boîte quand la sonnette calme retentit au dessus de la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma.

"Ethan?" Appela Derek et il donna à l'homme qui venait d'entrer un timide sourire d'excuse. "Client."

"Peux-tu les aider?" Ethan passa la tête derrière une des étagères, agitant un disque des Everly Brothers vers eux. "J'ai les mains un peu prises, là." Derek hocha de nouveau la tête, et Ethan disparut.

"Puis-je vous aider avec quelque chose?" Demanda Derek, fixant le Shérif Stilinski errer autour des étagères.

"Oui," Dit-il alors que Derek s'approchait rapidement de lui. "Mon fils va avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques jours. Je cherche quelque chose de classique qui pourrait être considéré, hum, comme 'jeune et branché' aujourd'hui, pour lui... pourriez-vous...?" Il sourit maladroitement, se rendant compte qu'il devait être ridicule, et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

"Bien sûr." Il acquiesça une fois et commença à marcher lentement le long des rangées, montrant les disques qui pourraient être intéressant pour un garçon de dix-huit ans. "Michael Jackson? Les enfants l'écoutent encore."

Le Shérif secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ça." Dit-il. "Mon fils danse sur 'Thriller' comme un gamin, mais c'est à peu près tout ce qui l'inspire." Derek ricana puis fredonna tranquillement pour lui-même, tapotant sur son coude.

"Classique rock, peut-être?"Suggéra t-il, écartant plusieurs boîtiers sur les présentoirs. "Nous avons beaucoup de bonnes musiques. Led Zepplin, Deep Purple, Guns and Ro-"

"Non, non." Le Shérif agita sa main avant de la mettre dans la poche de sa veste. "Pardon." Murmura t-il. "Mais mon fils aime...la musique plus calme."

"Beethoven?"

"Pas _ce_ calme."

"D'accord alors," Derek abandonna finalement et tendit au Shérif un boîtier de disque brillant d'Abbey Road en souriant. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper avec les Beatles."

Le Shérif Stilinski le prit avec les sourcils levés, retournant curieusement le boîtier dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises avant de s'arrêter pour lire la liste des chansons. Il sourit. "C'est parfait." Dit-il à Derek, secouant légèrement l'objet. "Merci, fiston."

"À votre service."

* * *

Le dîner de ce soir était calme.

Raphael était apparemment de mauvaise humeur, ayant eu une longue journée stressante au travail. Il avait raconté comment il avait dû travailler avec Stilinski sur certains cas, et comment il ne pouvait pas supporter ce gars et son 'attitude autoritaire', comme il disait. Cela faisait sourciller Scott et celui-ci enterrait son visage dans son assiette, silencieux et lugubre. Derek regardait prudemment. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement pourquoi, mais tout l'énervait. D'une certaine manière, les choses que leur père disait à propos du Shérif de Beacon Hills bouleversaient Scott et Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il arqua un sourcil, grognant quelque chose comme quoi le Shérif était un homme bien. Selon lui, il l'était vraiment.

Scott et Melissa tressaillirent, tandis que Rafe posa sa fourchette et dévisagea Derek avec une expression aigre et amère, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait sucer un citron. Derek le foudroya du regard en retour, ne disant plus rien.

Melissa toussa, brisant le combat silencieux, et commença à parler de sa journée de travail, tentant de rendre la conversation plus agréable. Scott essayait de participer, mais tout ce qu'il disait semblait gauche et nerveux. Ça ne fonctionna pas très bien, car Rafe tourna simplement son regard vers sa purée au lieu de fixer son fils aîné. Mais Derek appréciait les efforts que les deux autres faisaient. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour une dispute.

Ce gars de la fête... Derek ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que lui. C'était ridicule, réellement - il avait dansé avec lui pendant moins de vingt minutes, et ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé. Mais ses lèvres... ses lèvres étaient douces et tellement sucrées, et Derek demandait plus. Il aimait ses yeux avec leur sombre couleur whisky et ses sourcils noirs qui les encadraient si superbement. Il aimait tout.

Et oui, Derek avait déjà eu une expérience amoureuse. Certes, il avait habituellement le béguin pour les filles, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas comment apprécier un beau mec quand il en voyait un. Mais ça? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple attraction pour une personne. Quand ce garçon avait baissé les yeux vers lui, posté sur le balcon... Derek avait honnêtement pensé qu'il allait vomir. Son estomac s'était tordu nerveusement et impatiemment, faisant battre plus vite son cœur qu'il ne l'aurait dû normalement et le faisant haleter.

Et puis... quand il l'avait finalement trouvé dans le hall, se tenant là, seul... Derek n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Il l'avait invité à danser avec lui, et ils s'étaient embrassés. Le premier baiser le plus parfait de sa vie. C'était aussi la première fois que Derek embrassait un gars... et c'était incroyable.

Mais il était parti. Pas de nom, pas d'indice sur qui il était ou où Derek pourrait le retrouver. Il avait besoin de le revoir - désespérément - et cette pensée le taraudait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à sourire depuis la fête du Printemps. Une fois, Scott avait essayé de lui demander quel était son problème, mais Derek allait vraiment mal à ce moment, alors il avait juste grogné et Scott n'avait jamais réessayé.

La voix de son père ramena Derek au présent, et il leva juste à temps les yeux pour voir Rafe sortir de table. Scott murmura quelque chose à propos de devoir à faire, et il s'en alla avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Melissa se leva. Elle commença à débarrasser les plats vides, et Derek se leva rapidement, se dépêchant pour l'aider. Il attrapa la vaisselle sale, suivant Melissa dans la cuisine comme un caneton suivant sa mère. Il lâcha les assiettes sur le comptoir, et se retourna pour aller en chercher d'autres quand une petite et fine main agrippa son poignet et le tira en arrière. Il vacilla, surpris, lançant un coup d'œil dans les yeux marrons, sérieux et chaleureux de Melissa.

"Parle moi." Ordonna t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils et relâcha sa main quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'allait pas partir, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

"Quoi?" Derek était confus.

"Parle. Moi." Répéta lentement Melissa, comme s'il était un idiot. "Explique-moi pourquoi tu te balades avec une tête de déterré, comme si quelqu'un avait mis un coup de pied à ton chiot?"

Derek haussa les épaules. "C'est rien."

"Ne me donne pas cette explication merdique, gamin." Le coupa t-elle. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être gentille avec toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Maintenant."

Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper facilement à cette conversation sans donner quelques détails, Derek soupira et poussa une chaise, s'affalant dessus alors qu'il attendait que Melissa le rejoigne. Elle le fit.

"C'est arrivé à la fête du Printemps." Admit-il avec raideur, regardant ses genoux. "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de vraiment bien. On s'est embrassé et on a dansé ensemble, mais il a juste... disparu, et maintenant je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête."

"Il?" Demanda curieusement Melissa. Derek hocha la tête.

"Oui. Je le sais depuis un certain temps." Il émit un rire embarrassé. "De toute façon, il est parti avant que je puisse lui demander son nom. Melissa," Il leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux verts brillants d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. "C'était incroyable. Et la façon dont on s'est embrassé-" Il sourit faiblement face à son expression béate, puis fronça les sourcils. "Il n'a fallu que vingt minutes mais je ne peux pas penser à autre chose... bon sang, c'est complètement stupide."

"Oh, mon garçon." Chuchota t-elle, secouant la tête avec un léger rire. "Toi et Scott, vous êtes pareils. Quand cette fille, Argent, est arrivée ici, il était constamment en train de parler d'elle. Allison ceci, Allison cela... et maintenant toi." Elle lui donna un sourire chaleureux. "Ce n'est pas stupide, mon cœur." Dit Melissa, plaçant doucement sa paume sur son poignet. "Le premier amour est une chose merveilleuse et précieuse."

"...c'est pire venant de toi."

"D'accord, mais ça l'est...! C'est comme un conte de fée."

"Fait chier. Je pense que je viens de perdre un testicule..."

Melissa le gronda. "Pourrais-tu essayer d'être sérieux à propos de ça?"

"Je suis sérieux. Je pense vraiment que j'ai perdu un-"

"Oh, tais-toi, le loup grincheux."

"C'est beaucoup mieux." Derek sourit. Melissa pouffa tandis qu'il se relevait. Elle le regarda battre en retraite et sortir de la cuisine avec un doux sourire sur son visage, puis se retourna et alla enfin laver la vaisselle sale._ Les enfants,_ pensa t-elle avec le cœur un petit peu plus léger qu'avant, _devrait juste se sentir bien, et rien d'autre._

Dehors - juste au tournant du couloir après la cuisine -, un autre bras attrapa le poignet de Derek pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui et le poussa sur le côté, le faisant glisser dans le hall. Là, Scott se tenait avec une expression sérieuse et des yeux immenses, regardant intensément Derek.

"Quoi maintenant?" Grogna Derek.

"Ce garçon que tu as rencontré!" Siffla Scott dans un murmure comme si quelqu'un était en train d'écouter. Derek roula des yeux et se redressa.

"Vraiment, Scott. Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter les conversations de quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Quoi?" Scott s'arrêta, confus. "Non, non! Je veux dire, oui, je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus cool à faire, mais écoute!" Cria t-il presque, fixant impatiemment les yeux de son grand-frère, renforçant sa prise sur le poignet de Derek. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

"...Alors?" L'incita t-il.

Scott prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je sais qui est ta Cendrillon...!"

* * *

****Here comes the sun.****

****(Voilà le soleil.)****

****Here comes the sun.****

****(Voilà le soleil.)****

****And I say it's all right. ****

****(Et je dis que tout va bien.)****

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Here comes the Sun" / The Beatles.**

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_**anonyme92:**_ _Voilààààà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Derek va ENFIN savoir qui est sa Cendrillon... XD Merci pour ta review, à plus!_

_**Drayy:**_ _Salut, Drayy! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu! Grande avancée pour Derek, haha! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine!_

* * *

N/traductrice:

MOUAHAHAHAH *s'étouffe dans son rire machiavélique*. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je trouve que ce qu'il se passe dedans est une grande avancée pour cette traduction! Pas vous? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... (J'ai été super sage ces derniers temps!)


	6. Chapter 6

__Rated: M__

__Romance &amp; Friendship__

__[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M.__

* * *

N/traductrice: Wow merci à vous tous pour vos followers et tous vos petits mots doux! 71 followers, je n'en reviens pas! Même si vous ne laissez pas de review, je vous aime! Mais laissez en quand même, ça ne peut pas faire de mal (et j'adore ça 8D)

Donc, ce chapitre est celui que tout le monde attend impatiemment! Mais... Je n'en dis pas plus! Tamyou a mis des avertissements pour certains chapitres mais je pense que je ne vais pas les mettre car cela fout en l'air le suspense. Si des choses vous gênent, dites-le moi et je les ajouterai quand même.

Bonne lecture!

__Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!__

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas) le jour de la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et les anonymes pourront lire une réponse en fin de chapitre.__

* * *

__TDAH (ou Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité):____le TDAH est un trouble caractérisé par des problèmes de concentration accompagné ou non d'hyperactivité (impulsivité).__

__Mutisme:____Fait de rester volontairement muet OU aphasie (incapacité physique de parler).__

__Apraxie:____Altération de la faculté de s'exprimer oralement alors que les systèmes impliqués sont intacts.__

__En gros, une personne atteinte d'Apraxie ne peut pas parler même si ses cordes vocales -ou que sais-je- sont intactes, à cause d'un problème neurologique ou autre.__

__Je crois que tout le monde doit connaître le problème de l'anxiété... :/__

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

****Chapitre 6:****

_**Don't let me darken your door.**_

_**(Ne me laisse pas obscurcir ta porte.)**_

_**It's not what I came here for.**_

_**(Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu faire ici.)**_

_**No, it's not what I came here for.**_

_**(Non, ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu faire ici.)**_

* * *

La Camaro noire traversait brièvement les rues de Beacon Hills, son conducteur ne faisant presque pas attention aux limites de vitesse. Peut-être, s'il prenait le temps de penser à ça, il trouverait ça ironique - transgresser les lois en conduisant jusqu'à la maison du Shérif. Une adresse qu'il avait presque prise de force à son petit-frère.

Scott n'avait pas voulu lui dire, au début. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas une heure décente pour rendre visite à un garçon qu'il avait rencontré à une fête une semaine auparavant en à peine une demi-heure, ça n'avait pas d'importance combien il était désireux de le voir et ça n'avait pas d'importance combien ce garçon pouvait bien embrasser. Au fond, Derek savait qu'il marquait un point, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour le stopper.

Derek prit un brusque virage à gauche. Il ignora le crissement des pneus qui protestaient, allant même plus vite. Un sourire tremblota sur son visage tant il était excité mais aussi anxieux. Il était nerveux et impatient en même temps, souffrant du désir de voir Stiles - il avait finalement trouvé quel était son nom, merci à Scott - et s'inquiétait de savoir si Stiles voudrait de lui ou pas.

Il se sentait ridicule. Stupide. Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps entier réagissait comme une adolescente ayant son premier béguin. C'était un sentiment embarrassant et très étrange pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

_Et ce n'est comme si c'est désagréable,_ admit une voix calme au fond de son esprit.

Derek s'arrêta brutalement devant une jolie maison de deux étages dans l'un des quartiers les plus calmes. Il se gara sur le trottoir près de la maison des Stilinski, éteignant le moteur de la Camaro et resta assit dans la voiture en silence, tendant les bras et plaçant les mains sur le volant. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations pour se calmer, essayant de rassembler le courage qui l'avait mené là pour toquer à la porte.

C'était différent de la fête. Juste en montant sur le porche, Derek admettait une centaine de choses -que Stiles n'était pas juste un caprice, n'était pas juste un flirt, qu'il avait capturé l'esprit de Derek, qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à d'autres choses mais juste à ces magnifiques yeux marrons et ce sourire doux, doux-

Cela lui prit deux autres minutes de combat intérieur avant que ses mains abandonnent leur place sur le volant, et il arracha résolument ses clés du contact, glissant rapidement hors de la voiture en claquant la portière. Il ferma la Camaro avec un léger double-bip, et puis il se tint juste là, laissant l'air frais du soir calmer ses sens et réarranger ses pensées.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants, pas sûr de savoir si Scott s'était trompé ou pas. Était-ce trop tard pour une visite à cette heure? Devrait-il attendre jusqu'au matin? Jusqu'au week-end, peut-être? Derek n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse attendre si longtemps. Pas maintenant qu'il savait où était Stiles.

Il ne réalisa même pas que ses pas l'avaient amené jusqu'aux premières marches de l'entrée de la maison, et soudain, il était en face de la porte d'entrée, fixant la surface en bois. Il y avait un faible écho de musique à l'intérieur, et Derek reconnut la chanson 'Her Majesty' de l'album Abbey Road qu'il avait vendu au Shérif. Il leva lentement une main, et toqua rapidement trois fois, s'immobilisa, et retoqua encore une fois.

Un bruit sourd et quelque chose se brisant à l'étage retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, ainsi qu'un suite de malédictions sourdes. Derek grimaça alors qu'une voix d'adulte cria, "Juste une minute!" à Derek avant qu'il entende un peu plus de remue-ménage, et puis la musique s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit largement avec le Shérif se tenant là dans des vêtements décontractés, tenant une serviette autour de sa main ensanglantée. "Oui?" Demanda t-il, regardant Derek avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Hum, Shérif," Lui répondit formellement Derek. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire avec ses mains, alors il les fourra simplement dans les poches de sa veste au lieu de les laisser pendre inutilement à ses côtés. Le Shérif haussa les sourcils, incitant Derek à continuer. "Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi-"

"En fait, si," Dit le Shérif Stilinski, quelque chose comme un sourire adoucissant son expression méfiante. "Tu es celui qui m'a aidé à choisir un disque l'autre jour."

Derek hocha la tête, un peu surpris quoique content qu'il ait fait bonne impression sur le Shérif Stilinski. Ça lui avait définitivement fait gagné quelques points avec Stiles, n'est-ce pas?

"Oui," Fit-il, puis il mordit ses lèvres. "Hum, est-ce que c-c'est la maison de Stiles?" Demanda t-il avec hésitation, regardant l'expression du Shérif changer encore pour quelque chose de suspicieux.

"Pourquoi?" L'interrogea t-il, et ça sonna un peu plus sévère qu'il ne le voulait. Les battements de cœur de Derek s'accélèrent, la nervosité le submergeant par vagues.

"Je..." Commença t-il. Comment pouvait-il dire ça sans que ça sonne comme s'il était un psychopathe? Comment expliques-tu au père de ton coup de cœur que tu es attiré par son fils après un flirt de vingt minutes, sans risquer de se prendre une balle dans la tête? Derek hésita, puis prit une relaxante, longue et profonde inspiration et recommença. "J'ai rencontré votre fils, il y a plusieurs jours," Dit-il, semblant plus confiant qu'il ne le paraissait. "À la fête du Printemps."

"J'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre."

"Probablement pas." Derek ricana nerveusement. "Je voulais, je voulais lui parler? Vous savez, lui demander-"

"Lui demander de sortir?"

"Quoi?" Derek dévisagea le Shérif, déconcerté. Il se reprit rapidement, se balançant sur ses jambes, embarrassé. "O-oui." Le père de Stiles savait-il que son fils était gay? Derek était impressionné. Son propre père ne savait pas pour lui, et Derek espérait que ça reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Il n'était pas sûr que Rafe puisse accepter ça si calmement, vu les récents événements.

Le Shérif soupira, la main tenant le torchon sur ses plaies. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Dit-il. Quelque chose dans ses yeux rendit Derek très mal à l'aise, comme si il y avait quelque chose de plus.

"Shérif, monsieur. S'il vous plaît - tout ce dont j'ai besoin est cinq minutes."

"...d'accord, bien." Dit à contre-cœur le Shérif Stilinski. "Entre."

Derek murmura un petit 'Merci' en suivant le Shérif à l'intérieur. Il était seul dans le salon alors que le Shérif Stilinski allait chercher son fils, laissant plusieurs minutes à Derek pour déstresser et regarder la pièce.

La maison était plus petite qu'elle n'en avait l'air vu de l'extérieur, mais pas beaucoup. C'était probablement dû au fait que les seuls habitants étaient des hommes bordéliques sans aucun sens du rangement, même si Derek pouvait voir une petite touche féminine. Dans les rideaux délicats, les motifs à fleurs dépassés des coussins du canapé, la nuance spécifique du papier-peint sur les murs... C'était chaleureux et douillet. Cela rappelait à Derek la personnalité de Melissa, et c'était comme sa mère. C'était comme à la maison.

Cela ne prit pas plus d'une minute pour que le Shérif revienne avec Stiles sur ses talons, et le sourire étincelant qui s'étala sur son visage rond au moment où il vit Derek lui fit oublier ce à quoi il était en train de penser quelques secondes auparavant. Un sourire complice s'étala sur ses lèvres, et le Shérif s'éclaircit la gorge, s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte du salon avec la serviette encore enroulée autour de sa main ensanglantée.

Derek comprit le message, et fit un pas vers Stiles, regardant ses yeux whisky passer de l'impatience à la curiosité. "Hum," Il sourit, penaud, incertain sur la façon de dire ça. C'était plus dur avec le père de Stiles dans la pièce, et Derek souhaitait vraiment qu'il s'en aille juste et leur donne plusieurs secondes en privée. Il voulait dire quelque chose d'intelligent, quelque chose de charmant, quelque chose qui ferait rire Stiles.

"Coucou."

Classe, Hale. Vraiment classe.

Stiles renifla.

"Bien, je suis content que ma nervosité t'amuse," Derek sourit en retour.

"Trois minutes." Commenta le Shérif de sa place. "Tu devrais te dépêcher."

"O-oh." Derek cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en train de compter les minutes. Il ferait mieux de cracher le morceau maintenant avant que le Shérif ne le jette dehors par le col. "Hum, Stiles... Salut, oui. Je pensais, voudrais-tu aller quelque part avec moi? Plus tard? Un jour?" Il était en train de divaguer. Se stoppant avant qu'il dise une chose encore plus embarrassante, il regarda Stiles sourire, puis faire un rapide mouvement avec sa main, son index touchant ses lèvres une fois et allant vers l'avant.

"Il dit, 'Oui, bien sûr'." Dit sèchement le Shérif alors que Derek les regardait, confus.

"Quoi? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas le dire lui-même?" Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant.

"Stiles est muet." Dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à son fils, et Derek vacilla, confus. "Et il n'aime pas quand les gens ne lui parle pas directement."

"Comment?"

"Agit juste comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques minutes, c'était bien. J'interpréterai."

"Mais je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il dit-"

"Stiles, du calme." Le Shérif fronça les sourcils quand les mouvements des mains de Stiles devinrent plus larges et plus rapides, l'irritation inscrite sur tout son visage. Derek grimaça mentalement alors que le Shérif traduisait. "Il dit qu'il n'est pas sourd, et que tu fais comme si, comme s'il ne pouvait pas t'entendre, et ça l'énerve et- d'accord, je ne vais pas lui dire ça...!" Dit-il fermement à Stiles, qui était occupé à fusiller du regard Derek. Derek pouvait seulement imaginer quels étaient les noms colorés dont il l'avait affublé et que son père refusait de rapporter.

"Stiles..." Essaya faiblement Derek, pas sûr de comment s'excuser.

"Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir." Fit le Shérif Stilinski, plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils tandis que Stiles effectua un étrange mouvement de poignet résolu puis croisa les bras. "Stiles le pense aussi."

Derek acquiesça, ravalant la boule de culpabilité qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et qui descendait maintenant dans sa poitrine, lourde et lancinante. Il haïssait l'éclat blessé dans ces magnifiques yeux whisky, l'éclat que Stiles essayait de cacher, en vain. Derek nota que sa lèvre inférieure s'affaissait presque imperceptiblement, et c'est ce qui fit partir Derek, honteux. Il chuchota un léger 'Désolé...', et recula, n'osant pas lancer un dernier regard à Stiles.

_Idiot! Putain de stupide, débile, CRÉTIN!_ Hurla Derek dans sa tête alors qu'il marchait raidement dans le hall et fermait la porte. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il accéléra, courant pratiquement jusqu'à sa voiture et claquant la portière derrière lui, avec une telle force qu'il faillit l'arracher. La Camaro donnait quelques signes de protestations à chaque fois que Derek tapait le tableau de bord, puis il enterra son visage dans ses mains et posa ses coudes sur le volant avec un soupir.

Il appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appuie-tête, fermant les yeux et prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Comment pouvait-il être un tel idiot? Derek ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça, qu'il avait fait preuve d'autant d'insensibilité. Il n'était pas comme ça... il ne l'était pas. Derek savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Puis pourquoi avait-il agi comme un imbécile complet, et traité Stiles comme ça? Il avait essayé de le séduire, mais il avait fini par le blesser dans ses sentiments et il l'avait traité comme un enfant attardé. Bon sang...

Cet éclat blessé dans ses yeux brûlait dans l'esprit de Derek, et il pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre de honte et de culpabilité.

"Putain..." Souffla t-il dans la voiture silencieuse, ses yeux toujours clos.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis ici avec son cœur lourd, sa culpabilité rongeant lentement et douloureusement son corps. Il devait être minuit passé, certainement, quand Derek bougea finalement, ouvrit les yeux, démarra la voiture et s'éloigna plus loin.

Il ne savait pas que pendant tout ce temps, au second étage de la maison des Stilinski, Stiles était silencieusement assis à côté de la fenêtre, et regardait la Camaro noire, élégante et fantomatique s'en aller. Loin de lui.

* * *

"...ott."

"Mmm."

"Scott."

"Laisse-moi..." Marmonna l'adolescent alors qu'il se retournait et enfonçait son visage dans son oreiller, tirant sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

"Scott...!" La main sur son épaule n'était pas celle de sa mère. Elle était plus large et plus forte et ça manquait de la tendresse dont sa mère faisait habituellement preuve pour le réveiller. En plus, il faisait encore noir dehors, et maman ne le levait jamais en plein milieu de la nuit sauf s'il était malade.

Donc, en conclusion - comme il n'était pas malade ou quelqu'un n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire - ce n'était simplement pas sa mère.

"Quoi..." Scott souleva la couverture, révélant des yeux embrumés et des cheveux bruns décoiffés. Il cligna répétitivement des yeux et ses sourcils vinrent se rejoindre ensemble dans un sourcillement endormi, essayant de deviner qui se tenait devant son lit.

"Lève-toi."

"Derek...?" Murmura Scott, incrédule alors qu'il se redressait et se frottait les yeux, lançant un rapide regard aux nombres rouges fluorescents sur le réveil. "Qu- tu es dingue...?! Il est minuit passé!"

"Chhhut, baisse d'un ton." Chuchota précipitamment Derek, assis sur le bord du lit de Scott.

"Je le ferai bien, mais un certain emmerdeur vient de me réveiller...!"

"Bon, j'ai une bonne raison." Grommela Derek en retour, ses yeux fuyant le regard de Scott.

"Attend, tu as été voir Stil- oh mon Dieu." Fit Scott, ses yeux de chiots marrons s'élargissant soudainement sous le choc tandis qu'il fixait son frère aîné. "Tu as tout foutu en l'air, hein?" Dit-il sympathiquement. Derek hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était muet?" Demanda Derek, et sa voix sembla plus faible qu'il ne le voulait. Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans son ton, seulement du regret.

"Je sais pas..." Scott mordit sa lèvre inférieure. "Je suis tellement habitué à ça, ça ne semblait pas important. Pardon..."

"Ouep."

"Es-ce qu'il était, hum, il était fâché?" Scott se griffa les bras, étirant ses jambes sous la couverture.

"Plus comme... s'il était blessé. Vraiment blessé. Il essayait de faire juste comme s'il était en colère, mais je pouvais le voir." Même dans l'obscurité, Scott pouvait voir la grimace de remord sur le visage de Derek. "C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, Scott."

"Mon aide?"

"Oui." Dit Derek, plaçant une main sur le genou de son frère. Ses yeux brillèrent dans le noir, ses sourcils se levèrent, déterminés. "Je veux que tu m'apprennes comment signer."

* * *

_**A constant reminder of where I can find her,  
**_

_**(**__**Un rappel constant d'où je peux la trouver,**__**)  
**_

_**A light that might give up the way,  
**_

_**(**__**Une lumière qui pourrait donner le chemin,**__**)  
**_

_**Is all that I'm asking for,  
**_

_**(Est tout ce que je demande,)  
**_

_**Without her I'm lost.  
**_

_**(Sans elle, je suis perdu.)  
**_

_**But my love, don't fade away.**_

_**(**__**Mais mon amour, ne disparait pas.)**_

* * *

****Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson ****_**"Reminder" / Mumford and Sons.**_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_**isa****:** Saluuut à toi! Ouuiiii, on le sait tous mais chut! Il ne faut pas le dire à Derek (bien que ce soit trop tard, maintenant!). J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, laisse une review pour m'en dire des nouvelles! Merci pour ta review!_

_****anonyme92:**** Bon... Voici la deuxième rencontre Sterek. J'imagine que ce n'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais MAIS C'EST TELLEMENT MIEUX COMME ÇA (enfin, de mon point de vue). Mais désolée de ça... Merci pour ta review!_

_**Marie:**SI! OH SI! Je suis désolée, je déteste ça aussi... PAUVRE DE TOI! _

_Hum, merci à toi de me lire! Ce n'est que le début, mais il n'y a que dix-sept chapitres dans cette traduction... Snifff!_

_Oui, c'est une traduction! XD Une insomniaque? Bienvenue au club! Mais tu vas te bousiller les yeux à rester si tard collée à ton écran (et c'est une myope qui te parle!)!_

_Jennifer va... JE NE DIRAI RIEN, JE SERAI MUETTE COMME UNE TOMBE SANS FLEURS ET HYPER CRADE PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE ME CONNAISSAIT! Mouahahahahah *s'étouffe avec sa salive*_

_Ouep, c'est l'idée d'un Stiles muet qui ne peut pas babiller qui m'a attirée! J'adore!_

_Merci, tous tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur!_

_Bises sur tes joues roses, Marie! Merci pour ta review!_

_****Drayy:**** Salut, toi! J'avoue, imaginer Stiles en Cendrillon et Derek en prince charmant... Ça n'a pas de prix! XD_

_ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé! Merci pour ta review!_

* * *

N/traductrice:

Bon, okay! Ne me frappez pas pour cette seconde rencontre ratée que beaucoup de lecteurs attendaient... Rappelez-vous que je ne suis que la traductrice, et que si vous n'êtes pas sages, je ne posterai pas dimanche, nah! Je plaisantais, ne partez pas! **J'ATTEND VOS REVIEWS DE RÉCLAMATION, CHERS LECTEURS DÉSABUSÉS!** XD


	7. Chapter 7

__Rated: M__

__Romance &amp; Friendship__

__[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M.__

* * *

N/traductrice:

Hello, everybody! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce magnifique, splendide... JOUR DE PLUIE! Ouep, dans le Nord de la France, il pleut! On se croirait dans un mauvais remake de 'Bienvenue chez les chtis', mes amis!

Bref, voici le septième chapitre de cette traduction et autant vous le dire tout de suite: il est court (1591 mots), et il n'y a pas tellement d'actions trépidantes,MAIS le prochain chapitre... marquera un tournant pour Sterek! :)

Donc, bonne lecture!

__Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!__

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et les anonymes pourront lire une réponse en fin de chapitre.__

* * *

__TDAH (ou Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité):____le TDAH est un trouble caractérisé par des problèmes de concentration accompagné ou non d'hyperactivité (impulsivité).__

__Mutisme:____Fait de rester volontairement muet OU aphasie (incapacité physique de parler).__

__Apraxie:____Altération de la faculté de s'exprimer oralement alors que les systèmes impliqués sont intacts.__

__En gros, une personne atteinte d'Apraxie ne peut pas parler même si ses cordes vocales -ou que sais-je- sont intactes, à cause d'un problème neurologique ou autre.__

__Je crois que tout le monde doit connaître le problème de l'anxiété... :/__

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 7:

****Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl,****

****(Sa Majesté est une fille assez gentille,)****

****But she doesn't have a lot to say.****

****(Mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de choses à dire.)****

****Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl,****

****(Sa Majesté est une fille assez gentille)****

****But she changes from day to day.****

****(Mais elle change de jour en jour.)****

* * *

La fête d'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de Stiles se déroula sans une seule mention de l'incident 'Derek Hale'. Le Shérif agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé et Stiles n'en parlait pas, et Scott n'osait pas demander puisqu'il n'était pas supposé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'allait certainement pas dire à Stiles que le mec qui avait brisé son cœur était son grand-frère. Non pas qu'il en avait honte.

Bon, peut-être juste un peu.

La fête dura toute la nuit, et Stiles sembla s'amuser la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait certains moments comme maintenant où Scott l'attrapait en pleine réflexion, immobile, avec une expression troublée, durcissant ses moues habituellement béates. Il pensait à aller le rejoindre et à lui parler, mais Lydia ou Erica l'en empêcheraient et entraîneraient Stiles dans une autre danse, et cette expression disparaîtrait pour laisser place à un autre sourire.

Les journées après la fête passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard occupé pour tous, et Scott passait toutes ses périodes d'éveils où il n'était pas à l'école ou avec Stiles, à apprendre à Derek comment signer. Son intelligence - selon son père, gaspillée - montrait qu'il était un élève brillant et rapide, et en deux semaines, il fut capable de suivre une conversion entière en langage des signes.

Stiles, pour sa part, éprouvait encore quelque chose pour Derek, même s'il avait essayé de se dire d'oublier cet enfoiré. Mais cet imbécile avait les plus beaux yeux verts du monde et un sourire si sexy - Stiles se méprisait pour fantasmer sur lui.

Stiles était également mécontent des absences inexpliquées de Scott. Il lui avait demandé une ou deux fois ce qu'il faisait de tout ce temps, étant donné qu'il était sûr que Scott n'avait pas encore proposé à Allison de sortir avec lui. Mais Scott évitait toujours de donner une réponse claire et affirmait qu'il avait une tonne de devoirs à faire.

Ouais, d'accord.

"OK, ça suffit. C'est quoi ce visage?" Demanda Lydia, un jour au lycée, posant son plateau et glissant sur la chaise vide à côté de Stiles. Il leva les yeux, surpris, puis baissa le regard sur son propre déjeuner et haussa les épaules.

**Quel visage?** Signa t-il sans enthousiasme avec une main.

"Ce visage," Dit Lydia, décontractée, prenant une bouchée d'un petit biscuit salé. "Comme si quelqu'un avait pris ton jouet préféré."

**Il n'y a pas de visage.**

"Bon, d'accord." Elle se renfrogna, pas du tout convaincue. "Ne me ment pas." Sa voix sonna plus comme un ordre que comme une requête. Stiles posa sa fourchette, n'ayant plus faim.

**Est-ce que ça aiderait si je disais que je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler?** Signa t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il s'apercevait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Lydia rit jaune.

"Tu connais la réponse."

**Bien**. Stiles soupira, ses doigts se déployant tandis qu'il cognait deux fois son pouce contre son torse, bougeant avec des petit mouvements hésitants. **Je suis un peu... déçu à propos du gars de la fête.**

"Le mec chaud que tu as embrassé?" Demanda Lydia avec un sourcil arqué, un semblant de sourire fantôme sur ses lèvres. Stiles acquiesça une fois, raide.

**Ouai. Lui. Il est venu chez moi, il y a quelques semaines-**

"Oh mon Dieu, il l'a fait?!" S'exclama t-elle soudainement avec une voix aiguë, repoussant son plateau et se tournant sur son siège pour faire face à Stiles, les yeux brillant allègrement.

**Oui.** Signa rageusement Stiles, ses yeux distants et indifférents à son excitation. **Et c'était un désastre.** Lydia sourcilla, son sourire s'effaçant instantanément.

"Pourquoi?"

**Parce qu'il est con.** Signa brusquement Stiles, soudain très énervé. Il s'était interdit d'y penser plus durant ces deux dernières semaines, ne voulant pas sentir la piqûre de tristesse qui accompagnerait ces pensées. Mais maintenant, sa colère et sa frustration refaisaient surface, s'en prenant à la pauvre rousse.** Il ne pouvait même plus me regarder quand mon père lui a dit que j'étais muet.**

"Quoi?" Lydia le fixa, incrédule et confuse. "Il avait l'air d'être un gars sympa! Es-tu sûr que tu as bien compris qu'il-"

**Oui, je suis sûr!** **Évidemment, tu _pourrais_ le crier en langue des signes, si tu le voulais vraiment.** Stiles lui lança un regard, ses sourcils connectés dans une expression fâchée. Lydia leva une main en capitulant.

"D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolée d'en avoir parlé." S'excusa t-elle à un Stiles furieux. "Je pense juste que tu pourrais l'avoir un peu mal jugé. Peut-être qu'essayer de discuter avec lui une nouvelle f-"

"De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler, les gars?" Fut interrompue Lydia pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, tandis que Scott et Isaac les rejoignaient à la table.

**Rien. **Stiles fit un grand geste bref, brusque de la main sous son menton et se leva soudainement, prenant son plateau abandonné avec lui et s'éloignant. Isaac se renfrogna, haussant un sourcil curieux et confus vers Lydia alors qu'ils regardaient la fuite de leur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui?" Demanda t-il, montrant la direction qu'avait prise Stiles. Lydia haussa les épaules avec un soupir désagréable, enterrant sa figure dans son déjeuner.

De toute façon, Scott savait quel était le sujet de leur conversation. Il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion avec Derek. Bientôt.

* * *

Derek sursauta et leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur portable alors qu'il entendait un coup sec sur la porte de sa chambre. Il minimisa précipitamment la fenêtre qui présentait un groupe de vidéos courtes qui enseignait différentes expressions en langue des signes américaine et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Heureusement, ce n'était pas son père - qui voulait savoir ce que, par l'enfer, Derek faisait de son temps libre -, mais Scott.

Un Scott ayant l'air très fâché.

"Nous devons parler." Dit-il et il entra tandis que Derek fermait la porte derrière lui avec un soupir, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son grand frère avec les bras croisés.

_Oh, putain._

"À propos de quoi?" Le questionna insupportablement Derek, s'affalant sur la chaise en face de son ordinateur et fixant son petit frère. Quoique ce soit, c'était assez important pour que Scott le regarde comme s'il était sur le point de le frapper avec une batte de Baseball, et ce n'était pas bon.

Il haïssait que Scott le fixe comme ça.

"Stiles." Dit fermement Scott, et Derek se raidit sur son siège. Merde. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de ce genre de conversation. Derek savait que Scott était le meilleur-ami de Stiles, mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de lui, et ça bouffait la conscience de Scott un peu plus de jour en jour.

"Oh." Fut tout ce que Derek put répondre.

"Tu as besoin de lui parler. Sérieusement, mec." Ajouta avec fermeté Scott, et à ce moment, il ressemblait tellement à Melissa quand elle était en colère, que Derek pourrait presque en rire.

Presque.

"Pourquoi? A t-il, t'a-t-il dit quelque chose?" Demanda t-il, essayant de sembler imperturbable. Sa curiosité le submergea, son cœur battant sourdement d'espoir. Scott décroisa les bras, soufflant.

"Pas exactement." Répondit-il lentement à Derek. "Il a craqué. Avec Lydia. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous, ça le dérange encore, et je peux dire qu'il pense toujours à toi."

"Oh..."

"C'est pas une si mauvaise chose, tu sais...!" Rajouta rapidement Scott, tentant de donner à Derek un sourire rassurant mais offrant finalement un regard juste... terrifiant. "Crois-moi, je connais Stiles. S'il n'est pas encore intéressé, il ne va pas tarder à l'être. Il a passé des années à être amoureux de Lydia Martin avant qu'il n'abandonne."

"Tu es sûr de ça?"

"Ouai, mec." Scott sourit à l'expression joyeusement merdique qui s'étalait sur le visage de Derek. "Il est encore à fond sur toi."

"C'est, hum, cool." Il gigota sur son siège, essayant de paraître nonchalant, mais il fut incapable d'effacer le sourire béat sur son visage.

"Alors?"

"Alors, quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" Demanda impatiemment Scott, roulant des yeux tellement fort que Derek jura l'entendre faire. Il haussa les épaules et commença à tapoter les bras de sa chaise avec ses doigts, basculant en arrière et étirant ses jambes, les croisant.

"Je pensais, peut-être, essayer de m'arrêter chez lui une nouvelle fois?" Suggéra t-il. Scott secoua catégoriquement la tête.

"Non, non. Ne fait pas ça. Si tu retournes là-bas maintenant, son père va te tirer dessus. Il n'aime vraiment pas quand les gens traitent son fils irrespectueusement."

Le tapotement s'arrêta. "Je ne voulais pas-"

"Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas. Mais eux, non. Alors reste loin du Shérif pendant un moment et réfléchit à une autre façon de discuter avec Stiles."

"Autres idées?" Interrogea Derek en rebasculant en arrière, reprenant son tambourinement nerveux. Scott se mordit les lèvres, puis hocha la tête et se pencha, comme s'il avait un secret.

"Lydia organise une fête ce weekend, comme ses parents vont partir de la ville. Tu devrais venir. Tout le monde est invité.

Derek haussa un sourcil velu. "Vous allez à beaucoup de fêtes."

Scott sourit.

"Tu as remarqué, hein?" Il grogna. "De toute façon, je suis sûr que Stiles viendra, donc ne bousille pas tout. Ça sera probablement ton unique chance de lui prouver que tu n'es pas un connard complet."

"Super discours d'encouragement, petit frère."

"C'est pour ça que je suis là." Plaisanta Scott et il se releva, brossant son jeans et étirant un bras. "Maintenant, tu viens. Maman a fait des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande."

"Beurk."

"La ferme, gros bébé." Scott sourit tandis que Derek se levait et le rejoignait, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

* * *

**Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl.**

**(Sa Majesté est une fille assez sympa.)**

**Someday I'm going to make her mine,**

**(Un jour je la ferai mienne,)**

**Oh yeah.**

**(Oh oui.)**

**Someday I'm going to make her mine.**

**(Un jour je la ferai mienne.)**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Her Majesty" / The Beatles**

* * *

__Réponse aux reviews anonymes:__

_**anonyme92:** Wow, merci pour ta review enthousiaste! Derek est un gros gaffeur, c'est vrai! ;) À plus!_

**_Marie:_** _Salut! Pour tout ce que tu as dit, je ne peux affirmer qu'une chose: tu as raison! Derek ne lâchera rien, et on va dire que les oiseaux chanteront pour un moment... x) __Une insomniaque? Bienvenue au club! Merci pour tous tes encouragements et à bientôt!_

_**Drayy:**__ J'avoue, il est vraiment mignon, Derek! Merci pour ta review et à plus pour la suite!_

* * *

N/traductrice:

Bon, je vous avais dit que ce chapitre était très court, mais dites-vous qu'il n'y a que trois petits jours entre ce chapitre et le prochain! ;)

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas répondu à certaines reviews du chapitre 5, pardonnez-moi. Je devais être dans la lune et j'ai oublié. Snifff... Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre, maintenant!

À mercredi pour la suite!


	8. Chapter 8

__Rated: M__

__Romance &amp; Friendship__

__[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M.__

* * *

N/traductrice:

Salut, tout le monde! Bon, il est tard, je sais, mais on est toujours mercredi! ;)

Donc, voici la suite, j'ai eu un peu de mal à la traduire parce que ma semaine était assez chargée mais j'y suis arrivée! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, le précédent chapitre n'était pas trop passionnant. Bref, je ne m'étends pas plus! On se voit en bas!

J'ai été voir Cinquante nuances de Grey au cinéma, j'ai découvert que le bdsm n'est vraiment pas mon trip mais le film était assez bien. L'avez-vous vu? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

__Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!__

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et **LES ANONYMES POURRONT LIRE UNE RÉPONSE CI-DESSOUS.**__

* * *

__Réponse aux reviews anonymes:__

_**Drayy:** Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! À dimanche, cette fois! :)_

_**Guest:** Salut! Bon, j'ai suivi ton conseil, on verra si ça marche. Merci pour ta review et à dimanche!_

* * *

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 8:

**I see it all through a telescope:****  
**

**(Je vois tout à travers un télescope:)  
**

**Guitar, suitcase and a warm coat.****  
**

**(Guitare, valise et un manteau chaud.)  
**

**Lying in the back of a blue boat,****  
**

**(Allongé à l'arrière d'un bateau bleu,)  
**

**Humming a tune...**

**(Fredonnant une musique...)**

* * *

Le son étouffé de la musique beaucoup trop forte s'infiltra à l'intérieur des murs de la voiture et résonna dans sa poitrine alors que Derek conduisait dans le bas de la rue de la maison de Lydia. Il entendit des multiples voix rire et quelqu'un crier, et il jeta un coup d'œil au jardin de devant pour voir un gros groupe de fêtards siffler et hurler avec des boissons dans les mains. Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, commençant lentement à garer la Camaro noire sur le trottoir.

Les cris moururent tandis que Derek sortait de la voiture, son jeans noir et sa veste en cuir le faisant paraître sombre et dangereux, alors qu'à l'intérieur, son cœur battait à toute vitesse avec panique. Les murmures silencieux et les chuchotements le poursuivirent tandis qu'il montait calmement les escaliers menant au porche des Martin avec les mains enfoncées nerveusement dans ses poches, les lumières de l'intérieur éclairant son visage mal rasé.

_Voilà,_ pensa Derek en s'immobilisant et en regardant la porte d'entrée. C'était sa seule chance pour que Stiles l'apprécie. S'il ratait ça... il ne voulait même pas penser à propos des 'et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si'. _Je vais le conquérir,_ se dit-il fermement. Il allait faire ça.

Entrant à l'intérieur, Derek ignora les regards intimidés que les gens lui lancèrent. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise, comme ils étaient pour la plupart des adolescents,_ des lycéens,_ réalisa Derek, qui pouvait tout de même voir quelques personnes de son âge parmi eux - probablement des petits-amis ou des petites-amies. Son regard parcourut les alentours, nerveux, cherchant Scott dans la foule, et son souffle eut un accroc quand il le trouva, appuyé contre un mur et regardant les gens danser, Stiles à ses côtés.

Derek resta juste là, le dévorant des yeux. Stiles était si beau dans son T-shirt blanc et dans sa chemise rouge à carreaux ouverte, son jeans noir moulant enserrant parfaitement ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que dans les souvenirs de Derek, dans une longueur parfaite pour qu'il puisse y glisser ses doigts. Stiles attrapa un large gobelet rouge, un sourire brillant sur son visage, qui fit s'emballer le cœur de Derek alors que Scott commentait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Ils étaient trop loin, de toute façon.

Il força soudainement sur ses jambes pour passer à travers la foule, s'approchant des deux adolescents avec le cœur battant et les paumes moites qu'il essaya d'essuyer sur son jeans. Il prit une inspiration profonde, plaquant un sourire confiant sur sa figure quand il fut assez près d'eux pour qu'ils le remarquent. Scott fut le premier à le voir, et il capta son regard, souriant largement à son frère. Le mouvement fit tourner la tête de Stiles pour voir ce que Scott regardait, mais quand il nota la présence de Derek, son expression se durcit. Il braqua sur Scott un regard qui reflétait le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait.

**Tu lui as dit de venir? Sérieux?** Traduisit Derek dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait la façon dont Stiles fusilla du regard Scott quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, ses mains s'agitant rapidement et brusquement. **Pas cool, mec.** Il laissa échapper un bruit qui sonna comme un grognement profond mais silencieux, et Scott eut au moins la décence de baisser les yeux honteusement, se frottant les bras et évitant son regard accusateur.

Derek se figea quand les yeux whisky teintés de colère de Stiles retournèrent soudainement sur lui avec la bouche tordue dans une grimace énervée, et l'adolescent passa comme une tornade à côté de lui, faisant bien attention à le heurter fortement avec son épaule. Les yeux paniqués de Derek lancèrent un regard suppliant à Scott, et son frère répondit rapidement par un mouvement urgent et rapide des mains, mimant un, _Vas-y!_

Derek n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il leva vaguement le pouce vers Scott avant de se retourner promptement, se précipitant à la suite de Stiles. Il le rattrapa, gardant un faux sourire confiant plaqué sur ses lèvres alors qu'il marchait avec lui, côte-à-côte.

"Ne t'enfuis pas," dit Derek, parlant fort pour être entendu par-dessus la musique, mais pas assez pour que ce soit considéré comme un cri. La musique n'était pas aussi assourdissante que celle de la fête du Printemps, probablement grâce aux meilleurs goûts de Lydia. Derek était reconnaissant pour ça.

Stiles lui jeta un regard assassin et un brusque doigt d'honneur. Il était sûr que Derek n'avait pas à connaître le langage des signes pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

"Oh, allez, Stiles." Dit-il, dissimulant tout signe de nervosité alors que Stiles lui offrait un regard qui aurait fait trembler les Dieux. "Ne soit pas comme ça."

**Va te faire foutre.**

Derek prétendit ne pas savoir ce que Stiles venait juste de signer, et il tendit plutôt la main et lui saisit le poignet, le faisant s'arrêter et se retourner. "Ok, ok, stop! Juste stop." Appela Derek au-dessus de la musique. Stiles le fixa furieusement, essayant de libérer son bras. "Voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, juste m'écouter?" Demanda Derek, desserrant un peu l'emprise sur son bras.

Stiles arrêta d'essayer de s'échapper et le dévisagea. Derek prit ça pour un bon signe - au moins, il ne courait plus. Il émit un soupir soulagé, souriant faiblement.

"Écoute. Je suis désolé, d'accord?" Commença t-il, relâchant complètement son poignet. Stiles croisa les bras, fixant intensivement le mur en s'appuyant dessus avec les épaules droites et un froncement de sourcils. "J'ai été con. Je n'ai jamais voulu te donner l'impression d'être rabaissé, ou stupide, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé."

Stiles plissa les yeux, comme s'il essayait de comprendre Derek. Son expression était toujours dure et énervée, mais Derek pouvait voir ses épaules se relâcher, perdant un peu de la tension qui s'y était accumulée. Autre bon signe.

"Tu vois," continua Derek, et Dieu, ce fut le plus long, le plus honnête discours qu'il donna de toute sa vie. "Tu m'as surpris avec tout ça, tu sais, ce truc muet-" Il bougea légèrement une main en disant ça, et Stiles fit un autre grognement désagréable, se redressant en protestant. "-mais je ne pouvais pas laissa ça ainsi." Ajouta précipitamment Derek, plaçant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Stiles. Et si quelqu'un lui demandait plus tard, il pourrait jurer qu'il avait senti Stiles frissonner brièvement sous son toucher.

"Je veux apprendre à te connaitre, Stiles," dit Derek, regardant la méfiance partir lentement du visage de Stiles. "Je m'en fiche du temps que ça prendra, ou de la difficulté." Il s'interrompit, prenant une grande inspiration avant de lever deux mains nerveuses.

**Veux-tu sortir avec moi?** Les mains de Derek bougèrent maladroitement, à la vitesse d'un escargot, et les yeux whisky de Stiles s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il reconnaissait les formes étranges des signes.

**Où as-tu appris à signer?** Signa t-il lentement en retour une fois qu'il eut regagné son calme, son habilité et une expression plus acceptable. Il semblait encore un peu réticent, mais Derek comptait le petit sourire intimidé sur ses lèvres comme une victoire.

**Je ne connais pas le signe pour- **Derek lui lança un regard d'excuse comme il disait à voix haute, "Scott."

Stiles fit un rapide mouvement avec son doigt, Derek reconnut la lettre S, et une genre de claque le long de sa mâchoire. Derek le regarda, confus, puis imita le mouvement.

"C'est ça le signe pour Sc-" Demanda t-il. Stiles hocha la tête. Derek émit un grognement amusé, retenant le rire qui voulait sortir de sa gorge et faisant sourire Stiles.

Ce sourire lui coupa le souffle, et soudainement, ne pas rire devint une tâche difficile.

La glace entre eux était brisée, et ils s'éloignèrent du mur, errant dans les pièces sans réelle destination alors qu'ils commençaient à discuter. Derek lui parla de son travail au magasin de disques et des gens travaillant là-bas, racontant que le père de Stiles y était venu pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Les yeux de Stiles s'éclairèrent à ce moment, et il donna à Derek un de ses plus brillants sourires.

**J'adore ce CD!** Signa t-il, enthousiaste; Derek le regardait attentivement, ne voulant pas manquer un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. **C'est l'un de mes préférés. Tu as vraiment de bons goûts.**

Ils ne faisaient pas attention à leur trajet, ne remarquant pas où ils allaient quand ils se retrouvèrent à passer la porte vitrée menant à la piscine de Lydia, où il y avait plusieurs groupes d'adolescents qui essayaient aussi d'échapper à la musique trop forte. C'était un endroit parfait pour les conversations privées, avec quelques coins cachés qu'ils découvrirent en dérangeant des couples qui s'embrassaient là, avant qu'ils trouvent enfin une place libre, dissimulé derrière deux arbres. Ils s'assirent sur de faux rochers, invisible aux regards curieux, et parlèrent.

Ils discutèrent de leurs hobbys et de la météo, râlant à propos des collègues de travail et des camarades de classe, se racontant des potins sur Scott et sur son inaptitude à demander à Allison de l'inviter à sortir. Pendant tout ce temps, Derek n'eut presque pas à demander à Stiles de répéter ce qu'il signait, et Stiles faisait de son mieux pour aller lentement pour lui et choisissait avec soin des signes simples, donc il pouvait tout comprendre. Ils s'entendaient même mieux que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu espérer.

Derek put entendre le rire de Stiles. Un son doux, pareil à un souffle venant de sa gorge avec des halètements magnifiques. C'était contagieux, et Derek se retrouvait aussi à rire, tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il le regardait tout le temps, et dans sa tête, il cartographiait les grains de beauté dispersés dans le cou de Stiles et sur son visage. Il fixait ses mains qui bougeaient élégamment alors qu'il divaguait encore et encore à propos des cours et de la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes, à propos de son père et des dossiers qu'il aidait à résoudre de façon sournoise. Les minutes devinrent des heures, et les gens avaient déjà commencé à partir alors que Stiles racontait à Derek comment Scott et lui s'étaient rencontré, et juste quand il commença à parler d'une nouvelle histoire absurde sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une méduse et une pastèque, Derek leva les paumes pour le stopper.

"Attend, attend," Derek sourit, Stiles s'arrêta et le regarda curieusement. "Si ce n'est pas trop personnel et dérangeant pour toi, j'ai une question?"

Stiles hésita.

**Ouais. Évidemment.** Signa t-il ensuite, son index touchant son menton.

"Euh... Je me demandais, hum, tu es devenu muet, mais tu peux encore émettre des sons?" L'interrogea Derek, soudainement très conscient du fait que cette question était horriblement personnelle. Ça ne ressemblait pas à cela dans sa tête. "Je suis désolé. Je veux dire, je pensais que les gens muets ne pouvait pas du tout faire de bruit, mais je t'ai déjà entendu rigoler, et... bon, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à ça..." Finit-il.

**C'est bon.** Stiles sourit, en tapant sa poitrine avec son pouce une fois, et il sembla un peu tendu, mais il répondit quand même. **Je suis atteint d'A-P-R-A-X-I-E du Langage,** épela t-il avec ses doigts, comme il était sûr que Derek ne savait pas quel était le signe pour qualifier ça. **J'ai tous les outils requis pour parler, mais il y a...** Stiles se stoppa une seconde, puis mit son index gauche et son index droit côte-à-côte, reprenant son explication. .**..un problème, dans la connexion entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. C'est traitable, à un certain niveau, mais signer est plus facile.**

Derek le regarda attentivement, s'assurant de tout comprendre ce que disait Stiles. Scott ne lui avait jamais dit ça... mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas à lui de raconter l'histoire de Stiles. Il hocha lentement la tête. "Oh," Fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Derek souhaita pouvoir entendre à quoi ressemblait la voix de Stiles, mais il n'osa pas demander. Il était chanceux que Stiles passe du temps avec lui, il n'allait pas risquer de l'offenser et de le faire fuir encore une fois. "Je suis désolé." Dit-il. Stiles haussa les épaules.

**Ce n'est pas si mauvais,** Signa t-il en souriant. **Je suis une thérapie du langage, et tant que personne ne me traite comme un attardé, je suis cool avec ça. On plaisante à propos de ça tout le temps. Tu devrais entendre certaines choses qu'I-S-A-A-C dit,** Stiles renifla, épelant encore le nom pour Derek, faisant ensuite le signe pour désigner Isaac. **Ce mec est le gars le plus vulgaire du monde.** Dit-il en baillant. Derek sourit.

"Oh, je suis désolé, est-ce que je t'ennuie avec mes profondes questions à cœurs ouverts?" Dit Derek, ses yeux verts pétillant de façon amusée. Stiles couvrit précipitamment sa bouche, baillant encore alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement la tête.

**Non, non...!** Signa t-il rapidement une fois que ses mains furent libres, faisant ricaner Derek. **Pardon, je suis juste fatigué.** S'excusa t-il, puis il tapa sur son poignet et plissa les yeux.** Quel heure est-il?**

Derek jeta un rapide regard à sa montre, ses yeux s'écarquillant. "Quatre heures du matin," Répondit-il. "On est resté assis là toute la nuit."

**Bordel,** Signa brusquement Stiles en se levant. **Nous devrions probablement rentrer. Mon père va me tuer.**

Derek acquiesça, un peu désappointé de voir Stiles partir. Il le suivit alors qu'il retournait à l'intérieur, et leurs mains s'effleurèrent quand ils traversèrent la maison en disant au revoir à plusieurs personnes que Stiles connaissait. Scott n'était nulle part, et Derek réalisa qu'il devait être rentré plus tôt dans la nuit.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, agitant leurs mains vers une Lydia ayant l'air épuisée, Derek accompagna Stiles jusqu'à une Jeep bleue, et Stiles s'immobilisa, se tournant pour faire face à Derek alors qu'il sortait les clés de la Jeep de sa poche de jeans.

**Merci,** Il tapa sa paume contre son menton avec de petits mouvements tandis qu'un sourire penaud se propageait sur ses lèvres. **Pour cette belle soirée. Je pense que tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, après tout.**

"Heureux de l'entendre," Répondit Derek avec un sourire satisfait. "Hey, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, en fait."

Stiles pencha la tête, son front se plissant. **Quelle question?** Demanda t-il, confus.

"Veux-tu sortir avec moi?"

Les yeux magnifiques couleur whisky de Stiles le dévisagèrent, avant que son visage ne se fende en un large et timide sourire, un rougissement vif s'étalant sur sa peau. Il se pencha en avant et lança un bras sur l'épaule de Derek, surprenant l'homme avec un baiser intense. Les cils noirs de Stiles battirent brièvement avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir profond, doux et apaisé alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

Derek pensa que son cerveau allait exploser. Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux, voulait voir chaque trait et chaque changement dans le visage de Stiles. Les joues rouges, le contraste entre sa peau laiteuse et ses grains de beauté... les cils noirs qui caressaient doucement les joues de Derek comme des plumes, le faisant frissonner...

Ils se séparèrent enfin après ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité, peinant à respirer et rougissant comme un couple de jeunes adolescents qui ne s'étaient jamais embrassés avant. Stiles recula contre sa Jeep, levant les yeux vers Derek et émettant un souffle amusé, riant pratiquement. Derek ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire.

"Techniquement, ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question."

**C'était un oui, idiot.** Signa Stiles, un sourire béat et heureux plaqué sur son visage.

"Bien." Dit Derek avec une grimace satisfaite. "Donc, la semaine prochaine, samedi matin. Ça te va?"

**C'est un rendez-vous.**

"Ok. À plus."

Derek se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, sentant que Stiles souriait contre lui avant de reculer. Il monta dans sa Jeep, donnant à Derek un dernier regard enjoué avant de mettre le contact et de s'éloigner avec la voiture.

* * *

**Nothing else will do,  
**

**(Rien d'autre ne fera l'affaire,)  
**

**I've gotta have you.**

**(C'est toi qu'il me faut.)**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Gotta have you" / The Weepies**

* * *

N/traductrice: Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, mes cocos! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à dimanche!

_**PS: Les réponses aux anonymes sont au début de la page! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, laissez un petit message et je rectifierai ça.**_


	9. Chapter 9

__Rated: M__

__Romance &amp; Friendship__

__[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M.__

* * *

N/traductrice:

Salut, la compagnie! J'espère que vous allez bien, qu'il fait beau chez vous et qu'il n'y a pas trop de vent. Pour une fois, il fait un temps splendide dans le Nord (Alléluia!). Je reprend les cours du lycée demain, j'ai envie de pleurer parce que c'est seulement quand c'est la rentrée qu'il fait bon. BON COURAGE À TOUS POUR LA RENTRÉE!

Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, vos follows, vos mises en favoris, je ne pensais pas que cette traduction aurait ce résultat! Je vous aime, mes chouchous! XD

Bref! Voici le chapitre neuf, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ou de phrases maladroites, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!

Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire! À plus!

_Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!_

_Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche)._

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et **LES ANONYMES POURRONT LIRE UNE RÉPONSE CI-DESSOUS.**__

* * *

__Réponse aux reviews anonymes:__

_**Drayy:**_ H_aha! Ils sont mignons dans tous les chapitres, ces deux-là! De vrais marshmallow, non? XD Merci pour ta review et à plus!_

* * *

**Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.**

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 9:

**Love; it will not betray you,**

**(L'amour; ça ne te trahira pas,)**

**Dismay or enslave you.**

**(Te consternera ou t'enchaînera.)**

**It will set you free,**

**(Cela te laissera libre,)**

**Be more like the man you were made to be.**

**(Soit plus comme l'homme que tu voulais être.)**

* * *

Se conformant à ses dires, Derek arriva devant la maison des Stilinski le samedi matin, à huit heures pile du matin, portant un Henley® gris-vert à manches longues qu'il aimait bien et une paire de jeans confortable et large. Sa veste en cuir oubliée sur la banquette arrière, Derek sortit de la voiture et s'appuya contre le capot, regardant patiemment la porte d'entrée de la maison. Comme si quelqu'un avait donné le signal, Stiles apparut brusquement, éclatant presque la porte, avec un toast à moitié mangé dans sa bouche, enfilant un sweater gris sombre au-dessus d'un T-shirt simple alors qu'il fixait Derek, attendant après lui.

"B'jour." Derek sourit tandis que Stiles s'arrêtait maladroitement devant lui, agitant le toast avec sa main gauche alors que la droite passait rapidement devant le visage de Derek.

**Tu en veux?** Offrit-il avec un sourire, se servant lui-même et mâchant d'une façon dégoûtante. Derek grimaça.

"Non, merci. Je pense que je vais m'en passer." Dit-il, fixant le toast mâchouillé avec une légère nausée. "C'est vraiment répugnant, Stiles." Ajouta t-il, ce qui fait seulement grandir le sourire de Stiles.

**Où allons-nous? **L'interrogea curieusement Stiles en le regardant pendant que Derek souriait narquoisement à la question et allait de l'autre côté de la voiture, se glissant dedans et attendant que Stiles fasse de même. Quand il furent tous les deux assis confortablement, Stiles tapota brièvement l'épaule de Derek pour attirer son attention, puis répéta sa question.** Mec. Où allons-nous?**

"C'est une surprise." Répondit simplement Derek, faisant grogner Stiles et taper sa tête contre l'appuie-tête.

**Je déteste les surprises.** Signa t-il vaguement, fainéant, et ses yeux se fermèrent et son front se plissa dans une fausse contrariété.

Soudainement, des doigts doux commencèrent à caresser gentiment son front, massant les rides sur son front trop jeune. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et jetèrent un regard autour de lui, un léger et timide sourire fantôme sur ses lèvres et il s'immobilisa en basculant en arrière alors que Derek continuait de le toucher doucement. Son massage envoya des frissons dans le bas du dos de Stiles, hérissant les poils sur ses bras, et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement silencieux et heureux, embarrassé par sa propre réaction par la suite. **On y va ou pas?** Fut la question aux mouvements nerveux et saccadés.

"Ouais." Derek sourit et laissa sa main glisser de son visage, démarrant sa voiture.

Le trajet n'était pas très long. La route les amena juste à la frontière de Beacon Hills, à travers la route boueuse et à l'intérieur du bois où Derek s'arrêta et gara la voiture dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Stiles se tourna légèrement sur son siège, regardant curieusement Derek alors que le moteur s'éteignait.

"Viens," Dit Derek, ouvrant sa portière avec un grincement bruyant et fixant Stiles qui sortait aussi d'un air méfiant.

**J'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas me tuer et m'enterrer dans la forêt.**

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être plus tard." Derek ricana devant l'expression à moitié inquiète de Stiles, plaçant une main sur le bas de son dos et le dirigeant en toute confiance à travers les bois.

C'était une petite promenade, moins de cinq minutes, et quand Derek se stoppa et autorisa sa main à quitter son dos, Stiles remarqua où ils étaient.

Ils étaient à la lisière d'une petite clairière avec des parcelles d'herbes vertes et jaunes. L'endroit était entouré par des épais buissons de baies, mais Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir si elles étaient empoisonnées, et d'un grand chêne et d'une grand sapin qui leur offrait des ombres sympathiques au-dessus de la clairière et remplissait l'air de fraîcheur et d'odeur de terre. Il y avait un mince ruisseau qui coulait à travers le bois, se déversant dans un petit, profond bassin d'eau pure au milieu, plein de poissons petits et colorés. Stiles regarda avec des yeux immenses tandis que les fins rayons du soleil levant dansait sur la surface, faisant briller l'eau comme des centaines de diamants.

**Cet endroit est magnifique...!** Il se retourna et regarda vers un Derek très content de lui avec un sourire énorme, impressionné sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas tout," dit Derek, enfonçant calmement ses mains dans ses poches de jeans et reculant jusqu'au petit bassin, faisant tout le temps face à Stiles. La façon dont il s'arrangeait pour ne pas trébucher sur des pierres ou des racines dépassait complètement Stiles, qui avait autant de grâce qu'un éléphant essayant de danser un ballet. L'adolescent le suivit impatiemment, souriant d'un air radieux, et un bruit surpris, étrange, s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses yeux découvrirent l'immense couverture que Derek avait placé pour eux, cachée à l'ombre derrière deux arbres épais. Il y avait un panier aussi, et les yeux de Stiles se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Derek, étincelants de reconnaissance.

"Ça va?" Demanda Derek avec un sourire fier, fixant l'expression de Stiles et ses mouvements vers la couverture.

**C'est parfait.**

"Bien. C'est l'idée." Il sourit, enlevant ses chaussures et s'assit sur le plaid, croisant ses jambes alors que Stiles se dépêchait de venir jusqu'à lui et tombait et glissait sur le ventre à côté de lui. Roulant sur son dos, Stiles leva les yeux vers lui avec un énorme sourire brillant plaqué sur son visage, levant une main pour toucher son visage mal rasé.

Derek ferma les yeux pendant un moment et soupira, heureux, puis s'allongea lui-même sur son dos et roula un peu sur le flanc pour pouvoir regarder l'adolescent à côté de lui. Stiles se suréleva sur son coude, sa position lui permettant maintenant de faire des signes maladroits et lents à Derek. Ce qui était bien, parce que l'homme plus âgé était encore novice en la matière et ce rythme était parfait pour lui.

**D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?** Questionna t-il. Derek haussa les épaules.

"Comment commence un premier rendez-vous?"

**Avec des questions?**

"Ok. Vas-y en premier."

Stiles hésita.

**Bon.** Épela t-il avec les doigts. **Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi? Quel âge as-tu exactement?**

"Je ne pense pas que c'est une question normale pour un premier rencard."

**Je m'en fous. Répond.**

"Tyran." Grogna Derek et Stiles sourit. "D'accord, bien. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et j'ai abandonné l'université. Je vis avec mon père, sa femme et ton meilleur ami-" Il s'arrêta un moment à cause de Stiles qui laissa échapper un rire étouffé et Derek voulait vraiment l'entendre. "Et maintenant, je travaille glorieusement à temps plein dans un magasin de disques pour un petit salaire." Finit-il avec une grimace. "Ton tour."

**Ok, donc je viens juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, comme tu le sais déjà. **Signa lentement Stiles, et Derek fut heureux de comprendre chaque mot.** Il devenait meilleur à ça. J'ai déménagé avec mes parents il y a quatre ans. J'aime jouer aux jeux vidéos et les sciences - même si, apparemment, mon prof de chimie me déteste - et je joue dans l'équipe de cross de mon école avec Scott et Isaac.**

"As-tu un travail ou quoi que ce soit d'autre?" Demanda Derek, roulant complètement sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue de Stiles. Il hocha la tête.

**J'aide au S-T-A-N-D de T-I-R et au Centre de Service deux fois par semaine,** Répondit Stiles, épelant rapidement les mots que Derek ne savait pas - enfin, il supposait. **Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est assez pour payer l'entretien de ma Jeep.**

"Oh... Dis," L'interrogea Derek, curieux et il se suréleva pour être au même niveau que les yeux de Stiles. "Quand as-tu rencontré Scott?"

**Le deuxième jour après mon déménagement dans cette ville**, Signa Stiles, émettant un rire étouffé qui fit sourire Derek. **Pendant le cours de chimie, où M. Harris avait décidé de faire de moi un exemple-**

"Attend, attend. Je n'ai pas compris ça. Un quoi?" Demanda précipitamment Derek, confus.

**E-X-E-M-P-L-E.** Épela lentement Stiles pour lui, puis il refit le signe et Derek acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait vu.** Et Scott s'est levé pour me défendre.**

"Ça lui ressemble vraiment." Plaisanta Derek. Stiles grogna.

**Oui. Beaucoup de choses lui ressemblent.** Il sourit et s'assit dans un position plus confortable pour signer. **Il a fini en colle avec moi, et le jour suivant, ma mère m'a convaincu de l'inviter à dîner. Nous sommes restés assez proches depuis ce moment-là.**

Derek fronça les sourcils. "En parlant de ça... Je voulais te demander, où est ta mère? Je ne l'ai pas vu chez toi l'autre jour."

Le sourire sur le visage de Stiles glissa comme de l'eau sur du verre alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient instantanément, et il étendit ses jambes, les croisant et se voûta. Derek se tut immédiatement avec son cœur battant trop vite, et regarda la réaction de Stiles avec inquiétude, préoccupé par le fait d'avoir peut-être dit la mauvaise chose.

"Tu sais quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne voulais pas-"

**Elle est morte.** Signa doucement Stiles sans lever les yeux, coupant Derek.

D'accord. Il avait définitivement dit la mauvaise chose.

Les mouvements de Stiles devinrent vagues et lents et tristes, comme si toute son énergie habituelle avait quitté son corps. Derek le regarda silencieusement, ses lèvres partirent dans une tentative de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots.

"Je suis désolé." Fut tout ce qu'il put dire, un réconfort boiteux qu'il tenta de donner. Stiles ne le regardait toujours pas.

**C'est bon. Ça devait arriver de toute façon.** Répondit tristement Stiles. Derek haïssait le voir blessé comme ça, mais il n'osait pas parler. Au lieu de cela, il attendit juste, fixant attentivement des yeux les mains de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas manquer un seul mot de ce qu'il allait dire. **J'avais seize ans.** Commença Stiles. **Ma mère était la seule personne qui pouvait m'apprendre à conduire, mon père était trop occupé avec son nouveau travail comme...** **S-H-E-R-I-F.** Stiles se rappelait toujours d'épeler les mots pour Derek. Un éclat douloureux traversa son visage et il regarda Derek, les yeux whisky vitreux brillants de larmes contenues. Le cœur de Derek se serra dans sa poitrine à cette vue, ses mains le démangeaient pour le toucher et lui offrir du soutien. **C'était ma faute.** Signa t-il doucement, ses mouvements presque saccadés, déchirés alors qu'il tournait une main au-dessus de son épaule. **Je n'avais pas vu la voiture venir, et on a eu un accident.** **Maman... maman est morte sur le coup.** **J'ai passé deux mois dans le coma et le traumatisme crânien a causé mon A-P-R-A-X-I-E.**

Derek le regarda avec le cœur lourd, bougeant pour enrouler un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de Stiles et il le rapprocha de lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce que Stiles avait dit, mais il avait saisi l'idée générale et c'était assez. Il n'allait pas lui faire répéter ça. Derek soupira dans l'oreille de Stiles, se collant à lui et plaquant un baiser sur son crâne.

"J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais quinze ans." Murmura calmement Derek, son souffle effleurant l'oreille de Stiles. Il sentit Stiles se raidir, et la main légère de celui-ci vint gentiment caresser la cuisse de Derek, lui offrant à son tout du réconfort.

"Elle était la seule famille que je connaissais, mes parents avaient divorcés et j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. Mon père - le père de Scott - n'était pas vraiment un père pour moi. Une carte à mon anniversaire, une visite ou deux pendant l'année, c'est tout. Il a épousé Melissa et quand Scott est né, il n'avait plus de temps pour moi." Sa voix était monotone, plate, comme s'il lisait un livre sur une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Stiles remua dans les bras de Derek, basculant contre lui et amenant sa main à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa paume. Derek frissonna, haletant dans un souffle.

"Et puis elle est morte." Chuchota t-il dans les cheveux de Stiles. "Ma mère. Elle était psychologue, et un jour, un de ses patient a juste... perdu la tête et l'a attaquée. Après ça, j'ai déménagé avec mon père et sa famille, et Scott est devenu la meilleure chose dans ma vie. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que je quitte l'université."

Le ton final de sa voix fit comprendre à Stiles qu'il n'allait pas en savoir plus, et alors il s'éloigna un peu de Derek pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux whisky étaient encore sombres et humides, et Derek était sûr que les siens l'étaient aussi. il se sentait vulnérable, exposé. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'ouvrir ainsi, et honnêtement, il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Mais quand il avait vu Stiles assis là au bord des larmes, il avait dû dire quelque chose. Qui s'était avéré être ses plus secrètes émotions... celles qu'il n'avait jamais accepté lui-même.

Mais le regard que Stiles lui donnait maintenant n'était pas compatissant, ni empreint de pitié. C'était un regard compréhensif, venant d'une personne qui savait exactement ce que c'était de perdre un parent, connaissait la douleur et la méfiance que l'on développait face à tout après ça. C'était réconfortant.

Et puis Stiles fut soudainement très proche, et il se pencha au-dessus de Derek, avec un bras soutenant son poids, son autre main venant se placer derrière le crâne de Derek et le rapprochant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, le baiser fut doux, tendre et chaste. Les mains de Stiles bougèrent pour prendre en coupe le visage de Derek, et Derek soupira en retour et ferma les yeux, basculant plus loin dans le baiser comme un homme affamé. Il inhalait régulièrement l'odeur de Stiles, écoutant sa respiration lourde pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient pour être encore plus proches jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient collés ensemble, se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Un pouce effleurant sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour voir Stiles s'éloigner, les joues rouges et les yeux regardant droit dans les yeux verts de Derek. Stiles s'assit sur ses talons, ses mains effleurant les bras et les genoux de Derek alors qu'elles glissaient.

**Faisons quelque chose.** Signa t-il en tremblant, le souffle encore haché. **N'importe quoi.**

Derek sourit faiblement en retour. "Un petit peu plus de ça pourrait être une bonne idée." Dit-il en haletant, montrant l'espace entre eux. Stiles secoua la tête.

**Quelque chose d'autre. Je ne veux plus penser à autre chose, je veux juste m'amuser avec toi.**

Derek acquiesça. Il se sentait plus que désappointé quand il dit, "D'accord." Regardant autour d'eux, son regard tomba sur le petit bassin, et une idée germa dans son esprit. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une baignade?" Suggéra t-il.

À ce moment, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Stiles et il hocha impatiemment la tête, enlevant rapidement son sweater et son T-shirt, révélant un torse carré aux belles formes, et Derek le détailla sans vergogne avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Le suivant précipitamment, Derek déboutonna sa propre chemise et enleva son jeans avec des mouvements rapides, élégants alors que Stiles essayait de sortir de ses vêtements sans une once de grâce. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux en boxers, ils s'agenouillèrent, regardant l'autre avec une satisfaction évidente. Stiles était bien bâti pour son âge, il n'étais pas maigre et avait de larges épaules carrées et un torse musclé. Derek, d'un autre côté, était purement fait de muscles. Des muscles forts, toniques, durs qui embarrassèrent Stiles et qui lui donnèrent envie de faire courir ses doigts dessus, de les parcourir et de les embrasser.

Derek fut le premier à se lever, et il se redressa et offrit une main à Stiles avec un sourire immense, heureux de voir Stiles accepter l'aide et se relever à côté de Derek. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à l'eau, le rythme lent de leurs pas s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que Stiles laisse soudainement échapper un cri excité, et une seconde plus tard, ils faisaient pratiquement la course en se poussant, s'écrasant dans l'eau avec des éclats de rire.

Derek nageait dans le bonheur. Il pouvait entendre Stiles crier de surprise quand il plongea dans l'eau, l'entendre rire fortement et librement chaque fois qu'il glissait sur les rochers humides et tombait bêtement dans l'eau, et Derek pouvait jurer que c'était les bruits les plus mignons qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il rigola pendant tout ce temps, ressentant plus de bonheur en quelques heures qu'en plusieurs années, depuis qu'il avait déménagé à Beacon Hills.

C'était effrayant, vraiment. La façon dont ce jeune homme abruti, muet, hyperactif le faisait se sentir. Derek était tombé amoureux de lui plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et franchement, il était dans la merde. Mais il savait aussi, à l'heure actuelle, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de lui même s'il le voulait.

Et il ne le voulait pas.

Alors, ils passèrent la matinée entière, puis le midi et l'après-midi dans le bassin au milieu de la forêt, jusqu'à ce que leur peau se ride et que leurs muscles leur fassent mal, sortant seulement quand Stiles commença à se plaindre qu'il était complètement affamé. Comme il était découvert, le panier de Derek, rempli de délicieux plats qu'ils avalèrent en cinq minutes, était déjà froid.

Le temps qu'ils finissent, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher, projetant une lumière chaude, orange à travers le bois. Ils s'assirent là en silence, le dos nu de Derek appuyé à un vieil arbre et ses bras reposant sur et autour de la poitrine sèche de Stiles alors que l'homme plus jeune était allongé entre ses jambes, sa tête sous le menton de Derek. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais Stiles pouvait entendre Derek qui fredonnait faiblement dans son oreille, une vieille chanson que Stiles reconnut, puisqu'elle était dans un des vieux disques de son père. C'était tellement bon d'être assis là, ensemble, que Stiles réalisa soudainement qu'il ne voulait pas que la journée se finisse.

Il n'était pas sûr de comment et de quand ça s'était passé, mais quelque part, entre le moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés à la fête du Printemps et à ce moment précis, Stiles était tombé amoureux de Derek Hale.

* * *

**There is a design, an alignment, a cry,**

**(Il y a un dessein, une position, un cri,)**

**Of my heart to see.**

**(De mon cœur pour voir.)**

**The beauty of love as it was meant to be.**

**(La beauté de l'amour comme elle a été faite pour l'être)**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Sigh No More" / Mumford Sons.**

* * *

N/traductrice: J'espère que ça vous a plus! Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ma façon de traduire sur ce chapitre... Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à mercredi!


	10. Chapter 10

_Rated: M_

_Romance &amp; Friendship_

_[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

N/traductrice:

Oyé, oyé, braves gens! Voici le chapitre 10, je pense que c'est le plus court de toute cette traduction (même si j'ai mis une plombe à le traduire... XD). Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... enfin, vous verrez!

Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je dois avoir attraper un mauvais virus, j'ai trop envie - besoin - de dormir. Mais sachez que _**toutes** _vos reviews sont **_adorables_ **et que vous me faites _**vivre**_! Pardonnez-moi. J'y répondrai demain, à la première heure!

Et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je vais vous laisser là...

Bonne lecture à toutes (tous?)!

__Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!__

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et __**_**LES ANONYMES POURRONT LIRE UNE RÉPONSE CI-DESSOUS.**_**

* * *

__Réponse aux reviews anonymes:__

_**Drayy:** Merci! Je suis soulagée qu'il t'ait plu, même si j'en doutais! Bref, je ne me sens pas d'humeur très loquace, ce soir. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutien indéfectible._

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 10:

**Everyday it's a-getting closer.****  
**

**(Les jours s'enchaînent.)  
**

**Going faster than a roller-coaster.****  
**

**(Allant plus vite que des montagnes russes.)  
**

**Love like yours will surely come my way.**

**(L'amour comme le votre sera surement sur mon chemin.)**

* * *

Les mois suivants passèrent dans un mélange de brouillard enthousiaste et de romance confuse, de joie insouciante, de musique et de moments volés et de brèves caresses et de baisers furtifs.

Derek signait de mieux en mieux avec le temps, ce qui s'avérait être utile quand il devait être silencieux, que ce soit dans la chambre de Derek ou juste au coin de la maison des Stilinski. Ils devaient réprimer leurs rires et faisaient taire l'autre avec des baisers passionnés chaque fois que quelqu'un passait par là, pour se comporter comme un jeune couple d'adolescents insouciant, stupide, amoureux.

Chaque jour après le boulot, la Camaro noire se garait sur le pont du lycée de Beacon Hills et Derek sortait pour s'appuyer dessus avec ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir de marque, et attendait que la cloche sonne. Et parmi l'essaim d'adolescents impatients qui se précipitait et se poussait vers les portes pour retrouver leur liberté, il apercevait Scott et Stiles en haut des escaliers, et ils s'agitaient pour se dire au revoir. Et puis Scott allait à sa moto et s'éloignait en roulant avec un sourire complice, et le visage de Stiles se fendait en un énorme sourire et il avançait vers Derek et s'enfonçait dans ses bras câlins et il l'embrassait comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures.

Après ça, ils passaient plusieurs heures ensemble avant que Stiles ne doive rentrer chez lui avant que le Shérif ne le fasse, et ils s'embrassaient encore et encore et une nouvelle fois avant de se promettre de se voir le lendemain. Et ils resquillaient encore une fois, avec des baisers chastes et puis Stiles se séparait à contre-cœur de Derek et sortait de la voiture avec un sourire joueur et agitait la main vers lui avec des yeux doux et une expression béate, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pour attendre son père.

Le Shérif, bien sûr, n'était pas idiot. Il savait que son fils voyait Derek Hale et il avait entendu des rumeurs à son propos, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. En tant que Shérif, il savait comment repérer les gars mauvais, les fauteurs de troubles et même les criminels potentiels. Et Derek Hale n'en était pas un, il en était certain, dédaignant les ragots sur cet homme grand et sombre ayant abandonné l'université. De plus, le Shérif avait confiance en son fils, qui était assez intelligent pour choisir de lui-même, même s'il n'appréciait pas la pensée que son fils sorte avec un gars de presque quatre ans de plus.

Il prétendait ne rien savoir, prétendait qu'il n'entendait pas les nombreux rires étranglés venant de la chambre de son fils en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'interrogeait jamais Stiles sur le lieu où il allait ou sur ce qu'il faisait, et même s'il tentait parfois de partir après le couvre-feu, le Shérif ne disait rien et prétendait ne pas le remarquer, sachant très bien que jusqu'au moment où il rentrait du travail, son fils était dans le coin, embrassant Derek.

Mais ça aurait pu être pire, pensait le Shérif. Le sourire permanent que Stiles avait valait bien les nuits blanches et l'inquiétude et les faux regards concernés que certaines personnes dans cette ville lui lançaient.

Ce Hale rendait son fils heureux, et honnêtement, c'était tout ce qui lui importait, vraiment.

* * *

"Ok, stop." Dit Erica, un jour lors d'une de ses sessions de thérapie du langage avec Stiles. L'adolescent leva deux yeux surpris de la carte qu'il essayait de lire, la regardant avec interrogation. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda t-elle pour savoir.

**Quoi? **Signa Stiles, clairement confus. Erica soupira.

"Tu n'es pas là," Expliqua t-elle. "Tu sembles distrait, et ça se voit. On est sur ces cartes depuis des semaines." Erica fronça les sourcils, attrapant les cartes de mots qui étaient éparpillées sur la petite table. "Tu régresses, et ça ne te ressemble pas. Donc je te le redemande - qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Stiles la fixait alors qu'elle croisait les bras avec détermination et basculait en arrière sur son canapé, lui lançant un regard insistant et arquant un sourcil. Il sourcilla, posant la carte qu'il tenait et faisant glisser son majeur à travers sa paume gauche.

**Espèce de mal élevée.**

Erica sourit. "Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais je veux toujours des réponses."

**D'accord, bien.** Fit Stiles en roulant des yeux. **Je vois quelqu'un, ok?** Admit-il avec des mouvements timides et embarrassés. Erica décroisa immédiatement les bras, laissant échapper un petit couinement excité tandis qu'elle se redressait pour le regarder avec des yeux marrons brillants.

"Qui?" Le pressa t-elle impatiemment. "C'est quelqu'un que je connais?"

**D-E-R-E-K H-A-L-E.** Épela t-il, et ses yeux se perdirent pendant un instant.

"Le frère de Scott...?!" Cria t-elle, incrédule. "Le mec sexy du magasin de disques?! Je ne savais pas qu'il était gay... c'est une honte." Ajouta t-elle, un peu déconcertée, comme si une personne lui avait offert un bonbon puis avait décidé de le reprendre avant qu'elle ne le mange. "Je suis totalement outrée."

Stiles renifla. **Tu es impossible.** Signa t-il, souriant et en attrapant son verre d'eau.

"C'est ce qui fait mon charme." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. "Allez, donne moi des détails croustillants. Comment était votre premier rendez-vous? Tu l'as embrassé?"

Plus embarrassé qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre, Stiles posa son verre et lui raconta l'épisode de la fête de Lydia et comment Derek était arrivé et avait insisté jusqu'à ce que Stiles abandonne et lui parle. Il décrit la façon dont ils s'étaient mutuellement réchauffés et comment ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, la manière dont ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se revoir lors d'un premier rendez-vous officiel ce week-end là et comment Stiles l'avait embrassé pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il lui parla même des nuits blanches qu'il avait passé allongé dans son lit, réveillé, des jours avant leur rencard, trop excité pour dormir.

Et il discuta avec elle de leur parfait premier rendez-vous. Où ils étaient allés et comment et ce que Derek avait fait pour lui. Stiles ne mentionna pas la longue conversation qu'il avait eu car il pensait que c'était un moment trop privé, intime que Derek et lui avait passé et Erica n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ses yeux étincelèrent légèrement alors qu'il parlait du coucher du soleil et comment il s'était senti avec les bras de Derek autour de lui, comment ils s'étaient levés quand le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps et-

**-et puis nous sommes allés chez lui - chez Scott -,** Signa Stiles, souriant doucement en se rappelant. **Personne n'était là à part la mère de Scott et elle a été vraiment cool avec tout ça. ****On a pris une douche rapide- Pas ensemble!** Précisa t-il rapidement tandis que le rougissement réapparaissait sur ses joues. Erica le fixa innocemment, haussant un délicat sourcil blond foncé, amusée.

"Je n'ai rien dit." Dit-elle mielleusement.

**Tu pensais à ça.** Stiles la fusilla du regard. Elle agita une main face à l'accusation.

"Continue juste."

**Bien.** Il souffla. **Comme je le disais, on a pris une douche - séparément - et on a été au restaurant et au cinéma. ****Iron Man, je crois. ****Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au film. ****Il...** Le doux sourire refit apparition sur le visage de Stiles et le rougissement vif descendit dans son cou. **Il a gardé ma main dans la sienne pendant tout le film.**

Erica grimaça. "Vous êtes tous les deux écœurants."

**Probablement.** Il grogna, le rougissement progressant encore. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois son verre, le sirotant lentement.

Sans plus d'avertissements, Erica se pencha brusquement en avant vers un Stiles très surpris, qui pouvait presque compter ses longs cils. Il vacilla. "Alors?" Demanda d'une voix rauque Erica, sa douce voix empoisonnée comme s'ils partageaient un sombre secret. "Tu l'aimes?"

Stiles s'étouffa presque dans son verre d'eau.

**Quoi! ****Non! ****Je... ****Je ne sais pas...!** Ses mains s'agitaient dans le vide alors qu'il toussait, tapant presque dans la table surchargée. **C'est... trop tôt.** Finit-il lamentablement, ne regardant pas Erica dans les yeux.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble?" Demanda t-elle avec des yeux plissés, s'affalant.

**Deux mois, je pense.** Signa maladroitement Stiles. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de lui et de Derek à d'autres personnes. Même si Scott ne posait pas de questions, ou le regardait d'une façon aussi dérangeante et impatiente qu'Erica le faisait maintenant. **Techniquement, on se connait depuis la fête du Printemps.**

"Et tu n'es toujours pas sûr de ce que tu ressens pour lui?" Songea Erica, les cartes d'exercices sur la table oubliées depuis longtemps. Ce sujet de conversation était plus intéressant que de savoir comment prononcer 'lézard'. Stiles secoua la tête.

**Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a déjà dit à l'autre.** Admit-il, un air incertain sur son jeune visage. **Il n'est peut-être pas sûr, non plus.**

Erica souffla, redressa les épaules et rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière. "Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux stupides." Déclara t-elle, puis elle sourit. "Tu ferais mieux de le découvrir bientôt, bébé. L'été est presque là et je le promets, tu ne va pas manquer ça."

**Es-tu en train de suggérer-**

"Amourette d'été!" Elle sourit. "Longues promenades sur la plage, rendez-vous avec de la crème glacée, vêtements courts, sexe chaud et torride-"

"Er...ah...!" Le bruit qui sortit des lèvres de Stiles était mortifiant et embarrassant au plus haut point, ses joues et ses oreilles brûlèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Quoi?" Elle sourit doucement, tapotant les joues rouges de Stiles avec tendresse. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à ça. Parce que ce serait un mensonge, Pinocchio." Elle rigola à sa propre blague, s'amusant de la couleur rouge vive qui s'étendait maintenant jusqu'au cou de Stiles. Elle rit même plus fort.

"Vilain garçon...!"

Stiles grogna et enfonça son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle riait toujours avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Bien.

Parfois, il détestait vraiment Erica Reyes.

* * *

**Everyday seems a little longer.**

**(Chaque jour semble un peu plus long,)**

**Every way love's a little stronger.**

**(Chaque façon d'aimer est un peu plus forte.)**

**Come what may,**

**(Advienne que pourra,)**

**Do you ever long for true love from me?**

**(M'as-tu jamais véritablement aimé?)**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Everyday" / Buddy Holly.**

* * *

N/traductrice: Ouep, il était très court! Je suis désolée pour ça mais je ne peux rien y faire, je sais que c'est frustrant pour le lecteur. Bonne journée/soirée/nuit, je vous aime! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	11. Chapter 11

_Rated: M_

_Romance &amp; Friendship_

_[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

N/traductrice:

Hello, les gens! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous êtes prêts pour une nouvelle semaine et tout ça! Perso, je n'ai pas trop envie que le week-end se finisse mais bon... quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller!

VOUS ETES DES FOUS! PRESQUE 100 REVIEWS, JE VOUS AIME TELLEMENT! PLEIN DE BISOUS PARTOUT! Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, vos commentaires adorables et vos visites, vos favoris, vos follows... MERCI!

Voici le chapitre 11, plus long que le précédent! Bonne lecture, je vous aime!

**PS: Il y a un petit message en fin de chapitre important, n'oubliez pas de le lire! :)**

_Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!_

_Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche)._

_Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou)._

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

**_Drayy:_** _Salut! Merci pour ta review, ce sont des gens comme toi qui font vivre le fandom! MERCI!_

_**Marie:**__ Hey, you girl! J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu as bien aimé ta séance de rattrapage. XD Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review! Adorable... *.*_

**Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.**

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 11:

**Now my feet turn the coner back home.**

**Sun turns the evening to rose.**

**Stars turning high up above.**

**You turned me into somebody loved.**

* * *

L'été arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un jour, Stiles étudiait encore férocement pour ses examens finaux et le jour suivant, il était dans les bois en débardeur gris et en short noir, attendant que Derek arrive et le rejoigne pour une baignade dans le bassin qu'ils avaient découvert des mois auparavant.

C'était comme Erica l'avait décrit à un moment qui semblait être la veille.

Les baisers passionnés et les douces caresses, les chaudes nuits passées à moitié-nus dans la chambre de l'un et de l'autre, la liberté et la capacité d'être enfin réunis sans une seule obligation autre que le travail de Derek au magasin de disques. Stiles avait quitté le garage où il travaillait et avait vite trouvé un meilleur job dans la cuisine du meilleur restaurant de la ville avec Scott, qui avait obtenu le poste de serveur.

Derek découvrit bientôt que Stiles aimait vraiment cuisiner. Il avait dit à Derek qu'il faisait les déjeuners et les dîners pour son père depuis que sa mère était morte, héritant de son amour pour la cuisine et pour la nourriture. Il lui avait dit qu'elle cuisinait pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et pour se détendre, et à chaque fois, une version beaucoup plus jeune de Stiles la rejoignait dans la cuisine. Et après qu'elle soit morte, Stiles avait découvert que cela fonctionnait également pour lui.

Il fit goûter à Derek son plat de cochon de Guinée et testa les recettes qu'il avait apprises sur lui, prenant note des réactions de Derek et faisant attention à ses commentaires et à ses plats préférés. Parfois, Scott se joignait à son frère dans une de ses expérimentations, amenant quelque fois Allison Argent avec lui.

L'été se passait parfaitement bien.

C'était arrivé un jour, au milieu du mois de juillet, quand Stiles avait Derek pour lui seul dans sa cuisine, essayant la plus récente recette qu'il avait apprise sur lui. Pratiquement enseveli sous la farine, il s'assit et s'appuya contre le bord de la table de la cuisine et regarda Derek mâcher lentement, le menton posé sur sa paume et un large sourire attentif sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait le visage de Derek s'illuminer.

"Je pense que je viens juste de trouver ma nouvelle chose préférée dans la vie." Commenta t-il, bougeant vers l'énorme pile de gaufres, accompagnée de trois types de crème glacée et de mousse crémeuse et de chocolat fondu et liquide et d'autres choses devant lui. "Même si je vais probablement avoir une crise cardiaque à trente ans, je mourrai en homme heureux." Ajouta Derek en regardant joyeusement le sourire sur le visage de Stiles s'agrandir.

**Tu devrais voir comment Garcia les fait au restaurant, **Signa paresseusement Stiles avec un sourire satisfait. **À côté des siennes, mes gaufres ressemblent à du chocolat recouvert de bois.**

"Je ne dirai pas que c'est du bois," Taquina Derek, posant sa fourchette et étirant son bras sur le côté. "Du ciment, c'est plus probable." Cela lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule et un reniflement joueur, amusé.

**Trou du cul.** Signa Stiles en riant et se mettant à cheval sur ses genoux, taquin. **Tu es juste en train de me salir, tu sais?** Derek rit, le rejoignant alors que Stiles sautillait sur ses genoux, et plaçait deux bras sales autour de son cou. L'homme plus vieux laissa échapper un rire indulgent, faisant courir son pouce sur la joue de Stiles.

"Tu t'es recouvert de farine tout seul," Derek sourit d'une manière sournoise, pinçant fortement le ventre de Stiles et le faisant grogner d'inconfort. "Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça dans la cuisine, exactement? Tu t'es roulé sur le comptoir?" Une autre claque lui frappa l'arrière de la tête tandis que Stiles basculait un peu en arrière. Il émit un grognement en souriant largement.

**Je me suis laissé emporter,** Expliqua t-il, ses mouvements amples et enthousiastes, remplissant de nuages de farine l'espace personnel de Derek. Derek rigola une nouvelle fois, la joie émanant de ses cordes vocales. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait... il savait juste qu'être près de Stiles lui faisait faire des choses étranges et le faisait sourire comme un gamin impuissant en manque d'amour. **Tu sais que j'aime cuisiner pour toi.** Signa Stiles en souriant fièrement face aux petits halètements de rire que faisait Derek - le faire rire n'était pas une tâche simple et Stiles prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait. L'homme secoua la tête, des larmes de bonheur coulant aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de respirer.

"Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime." Lâcha soudainement Derek, à bout de souffle, mais ensuite, son rire s'évanouissant alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le sourire de Stiles s'effaça en une seconde et ses yeux s'élargirent presque comiquement, sa bouche s'ouvrant. Derek s'arrêta de rire un instant plus tard et se figea, l'horreur s'inscrivant sur toute sa figure. Puis Stiles leva deux mains tremblantes, se penchant plus en arrière sur les genoux de Derek, le plus loin possible pour qu'il puisse le voir entièrement, sous le choc.

**...qu'est-ce que tu as dit?** Signa t-il lentement, ses yeux énormes et embrumés fixant Derek avec incrédulité.

"Je..." La bouche de Derek était brusquement très sèche, et il se racla la gorge et il déglutit, puis réessaya. "J'ai dit, je suis amoureux de toi." Il espérait que sa voix sonnait plus confiante que ce qu'il lui semblait. Vraiment, il pensait que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine et courir pour toujours comme un rat abandonnant un navire en pleine dérive.

**Tu... l'es?** Fut la réponse hésitante, lente. Derek acquiesça, les bords de ses oreilles tournant au rouge vif.

Un doux sourire timide fendit petit à petit l'expression de Stiles, et il refit prudemment glisser ses bras autour du cou de Derek, se penchant en avant comme s'il demandait la permission de l'embrasser, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il posa ensuite un baiser chaste et tendre sur les lèvres de Derek, souriant contre lui puisque le baiser était rendu avec la même douceur. Intime et tendre et doux et... parfait.

* * *

Un _buzz_ ennuyant interrompit le sommeil de Derek, le tirant d'un rêve très douteux à propos de Stiles et de chocolat. Il grogna et se retourna, ramenant la mince couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas sortir de ce rêve... c'était chaud et drôle et ça ressemblait tellement à Stiles, que Derek voulait y rester pour toujours. Plus de cauchemars sur sa mère, saignant à mort sur le sol de son bureau, plus de nuits blanches, de nuits hantées à propos d'elle l'appelant pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre, encore et encore. Parce que depuis que Stiles était arrivé dans sa vie, les cauchemars de Derek s'étaient changés en d'agréables rêves.

Le bruit continuait, faisant rouler un gémissement très viril hors de sa gorge, et une main paresseuse sortit de sous la couverture d'été et s'écrasa sur le réveil matin perturbateur, frappant la table de chevet avec un bruit sourd. Derek grimaça et roula sur le dos, écartant sa couverture de son visage et louchant avec des yeux endormis vers le plafond.

Évidemment, il était fatigué. Il s'était endormi trop tard la nuit dernière, passant la soirée avec Stiles et Scott, qui avait magiquement fait venir Allison Argent pour qu'elle les rejoigne pour une soirée cinéma. Comment avait fait la pauvre fille pour supporter un marathon entier de 'Fast and Furious', Derek n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était juste restée assise à côté de Scott et avait grignoté son pop-corn pendant tout ce temps, et sa main avait effleuré celle de son petit frère quand ils voulaient prendre du pop-corn en même temps et-

D'accord. Peut-être avait-il une petite idée de comment elle avait pu rester toute la soirée.

De toute façon, sa décision de rester éveillé jusqu'à l'aube n'était pas une si-bonne-idée comme il l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Il avait seulement eu trois heures de sommeil avant que son réveil ne sonne et l'incite à se lever et à se préparer pour le boulot, et vraiment, trois heures n'étaient pas assez même pour lui. Derek soupira.

Pas de repos pour les méchants, hein?

Il fut lavé et habillé en moins de quinze minutes, traçant lentement son chemin dans les escaliers et à l'intérieur de la cuisine, où Melissa était déjà assise à table avec un toast et une des plus grandes tasses de café que Derek n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie. Elle lui sourit, fatiguée alors qu'il marchait en traînant les pieds. Elle fit glisser un bol de céréales sur la table et pointa du menton la chaise en face d'elle.

"Je t'ai entendu te lever alors je suis descendue et je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner des champions." Expliqua t-elle avec un sourire en voyant l'expression confuse de Derek. Il hocha la tête.

"Merci." Murmura t-il et il s'affala sur la chaise, fixant les céréales qui flottaient dans le bol comme si elles l'insultaient personnellement.

"Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi grognon ce matin?" Demanda Melissa avec un sourcil levé. "Il n'y avait pas Stiles, la nuit dernière?" Derek grommela et laissa tomber son front contre la surface de la table, s'immobilisant quand il trouva que c'était une position assez confortable pour une sieste.

"Ne me parle pas de Stiles," Gémit-il misérablement contre le bois poli. "Cet enfoiré fait toujours la grasse matinée le samedi." Melissa rit.

"Oh, arrête de pleurnicher," Dit-elle avec un geste de la main. "Je suis sûre qu'il va venir te voir au travail plus tard et puis tu ne voudrais probablement pas qu'il te voie comme ça."

Derek haussa les épaules, levant la tête. "Ouais," Admit-il du bout des lèvres et il prit sa cuillère, enfournant rapidement le lait et les céréales déjà-trop-molles dans sa bouche.

Il fut dehors en peu de temps, se rendant en cinq minutes au magasin de disques et garant sa Camaro noire sur le petit parking ouvert réservé aux employés. Le carillon au-dessus de la porte sonna d'un air moqueur et joyeux alors qu'il entrait, fatigué, en faisant un signe de la tête aux jumeaux.

"Coucou." Dit-il d'un air sombre, frottant son œil gauche alors qu'il enlevait sa veste et la jetait sur le comptoir pour que les jumeaux la range. Aiden sourit, faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

"Ce gars a dit coucou, je veux me suicider."

"Qu-" Ethan fixa son jumeau pendant une seconde avec la bouche ouverte, puis secoua la tête, désappointé. "Tu as quitté Ross?" Demanda t-il, sa voix lourde de reproche.

"Vous devez tous les deux arrêter avec ce marathon sans fin de 'Friends', vous me rendez fou." Dit un magnifique adolescent, semblable à un mannequin, du fond du magasin. Derek avait appris à le reconnaître comme étant Jackson Whittemore. Il avait un sourire arrogant, content, plaqué sur ses lèvres, et il rit brièvement avant de repartir pour remettre les disques dérangés à leur bonne place.

"Va te faire foutre." Rétorqua Aiden en souriant. Un doux raclement de gorge contrarié et féminin retentit et la tête de Jennifer apparut derrière l'un des rayons étroits. Elle sourcilla, serrant ses papiers contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle lançait un regard réprobateur à Aiden.

"Langage...!" Ordonna t-elle tandis que les jumeaux acquiesçaient avec des sourires complices. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur Derek pendant un bref moment, et elle lui offrit un sourire, puis redisparut rapidement derrière les étagères, les notes dans ses mains. Derek haussa les épaules, la suivant dans les rayons du fond en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

"Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça?" Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et montra du doigt ses papiers. "Ce n'est pas comme si des clients allaient bientôt arriver, de toute façon."

Jennifer lui sourit timidement, un rougissement vif s'étendant sur ses joues alors qu'elle hochait la tête, lui tendant plusieurs feuilles et un stylo. "Je fais l'inventaire de ce que nous avons, parce qu'on a remarqué que, dernièrement, on avait quelques problèmes avec les précédentes livraisons." Expliqua t-elle et elle tripota ses papiers, ne le regardant pas directement. "Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux écrire le nom du produit sur une colonne, puis le numéro du code barre et le nombre de copies que nous avons à côté."

Derek hocha la tête. "Bien sûr." Dit-il en lui lançant un petit sourire alors qu'il prenait les feuilles et attrapait un disque.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence maladroit, interrompu par l'occasionnel jingle qui indiquait la venue d'un client. Ils l'ignorèrent, laissant Jackson et les jumeaux aider les clients qu'il y avait. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'eux, de toute façon. Aors que les heures passaient lentement, Derek remarqua que de temps en temps, quand ils travaillaient sur la même étagère, Jennifer faisait glisser pas-si-accidentellement sa main contre la sienne. Elle lui souriait et reculait sa main nerveusement, et essayait de cacher le rougissement sur ses pommettes.

Oh, putain.

Il était presque midi quand la tension devînt insupportable, et Jennifer se tourna vers lui et rassembla ses feuilles, se raclant doucement la gorge. Derek se raidit et arrêta d'écrire, levant interrogativement les yeux vers elle, redoutant un peu ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Derek," Commença t-elle maladroitement, et Derek put voir combien elle était nerveuse. _Super,_ pensa t-il en se sentant affreux. _On est deux dans ce cas. _"Je... tu sais... ce n'est pas un secret que je t'aime-"

"Je t'aime aussi, Jen," L'expression confuse de Derek se transforma en un petit sourire amical alors qu'il essayait de lui offrir une porte de sortie. "Tu le sais."

"Oui, je-je sais." Elle laissa échapper un court rire nerveux et crispé tandis que le carillon de la porte sonnait encore joyeusement. "Mais je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment. Et ce que je voulais te demander, hum, bien, voudrais-tu sortir av-"

"Yo, Derek!" La voix d'Ethan l'appela soudainement de l'autre côté du magasin, interrompant son discours. "Il y a un Stiles qui veut te voir, ici!"

Le visage de Derek s'éclaira d'une telle façon que Jennifer s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. Cela prit quelques secondes à la pauvre fille, mais le regard étrangement doux sur la figure de Derek rendit bientôt ce qu'il allait se passer plus clair. Et puis il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et murmura un rapide, "Désolé, je reviens tout de suite.". Et il s'éloigna précipitamment. Elle resta là, immobile.

Regardant furtivement de sa place derrière l'étagère, Jennifer put voir l'exacte manière dont les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent intimement autour de la taille de ce garçon. Un garçon - pas plus âgé que dix-huit, dix-neuf ans - qui avait le sourire le plus tendre et les yeux les plus doux du monde. La manière dont Derek le regardait... elle était vaincue d'avance, elle le savait.

Ils la fixèrent pendant une seconde, et Jennifer agita une main triste vers eux et plaqua un sourire forcé sur son visage alors que le garçon - Stiles - lui retournait un large sourire. Elle fixa une dernière fois Derek...

Puis retourna à ses notes.

* * *

Stiles flâna dans le magasin jusqu'à la fin du service de Derek, lui volant des baisers quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Il apprit à connaitre les jumeaux - préférant définitivement Ethan - et ignora l'arrogance de Jackson, qui faisait parfois des commentaires. Ethan apprit rapidement quelques expressions en langue des signes, utilisant Derek comme un interprète. Il était impatient d'en apprendre plus, pendant qu'Aiden voulait juste savoir signer des insultes, et maîtrisa l'alphabet en peu de temps. Ils mirent un peu de musique, riant et applaudissant quand Derek entraîna brusquement un Stiles éclaté de rire dans un slow.

Jennifer sembla l'éviter en disant qu'elle était trop occupée quand ils lui dirent de se joindre à eux. Derek avait même essayé de lui parler en privé une fois, mais elle avait répondu qu'elle avait 'beaucoup de travail' et lui avait tourné le dos.

Quand son service se finit, Derek salua tout le monde et jeta un bras autour de la taille de Stiles, le poussant à l'extérieur du magasin. Le soleil était déjà couché, mais l'air était encore chaud pendant que le ciel changeait lentement de couleur, passant de l'orange flamboyant au bleu foncé des nuits d'été. Derek avait à peine attrapé ses clés de voiture que Stiles levait ses mains pour le stopper.

**Partant pour une glace?** Demanda t-il en souriant, plein d'espoir alors qu'il levait son poignet et le baissait devant son visage. Derek hocha la tête, rangeant ses clés.

"Évidemment." Il retourna le sourire.

Le petit magasin de glaces était bondé, et Derek prit leurs cornets et suivit Stiles qui s'assit à une minuscule table dans le fond, le regardant impatiemment alors que Derek lui tendait son cornet de glace-ante pépites de chocolat et de beurre d'arachide.

**Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. **Signa Stiles. Derek suivit attentivement ses gestes, sourcillant un peu face aux mots signés.

"Eh bien, dis-moi." Répondit-il clairement, léchant lentement son cornet au citron et à la mangue.

**Scott et Allison sont ensembles.**

Derek s'étrangla avec sa glace.

"Quoi?!" Fit-il en toussant, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes vers eux et il reçut des regards mauvais et dégoûtés. Il les ignora. "Comment? Quand?"

**Il lui a demandé la nuit dernière, quand il l'a ramenée chez elle.** Signa Stiles, ricanant face au visage encore rougi de Derek tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

"Bravo," Grogna Derek en secouant la tête.

**Il était temps, aussi.** Stiles rigola, sa voix rauque et douce faisant fortement déglutir Derek pendant que son cœur ratait plusieurs battements. **Il craque pour elle depuis des années, depuis qu'elle a déménagé à B-E-A-C-O-N H-I-L-L-S.**

"Super," Dit Derek une fois qu'il ne combattit plus pour sa vie, grattant son nez. "On devrait aller à un double rendez-vous avec eux, un jour."

Stiles sourit légèrement, baissant son cône. Il regarda Derek, enthousiaste.

**Ouais. On devrait totalement.**

* * *

**Nights when the heat has gone out,**

**We danced together alone.**

**Cold turned out breath into clouds,**

**We never said what we were dreaming of.**

**You turned me into somebody loved.**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson 'Somebody loved' / The Weepies.**

* * *

N/traductrice: Voilààà! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews (désolée si ce n'est pas le cas) et que vous laisserez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! J'imagine les 109 follows qui laissent tous un petit commentaire... N'hésitez pas! ;)

_**TRUC IMPORTANT (OU PAS):**_

_**Donc, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle! Comme j'ai un examen qui arrive très vite (mercredi), je ne vais pas pouvoir poster du tout la semaine prochaine. Ouais, je n'aurais pas cette si belle moyenne si je ne révisais pas, même un peu! Alors, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça... Mais on se revoit le 25, hein? :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

__Rated: M__

__Romance &amp; Friendship__

__[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M.__

* * *

N/traductrice:

Hey tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les oiseaux font cui-cui chez vous et qu'il fait beau. Du côté du Nord, ça ne change pas: pas de soleil, nuages gris, vent à décorner un cocu... La routine, quoi.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... Alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine! Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et que vous laisserez une review comme celles que vous m'avez laissées sur le onzième chapitre, elles étaient adorables et elles m'ont remontée à bloc pour mon épreuve (qui s'est assez bien passée)! MERCI À VOUS!

Bref, bonne lecture!

__Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!__

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et _les anonymes pourront lire une réponse ci-dessous._

* * *

__Réponse aux reviews anonymes:__

**_**Drayy:**_**__ Un peu comme de la guimauve, non? Je veux les manger... *bave*__

__**Marie:**____ Jennifer... Une femme très, très, très sal*pe! (On est deux à être vulgaires! XD) Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi! C'est une pouf!__

__Wow, j'espère que tes examens se sont bien déroulés, que tu as réussi! Quand auras-tu tes résultats?__

__Ciao, babe!__

* * *

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

__**/!\CHARLIE, TANGO, ROGER! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN MINUSCULE LEMON(minuscule pour moi), VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS!/!\**__

* * *

Chapitre 12:

**Pardon the way that I stare,**

**There's nothing else to compare.**

* * *

Leur idée d'avoir une double rendez-vous se révéla être une assez mauvaise idée, comme le nouveau couple se trouvait être impossible à supporter. Scott et Allison, aussi mignon et incroyable qu'ils soient ensemble, étaient absolument, complètement et totalement écœurants. Stiles les adorait tous les deux, vraiment. Mais ils étaient à ce stade terrible de leur relation où personne ne pouvait rester très longtemps avec eux sans vomir du sucre et des arc-en-ciels.

Donc à la fin, leur soirée partagée se termina avec lui et Derek se regardant désespérément et communicant silencieusement, accompagnée de tentatives désespérées pour trouver une excuse pour se sortir de cet Enfer. Partir aussi loin que possible de toutes ces caresses et ces baisers et de l'amour très présent et gênant dans les yeux du nouveau couple alors qu'ils se regardaient, sans manger une seule fois.

**S'il te plaît,** Signa Stiles avec une moue dégoûtée quand _enfin_, ils sortirent du restaurant en laissant Scott et Allison se déshabiller l'un et l'autre du regard. Bon, eux, plus le pauvre serveur qui essayait encore de prendre leur commande, sans succès. **Pitié, dit moi que nous n'étions pas aussi écœurants quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble.**

Derek ricana, jetant un bras autour de la taille de Stiles alors qu'il s'éloignait avec lui de la chaude lumière orangée du restaurant, ses doigts caressant la hanche de l'adolescent sous la chemise bleue qu'il portait.

"Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on était aussi terrible qu'eux," Répondit-il avec un grimace alors qu'il frottait son menton avec un geste moqueur. "Mais on a définitivement eu nos propres moments de honte avec tout ce..." Une expression à moitié-amusée, à moitié-horrifiée traversa son visage en se souvenant de ça tandis qu'il disait, "...truc drôle."

Stiles frissonna.

**Mon pauvre, pauvre papa.** Signa t-il en secouant sa tête, et Derek hocha frénétiquement la sienne pendant qu'ils marchaient, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

**En fait, en parlant de mon père,** Stiles se toucha le front de façon hésitante, s'arrêtant lentement au milieu de la rue pour mieux voir Derek. **Il n'arrête pas de me saouler depuis de semaines pour que tu viennes dîner... **Il s'interrompit un moment, les mains un peu lourdes tandis qu'il fixait l'expression de Derek, qui passa d'inquiète à intéressée en un éclair.

"Sérieusement?" Demanda t-il, et un petit sourire heureux et béat commença à apparaître sur son visage habituellement sérieux, et Stiles acquiesça, soulagé. "Bien sûr, évidemment que je serai là! Honnêtement, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne me déteste p-"

**Qui a dit ça?** Stiles sourit, taquin et lui fit un clin d'œil en se remettant à marcher avec un petit déhanchement arrogant, suivi par un Derek mort de rire.

"Tu es un impossible trou du cul," Commenta t-il alors qu'il le rattrapait, et enroulait une nouvelle fois son bras autour de la taille de Stiles. L'adolescent laissa échapper un ricanement en se rapprochant un peu plus de Derek.

**C'est ce qui fait mon charme.** Signa t-il en se levant sur la pointe des pieds et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek avant de lui sourire d'un air ravi, une main posée sur le torse de son petit-ami.

* * *

"Donc, Derek." Le Shérif Stilinski se racla la gorge et se pencha un peu, posant sa fourchette et son couteau et regardant le jeune homme effrayé avec une expression calme et calculatrice. "Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait, tous les deux?"

Stiles émit soudainement un bruit étranglé qui ressembla à celui d'un éléphant essoufflé par sa course et toussa, des petits morceaux de steak et de pommes de terres mâchées sortant de sa bouche. Dégueulasse.

Derek, pour sa part, avait pratiquement la même expression qu'un chevreuil pris dans les phares d'une voiture, et il ne fit pas attention à son petit-ami qui était trop choqué, alors il choisit juste de boire une gorgée de son verre d'eau comme un homme agonisant et mort de soif en déglutissant fortement et en secouant la tête avec ses yeux verts écarquillés et effrayés.

"N-non, monsieur." Balbutia t-il - il le jurait à Dieu. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon se faisant gronder par son père... comme si ça pouvait être possible.

"Tu veux dire, pas _encore_." Clarifia le Shérif avec un minuscule sourire, faisant gémir Stiles comme un animal blessé sur son siège. Cet enfoiré aimait ça.

"Pa-uh, p-pa!" S'écria Stiles en regardant son père et Derek. C'était la première fois que Derek entendait la voix de Stiles depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et aussi étouffé et hésitant que ce fut, c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il voulait - avait besoin - de l'entendre à nouveau.

Stiles fusillait du regard son père, maintenant, avec ses oreilles et ses joues enflammées, à moitié essoufflé alors que ses mains se levaient et commençaient à s'agiter si vite que Derek, très hébété, manqua la moitié de ce qu'il disait.

**Jésus, papa! Qu'est-ce que tu... fais, putain? ... tu... ... veux le faire fuir? C'est... ... ... embarrassant, papa, oh mon Dieu! **

Le Shérif sourit juste devant l'expression troublée de son fils, attendant qu'il finisse. "C'est bon?" Demanda t-il quand, enfin, Stiles se stoppa et baissa brusquement ses mains, les posant sur la table. L'adolescent hocha rapidement la tête une fois, les oreilles brûlantes alors qu'il évitait le regard de Derek.

"Bien." Dit le père de Stiles en basculant en arrière et en s'appuyant sur son coude posé sur le bord de la table et il sourit d'un air complice vers les deux garçons. "Parce que je m'en fiche de ce que vous faites ou pas ensemble, mais en tant qu'adulte, je veux être sûr que vous êtes prudents et que vous ne prenez pas de risques."

"Si c'est à propos des préservatifs, monsieur, je vous assure que nous savons comment les utiliser." Fit Derek avec toute la confiance qu'il put rassembler - ce qui n'était pas grand chose, pour être honnête - tandis que Stiles faisait une dernière tentative désespérée pour se noyer dans ses patates.

"Préservatifs, lubrifiant." Ajouta le Shérif en ignorant les bruits pathétiques et mortifiants que faisait son fils à l'autre bout de la table à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. "-préparation, préliminaires, l'ensemble de la chose." Dit-il. "Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés, j'ai entendu dire que ça pouvait être très douloureux quand c'était mal fait."

Derek acquiesça, essayant encore d'assimiler le fait qu'il avait sa première discussion sur le sexe à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, et avec le père de Stiles, de tout le monde.

"Nous serons prudents." Promit-il.

"Bien, super." Soupira lourdement le Shérif en reculant sa chaise avec un grognement et en se levant, tendant son bras sur le côté. "Écoutez... Ça ne vous dérange pas de ranger ici? Je dois vraiment aller travailler." Interrogea t-il avec espoir en regardant d'un air fatigué la table sale. Stiles haussa les épaules.

**Service de nuit?** Demanda t-il, les premiers mots qu'il signa depuis l'impressionnante, incroyable et maladroite conversation.

"Ouais." Répondit son père, attrapant ses clés et sa veste sur le porte-manteau en face de la porte, suivi par Stiles et Derek, qui était venu pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le Shérif enfila sa veste et ajusta son col en lançant un sourire à Derek. "C'était sympa de te rencontrer enfin, gamin." Fit-il doucement en serrant l'épaule de celui-ci. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Moi aussi, monsieur."

"Fais-moi une faveur, tu veux?" Le Shérif Stilinski se rapprocha de lui et baissa la voix comme s'il voulait dire un secret à Derek. "Prends soin de mon ouragan de fils, ok? Il se fourre dans assez d'ennuis comme ça." Le jeune homme rit en hochant la tête.  
"Bien sûr que je le ferai. Je sais à quel point il est incroyable-" Un bruit ennuyé l'interrompit et il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté avec un large sourire sournois pour voir Stiles en train de les fusiller du regard pendant qu'il se raclait la gorge, irrité.

**Vous savez que je peux vous entendre, hein?** Signa t-il, contrarié, les gestes brusques et vifs. **Je suis là.**

Le Shérif rit juste en retour, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils et tapotant le dos de Derek alors qu'il sortait finalement, rigolant pour lui-même en allant vers son Cruiser.

"Amusez-vous bien, les garçons! Soyez prudents!" Lança t-il par-dessus son épaule, amusé par le cri enragé que laissa échapper son fils.

Stiles pouvait jurer qu'il avait le pire père du monde.

"Tu sais... il a raison." Dit calmement Derek aussitôt qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, le bruit des crissements des pneus du Cruiser du Shérif s'évanouissant avec la distance. Stiles se tourna vers lui, interloqué, en fermant à clé la porte derrière eux. Derek haussa nerveusement les épaules. "À propos, à propos des relations sexuelles, je veux dire."

Stiles vira au rouge-tomate en une seconde.

**Tu es- **Commença t-il, embarrassé, il s'arrêta, puis essaya encore. **Tu veux, je veux dire, tu es prêt pour...?**

Derek acquiesça férocement.

"Mais, seulement si tu es prêt." S'empressa t-il d'ajouter, ses joues devenant rose pâle. "Je sais que tu es toujours... hum."

Stiles inclina la tête en déglutissant. Derek prit une profonde inspiration.

"D'accord," Émit-il avec un léger 'ouf', en souriant à son copain. "Tu veux monter?" Stiles acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles en fermant la porte derrière eux avec un petit 'clic'. Stiles s'éloigna et grimpa sur le lit en s'asseyant maladroitement au milieu avec les jambes croisées tandis qu'il fixait, avec des grands yeux couleur miel, Derek s'approcher avec précaution et se percher sur le bord du lit.

Personne ne bougea.

C'était tellement maladroit.

Ce fut Stiles qui fit finalement le premier pas, tendant les mains en avant et effleurant la chemise de Derek comme s'il demandait la permission, avant qu'il fasse glisser ses mains en dessous et qu'il caresse les muscles du ventre de Derek, hésitant. Le jeune homme frissonna, ses yeux verdoyants se fermant alors qu'un doux soupir passait ses lèvres, ses épaules crispées.

Pour dire la vérité, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant. Ils étaient deux jeunes hommes en bonne santé, et ils aimaient se montrer leur amour assez souvent. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, n'étaient pas du tout timides avec les baisers et les caresses en public. Le contact n'était pas bizarre pour eux.

Mais ça -c'était différent des autres fois où ils s'étaient touchés l'un et l'autre. Des autre fois où ils étaient censés réviser les cours de Stiles, ou regarder des films. C'était juste... différent.

Il retroussa un peu la chemise de Derek, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement alors que sa main glissait furtivement le long du dos de Stiles sous sa chemise, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Ils se rapprochèrent encore tandis que Derek se débarrassait de ses chaussures en basculant sur le lit et en déposant de petites baisers sur la peau de Stiles, ses bras sur les hanches de ce dernier.

Dans un rapide et léger mouvement, ils enlevèrent leur chemise et les lancèrent sur le côté, leur torse nu se frottant comme ils soufflaient tous les deux, ils eurent un rire nerveux en se souriant timidement. C'était la première fois de Stiles, et c'était la première fois de Derek avec un autre mec, toutes ses anciennes expériences avec des femmes avaient été oubliées au moment où il avait rencontré Stiles.

Derek fit courir sa main sur le torse haletant de l'adolescent en souriant face au rougissement qui teintait ses joues alors que les doigts de Derek poursuivaient leur chemin vers la peau ferme de sa taille, s'immobilisant à la frontière de son jean. Il pouvait sentir le pouls dans le cou de l'adolescent battre vite, sa poitrine tremblante après chaque inspiration. La main reprit son chemin, glissante sur la jambe de pantalon de Stiles et attrapant doucement son mollet en le soulevant un peu du lit et faisant glisser Stiles dans une position à demi-allongée, à demi-assise.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda nerveusement Stiles avec une main tandis que Derek pressait sa joue contre sa jambe, repoussant le jean pour révéler la peau pâle que Derek avait commencé à embrasser. Ses doigts cherchèrent la fermeture éclair de la botte noire de Stiles, l'enlevant ensuite et la laissant tomber sur le sol avec un lourd 'boum'.

"Te déshabille," Murmura Derek avec un sourire en levant les yeux vers Stiles, ses yeux verts presque clos alors qu'il continuait à embrasser la peau de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rouler son jean.

"O, oh." Chuchota d'un air penaud Stiles, le cœur battant la chamade, et la tête de Derek se redressa en une seconde pour le regarder, stupéfié mais un sourire chaleureux apparaissant sur son visage.

"Fait-le encore." Demanda t-il, un éclat implorant dans ses yeux verts. Stiles pencha un peu la tête, perdu.

**Faire quoi?**

"Parler." Derek sourit légèrement, une rare expression vulnérable qui n'était montrée qu'à Stiles et Scott s'étendant sur sa figure habituellement sévère. "Soupire, grogne, crie - je m'en fous. Je veux juste entendre ta voix."

Stiles se figea, ses yeux marrons écarquillés et surpris dévisageant silencieusement Derek, ses lèvres se déformèrent comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas. Son cerveau n'allait pas le laisser faire aussi facilement.

Mais il acquiesça quand même, et il se redressa sur ses coudes et poussa pour se rasseoir, se rapprochant de Derek alors qu'une expression concentrée chiffonnait son visage, sa bouche luttant contre les mouvements qu'il lui imposait.

"De, Deh..." Essaya t-il puis il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, frustré, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il agrippait l'épaule de Derek. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis réessaya.

"Deh-er, eh-ek." Arriva t-il à dire en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son petit-ami. Il reprit son souffle, ferma la bouche et secoua la tête. **Je suis désolé, c'est juste que ton prénom est un peu difficile à prononcer... trop de C-O-N-S-O-N-N-E-S. **Signa t-il avec une expression peinée et il baissa les yeux en épelant le dernier mot.

Mais Derek ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était assis là, silencieusement, et quand Stiles releva le regard, il vit une expression surprise et craintive, mais l'amour irradiait sur chaque trait de son visage. Cette vue était si belle et si fragile que Stiles trouva que c'était presque douloureux à regarder. Il fixait Stiles avec des yeux chauds et des lèvres tremblantes, ses mains toujours posées mollement sur ses hanches alors qu'il se rapprochait inconsciemment de Stiles en l'enlaçant.

"Ta voix," Murmura t-il, quasiment pour lui-même. "C'est..."

Stiles haussa les épaules. **Quoi, pitoyable?** Essaya t-il de plaisanter. **Ouais, je sais.****Je ressemble à un idiot, c'est comme écouter un disque rayé.**

"Non." Répondit doucement Derek en posant un main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Sa voix se fit plus forte tandis qu'il continuait. "Non. Tu n'es pas un idiot. C'est... le son le plus beau que j'ai jamais... tu... tu es-" Il s'étrangla pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se redresser brusquement et de se coller encore plus à Stiles avec un mouvement vif, et il plaça un petit baiser sur sa bouche.

Oh, maintenant, tu vas être tout mielleux. Se moqua Stiles aussitôt qu'ils se séparèrent, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres même si un faible rougissement montrait sa gêne actuelle et sa satisfaction face au discours de Derek.

"Tais-toi," chuchota Derek avec un faible sourire, et il le poussa fermement en arrière.

**Oh wow. Très viril. Derek est un homme. Derek pète le feu.**

"J'ai. Dit. Tais. Toi." Répéta Derek en soulignant chaque mot par des baisers le long du cou de Stiles, sentant ses rires résonner à travers la peau fine et il commença doucement à descendre sur son torse.

L'unique réponse qu'il reçut fut un long gémissement.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup après ça - ou signèrent, dans le cas de Stiles - mais les bruits ne s'arrêtèrent jamais. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas le faire de la manière traditionnelle, comme ils manquaient de préservatifs et de lubrifiant et Derek ne voulait vraiment pas donner au Shérif une quelconque raison de le mettre dehors... En plus, se protéger était une chose sérieuse.

Mais ils ne laissèrent pas des détails mineurs comme ça les stopper. Il y avait d'autres façons, des façons prudentes et sécurisantes, et Stiles était impatient qu'ils le fassent.

Malgré ses problèmes d'élocution, Stiles se trouva être le plus vocal d'entre eux, au plus grand plaisir de Derek. Il pouvait entendre toutes les sortes de sons qui s'échappaient de lui, et à chaque fois, le cœur de Derek faisait une petite danse excitée dans sa poitrine. C'était magique - les soupirs érotiques, toxiques après que Derek ait déposé des baisers tendres et amoureux sur sa peau sensible, les gémissements de plaisir et les plaintes et les cris d'attente insurmontable quand Derek, enfin, oh Dieu, enleva finalement leur pantalon en se frottant à lui tellement lentement, douloureusement, et envoyant des frissons à travers tout son corps... et les gémissements haletants, tous les bruits désespérés qui faisait défaillir le cerveau de Derek alors que Stiles enfonçait ses ongles dans ses épaules et enroulait une jambe autour de lui quand ils furent complètement nus, respirant lourdement et roulant des hanches d'une manière qui fit bouillir le sang de Derek.

Il s'allongea sur Stiles, enserrant dans sa grande main leur pénis quand Stiles laissa échapper un cri aigu en penchant sa tête en arrière et en se cambrant sur le lit. Le délicieux son de sa voix rauque et cassée fit pratiquement venir Derek, là et maintenant, mais il grogna en serrant les dents et se força à résister, les caressant plus vite alors qu'il haletait, attendait de voir toutes les merveilleuses réactions que l'adolescent pourrait avoir, étendu en-dessous de lui.

Ça ne prit pas plus de temps pour qu'ils jouissent, avec Stiles qui se figea soudain en arquant encore plus le dos, son visage se crispant et ses yeux marrons s'écarquillant, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux tandis qu'il tremblait violemment, en sécurité dans les bras de Derek. Puis Derek sentit les bras de Stiles se resserrer autour de son buste, c'était tellement chaud et bon et parfait qu'il ne put faire aucun geste mais il trembla aussi quand il vînt. Ses mains se retirèrent, hésitantes et il s'immobilisa, se pressant contre Stiles alors que Derek enfonçait son visage dans l'épaule de Stiles, et un gémissement étonné s'échappa de sa gorge.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, flottants dans un plaisir post-orgasmique, haletants et frissonnants et tellement heureux.

Quand Stiles relâcha enfin son étreinte presque étouffante, Derek roula à côté de lui avec un mouvement lent, fatigué mais satisfait, roulant sur son dos avec un lourd soupir.

"Ce... c'était... i-incroyable." Dit-il en haletant toujours légèrement. "Tu, étais incroyable."

Il put sentir Stiles hocher frénétiquement la tête à côté de lui, et il émit un petit rire, basculant sur le côté et s'appuyant sur un bras, l'autre collant Stiles à lui.

"Tu es magnifique," Murmura t-il dans son oreille en embrassant sa tempe, souriant contre sa peau. "Je t'aime."

Ça prit un peu plus de temps que ça n'aurait dû, mais Stiles se pencha ensuite et sourit à Derek, levant son poignet droit entre eux avec son pouce et son petit doigt dressés.

**Moi aussi.**

Oh.

OH.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire en retour... Stiles ne pourrait jamais le dire en retour.

Et Derek lui sourit juste largement et se déplaça pour embrasser doucement le cou de Stiles avec un petit soupir tremblant avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles voie sa déception.

Mais Stiles? Bien sûr qu'il savait.

* * *

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" / Frankie Valli.**

* * *

N/traductrice: Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, ceci était le signe de mon grand retour! Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre et vous? Je bave devant Sterek! XD


	13. Chapter 13

__Rated: M__

__Romance &amp; Friendship__

__[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M.__

* * *

N/traductrice:

Hello, tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas comme ces gens qui se suicident à cause de Zayn Malik qui se sépare des _One Direction_, une de mes amies me cassent les oreilles avec ça! _("MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE?! C'EST **PIRE** QUE LA GUERRE EN **TURQUIE**!" ( Ouep, sauf que c'est en Syrie, hein...))_ Bref, je viens de me rendre compte que je parle toujours de mes malheurs dans mes posts, non? XD

Dooonc, voici le treizième chapitre! Il n'en reste plus que quatre avant la fin... Ça me fait drôle de dire ça!

Rien à dire de spécial aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite juste une bonne journée à toutes et je vous fais des gros câlins de Bisounours!

__Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!__

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et les anonymes pourront lire une réponse ci-dessous.__

* * *

__Réponse aux reviews anonymes:__

_**Guest:** Salut! Je voulais juste te dire: merci d'être là, toujours et encore! MERCI!_

_**Drayy:** T'as complètement raison: personne! Merci pour ton magnifique compliment et ta review! Merci d'être là!_

_**Marie:** Hey! _

_Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review! _

_Ensuite, Stiles ne peux pas lui dire "Je t'aime" à cause de son mutisme et on va dire qu'il bloque un peu sur ses sentiments! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas... XD_

_Bon courage pour attendre tes résultats!_

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

****Résumé:****

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 13:

**I've been searching for a reason.**

**And I'm running out of time.**

**I can feel that it's the season.**

**It's time to make up my mind.**

* * *

Le temps semble passer aussi vite qu'un jeu d'enfant quand tu es amoureux... Même si Stiles Stilinski n'était pas vraiment prêt à admettre tout particulièrement ce dernier mot.

L'été était presque terminé, les derniers jours d'août se déroulaient d'une meilleure façon qu'ils ne le pensaient, complets avec les visites de toutes les piscines possibles et les voyages à la plage, les après-midi sur le toit des Stilinski et les nuits cinéma chez Scott et Derek. C'était une romance d'été parfaite, pensa Stiles. Meilleure que tout ce qu'il jamais imaginé et ce qu'il avait jamais souhaité.

Comme les derniers jours de l'été arrivaient, le groupe d'adolescents avaient pris la décision de passer les jours qui restaient ensemble, avant qu'ils ne partent tous dans différentes facultés et universités.

La destination: Ontario, Oregon.

Un tournoi de Lacrosse était prévu pour la semaine suivante, et Stiles, suivi de Scott et d'Isaac, avaient fait des plans pour y aller et le regarder, comme ils avaient tous fait partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse au lycée. Pendant un après-midi passé chez les McCall, Lydia Martin avait entendu une de leur conversation plus qu'enthousiaste à propos du tournoi et s'était intégrée au projet en arguant que Allison et Jackson viendraient aussi. Elle était audacieuse et déterminée à propos de ça, personne n'osait lui résister.

Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça, en fait, quand j'y repense. Pensa Stiles alors qu'il se couchait dans son lit cette nuit-là. Bon, excepté peut-être Jackson.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement sur la table de nuit, et Stiles se retourna et l'attrapa en l'ouvrant et en souriant quand il vit le message.

_[23:07] Tu dors?_ Fut le court SMS de Derek.

_[23:09] 'Nop. Pourquoi?_

_[23:09] Juste pour vérifier._

Et puis, _[23:10] Donc, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y allait avoir des gens avec vous après tout._

La bouche de Stiles se fracassa au sol alors qu'il regardait l'écran pendant quelques secondes. _[23:11] COMMENT AS-TU DÉCOUVERT CA SI VITE?!_ Tapa t-il vivement.

_[23:11] Un petit oiseau me l'a dit._

Stiles leva un sourcil.

_[23:12] Lydia?_

_[23:12] Scott._ Fut la réponse.

_[23:13] J'aurais dû deviner avant._ Stiles sourit à son portable.

_[23:14] Écoute... je peux te voir demain?_ Était le message suivant de Derek. _[23:15] Je sais que ça va être une journée chargée, avec toutes les affaires à mettre dans les valises et tout. Mais je veux passer quelques moments avec toi avant que tu ne partes._

Stiles grimaça, même si son cœur battait la chamade face aux mots qu'il venait de lire.

_[23:16] Évidemment, grosse nouille. Tu n'as même pas à demander, t'sais._

_[23:16] Ta gueule._

_[23:17] OK. Je te vois demain?_

_[23:17] 'Ouep. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime._

_[23:19] 'Nuit._ Fut tout ce que Stiles put dire en retour.

Il resta éveillé jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Le jour suivant fut effectivement une journée chargée. Stiles était à peine réveillé ce matin-là que son téléphone sonnait et que la voix paniquée de Scott lui hurlait dessus qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses tickets. Pendant plusieurs minutes de cris stressés venant de l'autre côté, Stiles écouta. Il roula des yeux et soupira, puis raccrocha et envoya un message à Scott, lui disant de regarder sous la lampe sur sa table de nuit. La réponse embarrassée qu'il reçut une minute plus tard lui prouva qu'il avait raison, donc Stiles abandonna son portable sur le lit et se prépara pour sa matinée.

Il avait une session avec Erica aujourd'hui, Stiles le savait. Elle voulait avoir un entretien avec lui pour être sûre qu'il était prêt pour le voyage, prêt pour être avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne serait probablement pas compréhensif avec lui. Ici, à Beacon Hills, personne ne se moquait de Stiles à cause de son mutisme, d'abord parce qu'il était un garçon réellement adorable, puis parce qu'il était le fils du Shérif. Mais là-bas? Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il aurait le même traitement.

La session se passa étonnamment bien - en considérant à quel point Stiles était nerveux et excité - et avec des problèmes et des arrêts très superficiels, et à la fin, Erica se leva de son canapé et s'approcha de lui en le bloquant dans un énorme câlin. Il fut collé contre ses seins, sa tête comprimé dans le creux de son cou alors qu'elle le coinçait dans un étau mortel en murmurant à son oreille.

"Je suis si fière de toi, mon bébé!" Dit-il avec un grand sourire, son souffle chaud dans son oreille tandis qu'elle le rapprochait encore d'elle, ses seins appuyant sur son torse. Ses oreilles rougirent. "Va-y et profite bien, ok?" Termina t-elle et il hocha la tête pendant qu'elle le libérait enfin et bougeait pour le tenir à bout de bras en le regardant.

**Bien sûr.** Il sourit.

Le sourire d'Erica s'élargit, chaleureux, et elle le dévisagea. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es plus au lycée," Dit-elle. "J'ai l'impression que c'était juste hier que la compagnie m'assignait à toi pour être interprète. Tu était si timide!" Elle rit à moitié, la larme à l'œil. Stiles laissa échapper un grognement.

**Tu n'es pas BEAUCOUP PLUS âgée que moi.** Souligna t-il avec une mine presque renfrognée, ses geste rapides et larges. Erica bougea légèrement sa main en souriant.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Dit-elle, et elle plaqua rapidement un baiser sur son front, s'écartant avant qu'il ne puisse la frapper. "Tu es toujours mon bébé-Stiles-chou~"

Stiles grogna juste. Parfois, il pensait sérieusement que la personne qui avait donné son diplôme à Erica était hautement droguée, ou à moitié-folle.

Voilà ce qu'était sa vie.

* * *

"Promet-moi de m'envoyer un message avant de te coucher."

Stiles soupira. Derek le regardait sérieusement, ses deux mains sur les hanches de Stiles alors que l'adolescent le poussait pas-si-subtilement contre la porte de la Jeep devant le garage des Stilinski.

**Ça fait trois fois que tu me le demandes aujourd'hui, Derek, et c'est juste pour une semaine. Tu sais que je le ferai, alors ferme-la. **Signa Stiles en essayant de paraître ennuyé, mais le petit sourire qui dansait au coin de ses lèvres détruisait l'effet. Les yeux vers de Derek brillèrent d'un air taquin dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

"Fait-le toi-même." Chuchota t-il à voix basse en se penchant un peu vers le visage de Stiles. L'adolescent sourit, ses yeux fixant la bouche de Derek avant qu'il n'efface la distance entre eux. Le baiser fut long et doux, une sorte de dispute douce de langues et de lèvres alors que leurs mains glissaient paresseusement vers des endroits qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

Une voiture passa et s'arrêta lentement à côté d'eux, et puis la tête de Jackson Whittemore apparut derrière la fenêtre de la Porsche, avec un sourire crispé sur le visage et un sourcil arqué. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre dans un bond. Derek sourit maladroitement et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Stiles.

"Vous n'allez quand même pas vous déshabiller ici, non?" Plaisanta t-il méchamment. "Je viens juste de manger." Lydia, qui avait le regard noir, laissa échapper un court rire amusé. Stiles rougit furieusement.

**Va te faire foutre, connard.** Signa t-il brusquement, ses oreilles brûlantes d'embarras. Derek leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Jackson se tourner vers Lydia, confus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit?" L'entendirent-ils demander doucement, mais elle secoua la tête.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir." Répondit-elle clairement, et elle sourit à Stiles quand Jackson se retourna. Elle se pencha vers lui, ses coudes surs ses cuisses alors qu'elle posait son menton dans sa paume en regardant le couple dehors. "Scott est là?"Demanda t-elle. Stiles secoua la tête.

"Il a dit qu'il passait prendre Isaac." Ajouta Derek en haussant les épaules.

"Il est sur le chemin," La voix d'Allison résonna soudain à l'arrière de la Porsche de Jackson. Stiles ne pouvait pas la voir, mais quand elle agita son téléphone en face d'eux pour montrer le dernier message de Scott, il remarqua sa silhouette assise dans le noir sur la banquette arrière avec un petite couverture et un sac de nourriture derrière elle.

Comme s'il avait été appelé, la moto verte de Scott apparut sur la route, roulant jusqu'à eux et s'arrêtant lentement. Avec ses cheveux noirs et frisés et en désordre et son visage pale, Isaac sauta de l'arrière de l'engin sur ses jambes tremblantes à la minute où ils se garèrent, marmonnant dans un souffle quelque chose à propos des psychopathes à la mâchoire inégale avec un faux permis de conduire. La moto continuait de gronder alors que Scott leur souriait en enlevant son casque.

"Puis-je garer mon bébé dans le garage de ton père?" Demanda t-il à Stiles, qui haussa les épaules et acquiesça en se tortillant dans les bras de Derek pour poser une main rassurante dans le dos d'un Isaac très instable. Scott n'attendit pas plus et conduit tout droit dans le garage, évitant par miracle la moitié du bazar du Shérif sur les étagères. Il revint plus lentement en portant deux gros sacs sur chacune de ses épaules. "Merci de m'avoir aidé." Souffla t-il sèchement vers Isaac en laissant tomber les sacs sur le sol avec un grognement et un 'thud'.

"Tu as essayé de me tuer." L'accusa Isaac, de mauvaise humeur avec un sourcillement. Tout le monde rigola.

Allison passa la tête à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture en attendant patiemment que Scott vienne. Ils s'embrassèrent directement en face de tous, et Stiles pouvait juste grogner. Derek était le seul assez proche qui pouvait l'entendre faire.

Ils chargèrent bientôt leurs affaires et montèrent dans les deux voitures - Scott rejoignit Allison sur la banquette arrière de la Porsche de Jackson, alors qu'Isaac se retrouvait en compagnie de Stiles dans sa Jeep bleue, glissant sur le siège passager pour l'attendre.

Stiles était le seul à ne pas être monter dans sa voiture, toujours immobile dans les bras de Derek, qui était encore appuyé contre la porte du conducteur de la Jeep de Stiles. Stiles se décala et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek en se rapprochant et en posant son front contre le sien. Les autres eurent la décence de regarder ailleurs, et Isaac commença soudainement à se demander très sérieusement quel temps il y avait en Oregon et Scott coopéra avec un petit peu trop d'enthousiasme. Stiles appréciait vraiment ça. Ils leur donnaient une chance pour qu'ils se disent au revoir.

**Tu vas me manquer.** Signa lentement Stiles en faisant glisser sa main du cou de Derek pour toucher son propre menton avec un mouvement doux. Derek grimaça, mais ses yeux étaient chauds et légers tandis qu'il rapprochait Stiles.

"Maintenant, qui est la grosse nouille?" Murmura t-il doucement, si proche que son souffle effleurait les lèvres de Stiles. Stiles ricana faiblement.

**Sois sérieux.** Il grogna d'un air joueur en lui donnant un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule.

"Je le suis. Vraiment." Dit Derek avec une expressions moqueuse. Le sourire timide de Stiles se transforma en un rire. Il secoua la tête, puis se pencha vers Derek, son nez frottant contre le sien.

Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, l'embrasser tendrement voulait dire plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait dire. Et quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut dans le silence, et Stiles se recula et grimpa dans sa Jeep et démarra la voiture. Il lança un dernier regard à Derek à travers la vitre et lui sourit avec un regard particulier qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, puis il mis les gaz et suivi la Porsche de Jackson en laissant la silhouette obscure de Derek sur le trottoir des Stilinski.

Ils venaient de tourner dans une autre rue quand Isaac, qui mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure depuis deux minutes, le fixa soudain, curieux. "Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" L'interrogea t-il calmement.

Stiles ne répondit pas.

* * *

**And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do.**

**There are too many thoughts in my head.**

**There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose.**

**So I'm thinking**** over the things that you've said.**

* * *

**Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Thinking Over" / Dana Glover.**

* * *

N/traductrice: Est-ce utile de dire que ce chapitre était vraiment court...? Nan. J'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même! Passez une bonne journée et ne rêvez pas trop de Sterek (J'adorerai... **)


	14. Chapter 14

_Rated: M_

_Romance &amp; Friendship_

_[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

N/traductrice:

¡Hola, mis amigos! J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait beau chez vous parce que pour une fois, il fait bon dans le Nord de la France! *suis au Paradis*

Breeeef, voici le... quatorzième chapitre! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin et je me demande ce que je vais faire après ça... J'ai découvert que j'adore traduire en fait!

ENFIN, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et découvrir ce qu'il s'y passe!

_**SPOILER DU CHAPITRE:**_

_**Pour ceux qui lisent ceci, sachez qu'il y a une scène assez violente plus bas et bon... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**_

__Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!__

__Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).__

__Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et les anonymes pourront lire une réponse ci-dessous.__

* * *

__Réponse aux reviews anonymes:__

__**Drayy:**____ Hello, you! Toujours au rendez-vous... Je t'adore! Sinon merci! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant les chapitres traduits! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi...__

* * *

****Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.****

* * *

**Résumé:**

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 14:

**We are the reckless,**

**We are the wild youth.**

**Chasin visions of our futures.**

* * *

Leur motel était... étonnamment presque acceptable. Enfin, si tu n'avais pas des goûts de luxe.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un cinq étoiles, mais les draps étaient propres et l'odeur de la pénicilline était assez faible, de toute façon, quelques pulvérisations de déodorant la couvrirait bien. Avec d'autres pulvérisations appréciées de parfums des filles, leurs chambres mornes et tristes devinrent finalement un peu plus accueillante.

Lydia, évidemment, avait pris une chambre avec Jackson, et Scott - après une rapide et courte excuse pour Stiles - alla avec Allison en le laissant prendre une chambre avec le seul autre membre du groupe encore libre - Isaac. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles n'était pas heureux de partager une chambre avec Isaac, et honnêtement, la demande de Scott était compréhensible et, malgré que ce soit malsain, il avait besoin d'être toujours collé à Allison à chaque moment. Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Bon, peut-être juste un petit peu.

De toute façon, ils étaient tout le temps fourrés dans la chambre de Lydia et de Jackson, comme c'était la seule chambre à pouvoir avoir une télévision. En plus, Jackson leur avait généreusement payé des pizzas, donc ils allaient tous rester là pour une soirée film, parler et plaisanter et discuter joyeusement sur le futur tournoi.

Ils allaient regarder leur quatrième film quand la tête d'Allison commença à glisser de l'épaule de Scott, donnant le signal pour que tout le monde aille se coucher. Ils se levèrent et firent semblant de nettoyer un peu avant que Lydia les chasse, fermant la porte alors que tous partaient vers leurs propres chambres.

"C'est le grand jour demain, hein?" Demanda Isaac tandis qu'il s'affaissait sur son lit en baillant. Stiles hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire.

**Peux pas attendre.** Signa t-il rapidement en s'asseyant et en enlevant ses chaussures avec les pieds pendant qu'il grimpait sur son lit. **Tu ne vas pas te coucher?** Interrogea t-il après plusieurs secondes, quand il vit qu'Isaac ne bougeait pas pour aller au lit. Isaac le regarda pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête.

"Je pense que j'vais aller chercher quelque chose au distributeur dehors." Dit-il en se relevant sur ses pieds et en s'étirant. "Tu veux que je te prenne un truc?"

Stiles haussa les épaules. **Surprend-moi.** Signa t-il. Isaac rigola, fermant la porte derrière lui alors qu'il partait.

Au moment où il partit, Stiles se redressa avec un grognement et chercha son sac en pêchant son portable et en tournant l'écran vers lui avec un sourire impatient. Il avait vingt-et-un appels manqués, et il y avait quatorze nouveaux messages qui clignotaient doucement sur son écran. Stiles découvrit bientôt que deux venaient de son père, douze de Derek. Bien sûr.

_[21:34] Salut gamin. Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone. Appelle-moi quand tu arrives._

_[21:52] Salut bébé. Où es-tu?_

_[22:46] Stiles._

_[22:48] STILES._

_[22:57] Tu avais promis que tu allais appeler dès que tu serais arrivé, petit merdeux._

_[23:13] Stiles. C'est ton père. Quoique tu fasses, appelle juste ton petit ami, il me rend dingue._

_[23:22] S_

_[23:22] T_

_[23:23] I_

_[23:23] L_

_[23:23] E_

_[23:23] SSSSS._

_[23:24] Je jure devant Dieu que si tu ne réponds pas dans les prochaines dix minutes..._

_[23:35] Bon. Plus de sexe. Jamais._

Stiles éclata de rire en plaçant une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruits. Ses épaules tremblèrent, il ne pouvait pas le croire et il laissa échapper un ricanement en rédigeant un premier message pour calmer son père.

_[01:04] Salut papa, je suis vivant. Oublié d'appeler, désolé. On s'est bien amusé ici dans cet hôtel poussiéreux, et demain, on va voir le tournoi. On se parle demain. T'aime._

Il pressa la touche 'envoyer' et sourit en passant au message de Derek. Il rigolait encore un peu, amusé par les gamineries de Derek, ses messages implorants. Il allait tellement utiliser ça contre lui quand ils rentreraient à la maison.

_[01:09] Tu dors?_ Envoya t-il. Il attendit pendant trois grosses minutes avant de taper un autre message. _[01:12] Je sais que tu es réveillé._

Pas de réponse.

_[01:15] Oh allez. Je suis désolé, d'accord?_

_[01:15] TU DEVRAIS L'ÊTRE PUTAIN._

La réponse fut instantanée. Stiles ricana.

_[01:16] Comment s'est passée ta journée?_ Tapa Stiles en retour avec un sourire taquin dansant sur ses lèvres. _[01:16] Je t'ai manqué?_

_[01:16] Bien sûr que non, sale gamin._

_[01:18] Hey! Je suis presque aussi grand que toi! En plus, je sais que tu mens, il n'y a qu'à voir tous les appels manqués et les messages que tu m'as envoyé._

_[01:19] Ta gueule._

_[01:19] N'apprécies-tu pas juste le fait que j'ai toujours raison?_ Tapa Stiles avec un sourire arrogant et fier de lui-même.

_[01:20] Je ne te parle pas._

_[01:20] T'es en train de le faire, là._

_[01:21] Si tu ne te tais pas, je te jure que je vais t'enfoncer un cactus dans le cul, petit con._

_[01:21] C'est la chose la plus romantique que tu m'as jamais dite._

_[01:23] Tu es impossible._

_[01:23] Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes._ Envoya Stiles sans arrière pensée, il se figea sur le coup quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était cruel... dire cela avant même que Stiles puisse être absolument sûr qu'il aimait Derek en retour. Ce dernier devait aussi être médusé, car celui lui prit pratiquement cinq minutes pour répondre.

_[01:28] Il est tard. Tu devrais te coucher, grosse journée demain._

_[01:30] Ouais._ Envoya Stiles en tapant lentement. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur battant nerveusement et son estomac se nouant, il se sentait coupable, de façon injustifiable, de ne pas être capable de retourner le sentiment. _[01:30] Tu as raison._

_[01:31] Ok. Bonne nuit._

_[01:32] Bonne nuit._

* * *

Le sentiment lourd qu'avait causé leur conversation tortura le cœur de Stiles toute la nuit, et même quand il se leva le matin après une courte période de sommeil, il se sentait encore mal à propos de la manière dont leur discussion avait finie. Il pouvait pratiquement voir le visage déçu, blessé de Derek, le visage que l'homme essayait de cacher à chaque fois que Stiles ne disait pas ces mots en retour.

En vérité, Stiles y pensait. Il tournait et retournait inlassablement le sujet dans sa tête, argumentant contre lui-même et analysant ses propres sentiments, qui étaient compliqués. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouvé une réponse, il changeait d'avis ou avait des doutes, et malgré lui, il se dégonflait et se taisait.

Il fut habillé et prêt à partir avant même qu'Isaac puisse sortir de son lit, attendant que l'autre finisse de se laver la figure. Ils étaient supposés être dehors dans dix minutes, comme l'avait ordonné Lydia plus tôt en toquant furieusement à leur porte. Stiles se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés et le pied tapant impatiemment sur le sol. Isaac lui lança un regard ennuyé à travers le miroir en soufflant alors qu'il cherchait sa serviette.

"Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu était chiant?" Grogna t-il en baissant sa serviette et en reniflant une fois.

**Oui.** Signa Stiles en décroisant les bras. **On devrait y aller, tu sais. ****Je ne veux pas rendre folle Lydia.**

Comme si c'était un signal, un toc-toc rapide retentit contre la porte, et une voix stridente appela. "Stiles, Isaac, je jure devant Dieu qu'on peut et qu'on ira sans vous! Ramenez vos fesses ici!" Trop tard, pensa sombrement Stiles. Lydia était déjà fâchée.

Isaac s'habilla en un temps record et ils sortirent avant même que Lydia puisse retoquer. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, les attendant à bonne distance de la fille furieuse aux cheveux auburn. Elle était là, immobile avec ses bras emmêlés et la mâchoire si serrée que Stiles s'inquiéta du fait qu'elle puisse se casser les dents.

Sans un mot, elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule et se retourna en marchant jusqu'aux escaliers avec ses talons aiguilles cliquetant et ses hanches se balançant.

Jackson la suivit rapidement en disant aux autres de se dépêcher.

La journée passa sans plus d'accidents. Et cela, jusqu'au dîner.

Ils allèrent à un petit restaurant situé à deux rues du lieu où le tournoi aurait lieu plus tard, avalant un bout avant que l'excitation arrive. Ils riaient et parlaient entre eux en discutant fébrilement du jeu et des chances de leur équipe préférée. Stiles agitait ses mains, enthousiastes, en essayant d'exposer son point de vue comme Isaac continuait de soutenir que leur équipe favorite avait toutes ses chances.

À la moitié de son discours, cependant, un rire moqueur retentit soudainement dans le box à côté d'eux, le bruit de leur conversation s'évanouit en un instant.

"Regarde ce débile," Dit un des gars obèses en se penchant sur son banc et en couvrant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Ses amis - ils étaient trois - éclatèrent de rire. "Il est attardé ou quoi?" Il regardait Stiles.

Le visage de ce dernier tourna rouge vif en une seconde.

Le silence tomba sur leur table. Il sentit Scott se raidir à côté de lui, son poing se serrant sur son genou, et il entendit Isaac siffler de l'autre côté. En face de lui, l'expression de Lydia se durcit, se transformant en la plus effrayante et la plus froide expression que Stiles ait jamais vu, et elle posa sa fourchette sur la table avec un bruyant _'clic'_ qui attira le regard de tous autour de la table. Elle se tourna lentement sur le côté, ses yeux verts et glacials fixés sur le gars encore hilare.

"Excusez-moi?" Fit-elle doucement, sa voix calme. Mais le gang savait déjà reconnaître les dangereux signes de la tornade qui arrivait. Le gars lui offrit un regard en souriant, il ne prétendait même pas cacher le fait qu'il la déshabillait du regard.

"Wow, salut beauté." Dit-il, un de ses amis - un mec très grand avec des cheveux noirs et des oreilles percées - sifflant, complètement d'accord. "Vient ici une seconde, laisse-moi regarder ce corps fumant." La mâchoire de Lydia se serra, Jackson gronda à côté d'elle dans une rage à peine contenue. Elle mit une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer, puis se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table à côté. Elle s'immobilisa en face du gars énorme en se penchant en avant sur une main qu'elle claqua sur la table. Le mec lui sourit en levant ses sourcils et en hochant fièrement la tête vers ses amis.

"Je vois que tu penses que toutes les filles veulent... juste sauter dans tes bras?" Dit-elle froidement, le poison suintant de sa voix tandis qu'elle se penchait jusqu'à ce que son nez soit à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux durs, verts plongeaient directement dans les siens pendant qu'elle continuait. "Mais je ne pourrais pas trouver un mec plus dégoûtant que toi même si j'essayais. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes qui ont le besoin constant de montrer à quel point ils sont grands et sûrs d'eux-mêmes...?" Finit-elle, son regard effleurant brièvement son entre-jambes avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux vers lui avec un ricanement, se redressant dans un brusque mouvement. Elle se retourna, et rejoignit ses amis, qui étaient assis là, abasourdis et encore autour de la table.

Cela prit exactement trois secondes pour que les applaudissements explosent autour de la table - et de celles qui avaient entendu la conversation - et même les amis du gars rigolèrent un peu en regardant le rougissement furieux qui apparaissait sur ses joues. Il se leva brusquement et se précipita hors du restaurant en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Personne ne mentionna l'accident jusqu'à la fin du match, quand Scott squatta le lit d'Isaac et laissa l'autre garçon s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il demanda à Stiles s'il allait bien, et Stiles signa que c'était ok en changeant rapidement de sujet, comme s'il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il avait vécue au restaurant.

Ils abandonnèrent donc après ça, reprenant leur discussion sur le tournoi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller au lit.

* * *

Ils avaient encore deux jours avant la finale du tournoi, et Stiles avait à peine le temps de parler à Derek. Avec ses journées chargées et remplies avec les plans de Lydia (et d'Allison) pour les vacances, il n'avait que la nuit pour s'occuper de lui-même, quand tous allaient finalement se coucher. Stiles et Derek s'envoyaient des messages chaque nuit, se racontant leur journée et échangeant des absurdités douces et amoureuses qui donnait l'envie de vomir à Isaac.

L'accident dans le restaurant ne refit jamais surface.

Cette nuit-là, le gang décida de faire une autre soirée cinéma. Cette fois-ci, c'était Slashers. Scott protesta, on ne pouvait pas faire une nuit 'Slasher' sans nourriture de couleur rouge (sa suggestion de pop-corn garni de confiture de fraise avait été rejetée avec des cris dégoûtés venant de tous), donc Stiles s'était porté volontaire pour aller chercher de la réglisse rouge, des m&amp;m, et une boisson à la cerise très louche que personne n'aimait à part Jackson.

Il était sur le chemin pour retourner à l'hôtel, un sac en plastique rempli de toutes les friandises rouges qu'il avait pu trouver pendu à son poignet alors qu'il finissait d'écrire un message à Derek pour lui faire savoir qu'il lui parlerait plus tard cette nuit. Il pressait la touche 'envoyer', quand ses yeux perçurent un mouvement dans l'ombre, à quinze pas de lui. Glissant son portable dans sa poche, Stiles ralentit, regardant suspicieusement les alentours en espérant paraître normal par rapport aux ennuis dans lesquels il savait se fourrer.

"Bien bien bien, regardez les gars. C'est le débile." Dit une voix familière, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de Stiles alors qu'il voyait les caïds du restaurant sortir de l'ombre, menés par le même gars énorme. Stiles se raidît.

"Tu as du courage de te montrer ici." Fit-il, son gang encerclant Stiles, qui tentait de ne pas laisser voir à quel point il était inquiet et effrayé. Il était seul contre quatre gars immenses... il n'aurait aucune chance si quelque chose arrivait. "Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais? Toi? Non? Anglais?" Se moqua t-il en articulant doucement comme si Stiles était un idiot.

"T'es stupide?" Ricana un d'entre eux - un blond sale avec une calotte noire - et il s'approcha de Stiles en le regardant de haut. "Hey. Il t'a posé une question."

Stiles ne pouvait pas répondre, furieux et humilié, il essaya de passer en espérant qu'ils le laissent partir. Ils ne le firent pas, et le gars aux cheveux noirs avec les piercings attrapa l'épaule de Stiles en le forçant à se retourner. Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

"Quoi, un chat a volé ta langue?"

"Regardez-le, c'est un débile."

"Trisomique."

"Tu penses que tes petits copains peuvent te protéger, maintenant?"

"Répond quand on te parle!" Quelqu'un le poussa dans le dos, l'envoyant sur le gars obèse. Son sac tomba à terre tandis que le gars agrippait sa chemise et le repoussait violemment.

Et puis, tout explosa.

Les coups de poings arrivèrent de partout, le faisant haleter de douleur alors qu'il tentait de frapper en retour, de s'échapper, n'importe quoi. Ils le poussèrent, se rapprochèrent de lui en criant des insultes, le traitant de débile, de retardé.

Et il ne pouvait pas leur dire d'arrêter. Il essayait, mais sa bouche refusait d'émettre le moindre son, et il bredouillait et haletait, recevant en pleine face les insultes qu'ils lui lançaient.

Tout n'était que douleur.

Stiles était terrifié, la panique brouillonnait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il réalisait qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser et s'arrêter. Ils continuèrent de le frapper, leurs coups étaient plus forts que prévu. Il trébucha pendant une seconde, et ils en profitèrent pour le mettre à terre, mêlant les coups de pieds aux coups de poings. Stiles était assez sûr qu'un ou deux de ses os étaient cassés.

Un coup de pied particulièrement fort dans l'estomac fit crier de douleur Stiles, et il s'affaissa et serra son ventre. Sa tête saignait. Il avait du sang dans la bouche, et même si ses yeux étaient fermés, il pouvait sentir comment les choses étaient floues et distantes. Ses oreilles sonnaient, et il ne pouvait plus s'entendre hurler.

Puis, tout devînt noir.

* * *

**And if you're still bleeding,**

**You're the lucky ones.**

**'Cause most of our feelings,**

**They are dead and they are gone.**

* * *

****Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Youth" / Daughter.****

* * *

N/traductrice: Arf, bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, même s'il est particulièrement dur et qu'il se finit en Cliffhanger. Je n'ai pas beaucoup relu pour les fautes et les erreurs d'orthographe... Est-ce qu'il y en a beaucoup? Laissez plein de reviews qui pourront m'assommer, haha! Je vous aime!


	15. Chapter 15

_Rated: M_

_Romance &amp; Friendship_

_[Derek H., Stiles] Scott M., Lydia M._

* * *

N/traductrice: Salut à toutes, mes amours! Comment allez-vous en cette magnifique soirée de Pâques? Je me suis gavée de chocolat...

Bref, voici le quinzième chapitre de cette traduction, bientôt finie! Ça me fait drôle de dire ça... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et qu vous me laisserez votre avis pour que je le transmette à Tamyou. :)

Concernant les reviews... Je suis ultra désolée de ne pas y répondre cette fois-ci, j'ai beaucoup de cours à réviser en ce moment et je ne veux pas louper mon année. Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... Sachez qu'elles sont **très** **importantes** pour moi, que je les adore **autant** que je vous adore! Merci à toutes de me suivre encore et de laisser des reviews! Je vous aime!

_Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!_

_Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche)._

_Je répondrai aux reviews (anonymes ou pas). Les inscrits recevront un PM de ma part (et peut-être de celle de Tamyou) et les anonymes pourront lire une réponse ci-dessous._

_Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou._

* * *

**Résumé:**

**Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD**

* * *

Chapitre 15:

**You cut me down to size,**

**And opened up my eyes.**

**Made me realize,**

**What I could not see.**

* * *

La première chose que Stiles connut quand il se réveilla pour la première fois, fut la douleur.

Ça partit seulement en quelques secondes, en fait. Il se sentait étrangement distant et engourdi, comme s'il était sous l'eau, mais il y avait encore une douleur sourde qui battait dans ses veines et il voulait grogner de protestation. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à quel point il essayait, sa bouche ne fonctionnait pas et ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas. Et après ces quelques secondes de conscience brumeuse, il retomba dans une obscurité bienheureuse.

La seconde fois fut considérablement meilleure, avec un état de d'inconscience moins profond. Évidemment, la douleur était toujours présente, beaucoup plus perceptible et forte qu'avant. Mais, après plusieurs tentatives déterminées, Stiles força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Il papillonna des yeux, louchant à cause de la lumière vive dont il ne pouvait pas trouver la provenance, et il tenta d'analyser les alentours.

Tout était encore flou et assez sombre et brumeux, et cela lui fit tourner la tête et son estomac se retourna. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et prit une grande respiration, seulement pour gémir sous la douleur brusque qui lui poignarda la poitrine. Il essaya de bouger pour combattre la douleur, mais ses bras ne bougeaient pas. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait de ciment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau hors-jeu.

La troisième fois, Stiles se réveilla avec un violent sifflement de douleur, ses lèvres s'ouvrant dans une cri silencieux et lors que son dos se arquait sur le lit, puis il retomba et gémit misérablement. Il cligna des yeux, groggy, apportant une main à son visage pour le frotter alors qu'il se forçait à respirer lentement.

Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes pour remarquer qu'il avait un cathéter attaché à son bras, un fluide pale s'écoulant à travers le tube dans ses veines. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, ses yeux roulant paresseusement tandis qu'il tentait de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital, bien que ce n'était pas celui de Beacon Hills pour une raison qu'il ne savait pas. Son regard erra et tomba finalement sur une forme endormie pliée sur une chaise à l'allure très inconfortable, et ça prit à son cerveau plusieurs autres longues secondes pour réfléchir et réaliser que la personne endormie à côté de lui était son père.

Sa main tâtonna - ce qui nécessita plus d'effort que cela n'aurait dû, pensa amèrement Stiles - jusqu'au bras de la chaise, d'où il commença à pousser faiblement la taille de son père. Le Shérif se redressa en un instant en regardant partout avec des yeux pales et épouvantés. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Son père avait l'air terrible, fatigué et inquiet, ses yeux gonflés et rouges avec des cercles noirs autour d'eux et une barbe de trois jours sur les joues et le menton.

"Stiles...!" Sursauta t-il sur son siège en attrapant sa main gauche avec la sienne comme si Stiles allait se lever et s'enfuir en le regardant, inquiet. "Oh Dieu, tu es réveillé." Souffla t-il en embrassant les phalanges de sa main et en pressant le dos de sa main contre sa joue tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et prenait plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer. "Merci Dieu... merci Dieu." Murmura t-il.

Stiles se tortilla un peu, faisant lever les yeux de son père vers lui et le faisant sourire tendrement, les reliefs de ses larmes glissant de ses yeux.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?** Signa maladroitement Stiles avec sa main libre, ses mouvements lourds et mous. Il bougea encore, inconfortable et douloureux.

Le Shérif soupira lourdement. "Tu ne te souviens pas?" Demanda t-il calmement en fermant les yeux pendant une seconde. "Tu as été tabassé. Des gars qui t'ont insulté quelques jours avant d'après Scott."

Attendez... donc, ce n'était pas un rêve.

"Oh." Le mot sortit des lèvres de Stiles dans un murmure silencieux, ses yeux bruns-whiskys distants et vitreux pendant qu'il commençait à se rappeler ce qui lui été arrivé. Un frisson monta dans son dos aux souvenirs qui le submergeaient. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant en bloquant les échos des cris insultants et des coups mélangés à ses propres hurlements choqués. C'était un souvenir qu'il souhaitait pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire et ne plus y penser.

**Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient?** Signa t-il enfin en arrachant son regard vide de la vue du plafond et en regardant péniblement son père.

"Six jours." Répondit le Shérif en expirant fortement et lentement, tendu comme s'il avait peur de s'effondrer soudainement en face de son fils. "Les docteurs t'ont rafistolé en peu de temps et ont dit que tu allait bien, mais que tu ne te réveillerais pas tout de suite... tu nous as inquiété, gamin." Le Shérif essaya de sourire, mais le résultat fut peu réussi et ressembla plus à une grimace, le cœur de Stiles se serra.

**Pardon.** Il frotta faiblement sa poitrine. Il se sentait fatigué, si peu de temps après s'être réveillé, mais il s'interdisait de se rendormir déjà. **Où sont les autres?** Demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours comme si le groupe allait apparaître magiquement dans la chambre sombre.

"Ils dorment dans l'hôtel que vous avez loué." Dit doucement le Shérif. "Scott a dit que c'était Isaac qui t'avait trouvé. Quand tu n'es pas revenu, le pauvre gosse est allé te chercher et t'a retrouvé évanoui à terre à quelques rues du motel. Ils se sont fait du souci." Il s'arrêta en laissant échapper un autre soupir comme il secouait la tête. "Derek est là, aussi." Ajouta t-il.

**Derek?** Signa lentement Stiles, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise et son cœur battant soudain plus vite à la mention de ce nom. Le Shérif hocha la tête.

"Il est venu ici avec moi." Dit-il. "Il était là il n'y a pas longtemps. Tout le temps, en fait. On l'a en quelque sorte forcé à aller prendre une douche et à dormir." Il sourit de nouveau, et ce sourire-là fut un petit peu plus convainquant.

Stiles acquiesça lentement en bougeant un peu alors que ses paupières commençaient à tomber. Son père le remarqua, bien sûr, et il tendit son autre main pour caresser les cheveux de son fils. Stiles bascula sous le toucher en fermant les yeux et en émettant un soupir de contentement.

"Rendors-toi, gamin." Entendit-il murmurer son père. "Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras."

* * *

Et il le fut. Quand Stiles se réveilla dans l'après-midi du jour suivant, le Shérif était encore assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, lisant un gros livre rigide. Quand il vit les mouvements léthargiques de son fils, cependant, il posa son livre en se penchant pour embrasser le front de Stiles.

"Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant." Dit son père avec plus de joie dans la voix que la veille. "Comment te sens-tu?"

**Bien.** Stiles toucha paresseusement son torse de son pouce, encore un peu endormi. **Ma poitrine me fait mal.**

"C'est parce que tu as trois côtes cassées." Fit la voix de Scott, près de la porte. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil en voyant son meilleur ami s'approcher de son lit avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Il s'affala sur le bord du lit de Stiles en rebondissant sur le matelas à cause de son poids. "Je dois te le dire, mec, on a tous eu une crise cardiaque."

**Désolé.** S'excusa une nouvelle fois Stiles. Il espérait vraiment que Scott ne poserait pas de question. Stiles n'était pas prêt à repenser à ça tout de suite, encore moins à en parler.

Scott agita légèrement sa main. "Ne le sois pas. Ne refait juste plus ça?" Il lui envoya un clin d'œil joueur.

Stiles hocha juste la tête.

La conversation changea après ça et son père et Scott commencèrent à discuter du tournoi et des plans de Scott pour l'université. Stiles écouta silencieusement pendant un petit moment, avant que son esprit ne commence à dériver. Il s'assoupissait tout le temps, se battant pour garder les yeux ouverts, avant de finalement abandonner et de basculer contre les oreillers moelleux, bercé par les voix basses qui continuaient de parler à côté de lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Stiles se réveilla encore, ses yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres ouvertes, prêt à hurler. La chambre était de nouveau sombre, et il était trempé de sueur froide, haletant si fort que des vagues de douleur perçante transperçaient sa poitrine à chaque respiration. Il regarda autour de lui sans voir, les images de son cauchemar flottant toujours devant ses yeux, et il gémit et s'effondra dans ses draps en fermant les yeux.

Une main réconfortante - Stiles devina que c'était celle de son père, comme l'homme ne l'avait jamais laissé - toucha soudainement son front, chaude et relaxante et apaisante. Il relâcha sa respiration, qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu, détendu dans ses oreillers.

"Bon retour parmi nous."

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent en un instant, son souffle s'accéléra. Son regard se posa sur le côté, rencontrant deux yeux verts pales.

Derek était assis - actuellement debout - à côté de lui, sur la chaise que le père de Stiles utilisait auparavant. Il semblait différent - hanté, avec des cercles noirs autour de ses yeux et une expression troublée qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher derrière le faible sourire qu'il essayait d'offrir à Stiles. Il caressa le front de Stiles encore une fois avec sa main, glissant pour prendre en coupe ses joues pendant un moment avant de venir embrasser gentiment ses lèvres et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

**Salut.** Signa Stiles, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin - était-ce réellement ce matin? Cela lui semblait si loin maintenant - il s'arrangea pour faire quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire. Il regarda Derek avec des yeux doux, se nourrissant de cette vue comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des décennies. Il y avait le même sentiment dans les yeux de Derek, et l'autre gars glissa un peu de sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout contre le bord du lit de Stiles.

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda t-il calmement.

**Bien.** Signa Stiles, fatigué. Il souhaitait vraiment que les gens arrêtent de lui demander ça. Derek lui lança un regard bizarre. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise - regardant Stiles pendant qu'il le faisait - et s'assit sur le lit de Stiles en attrapant sa main d'une manière ferme mais aussi douce, se penchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient très proches.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas." Fit simplement Derek. "Tu prétends que tout va bien, mais je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Ce regard... ça m'effraie." Admit l'homme en fixant les yeux de Stiles, son propre regard se voilant de ce que Stiles suspectait être des larmes. Il sursauta. "Donc s'il te plait, dit-moi la vérité. Comment vas-tu?"

Stiles hésita. Il mordit ses lèvres, chaque nerf de son corps lui hurlant de se taire et de prendre sur lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de montrer ses pensées es plus vulnérables et ses sentiments aux autres.

Mais ce n'était pas juste les 'autres'. C'était Derek.

**Je suis... terrifié.** Commença Stiles, ses geste lents et incertains, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine... et puis ses gestes se suivirent les uns après les autres, rapides et tremblants. **Je continue de les voir.** **Dans ma tête.** **Ils reviennent à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux...** **Je peux entendre leurs rires et-** Il se stoppa brusquement en regardant ses mains tremblotantes, ses yeux vides et vitreux. Il frissonna, son front se plissant dans une grimace tandis qu'il se souvenait des sentiments effrayants de détresse totale qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là. La main de Derek se contracta dans un poing sur les draps de Stiles, si serré que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. **Je ne peux pas sortir ça de ma tête.**

Le silence tomba après ça. Personne ne parla, et ils s'assirent là, plongés dans leurs pensées, ne regardant rien. L'esprit de Derek était brumeux, horrifié, des idées monstrueuses de différents genres de vengeance envahissant sa tête, et il trouva que ces idées étaient bizarrement satisfaisantes. Il se haïssait pour ça, comme Stiles avait besoin de lui pour être écouté, et pas accablé d'idée d'homicides volontaires.

Un bruit étrange vint de la gorge de Stiles, et soudain il y eut deux bras musclés autour de lui et sa figure se retrouva pressée contre un torse familier et large qui sentait les aiguilles de pin et la poussière... si familier et réconfortant qu'il enfonça ses doigts dans la chemise de Derek, tellement fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il meurt s'il le laissait partir.

Des lèvres embrassèrent le haut de son crâne, et Stiles gémit, se détestant pour ne pas être capable de résister d'enterrer son visage plus loin dans la poitrine de Derek. Le contact soudain fit finalement claquer quelque chose au fond de lui, et il serra les paupières, mais ça n'arrêta pas les larmes qui vinrent brusquement, roulant sur ses joues et mouillant la chemise de Derek en quelques secondes. _Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là, si soudainement?_ Pensa furieusement Stiles, ses poings se serrant. Il laissa échapper un sanglot frustré, étranglé, ses épaules se secouant.

"C'est bon." Chuchota Derek dans ses cheveux en le rapprochant de lui et en lui frottant le dos. Stiles pouvait sentir ses paroles résonner dans sa poitrine, déclenchant une autre vague de sanglots frustrés, furieux qu'il ne put stopper. Un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge, étouffé par le vêtement de Derek. _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé?_ "Tu peux pleurer, c'est bon."

Celui lui prit presque dix minutes ou plus pour calmer enfin sa crise de larmes et pour regarder Derek dans les yeux, les traces de ses larmes marquant son visage et ses yeux bouffis et rouges. Il renifla, essuyant sa figure avec son pull. Derek était toujours assis, proche de lui, un bras l'enlaçant encore pour frotter gentiment le dos de Stiles, ses yeux verts le fixant avec préoccupation.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, maintenant." Dit calmement Derek. Le commentaire sembla si faux que Stiles ne put le prendre en compte, et il laissa échapper un glapissement larmoyant en reniflant encore.

**Merci**. Il lui sourit faiblement, ses yeux humides.

"Tout le temps." Derek retourna le sourire, timide et maladroit comme il était. Stiles se racla la gorge, puis se tortilla un peu pour aller sur un côté de son lit d'hôpital en essayant de ne pas grimacer comme ses os en pleine cicatrisation protestaient lourdement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Interrogea Derek en regardant Stiles avec une légère confusion. Stiles le fixa, puis lui donna un sourire gêné et il tapota deux fois le matelas.

**Rejoins-moi.** Signa t-il. Derek leva un sourcil.

"Je ne pense pas vraiment que nous sommes autorisés à faire ça ici." Commenta t-il en regardant autour comme s'il avait peur qu'une des infirmières ne vienne et le sorte à grands coups de pieds. Stiles souffla, mais l'effet n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le voulait comme ses joues étaient encore tintées de rose, et il continuait de renifler.

**M'en fous.** Signa t-il une nouvelle fois, tapotant une fois de plus son lit. **Je me sens beaucoup mieux quand tu es avec moi.** Derek le dévisagea pendant une seconde, comme s'il se débattait avec lui-même pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou pas, puis il haussa les épaules et il trébucha sur ses pieds en escaladant le lit.

Il se déplaça pour être allongé sur le dos, attentif à ne pas blesser le corps douloureux de Stiles alors que le plus jeune bougeait un peu pour poser sa tête entre l'épaule et le torse de Derek, toujours allongé.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment, regardant juste le plafond et profitant de la compagnie réconfortante de l'autre. Derek fredonna doucement à l'oreille de Stiles, sa voix faisant écho dans sa gorge et résonnant dans la tête de Stiles, l'apaisant. Ce fut quand Derek sentit enfin Stiles se détendre contre lui, son souffle paisible, qu'il s'arrêta de fredonner, prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux

et murmura, "Je t'aime."

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Stiles signait, **Moi aussi.**

* * *

**Well, that's where I belong,**

**And you belong with me.**

**Not swallowed in the sea.**

* * *

_Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Swallowed In The Sea" / Coldplay._

* * *

N/traductrice: Voilààà! J'espère que vous êtes rassurées de savoir comment va Stiles, il n'est pas mort! XD Bisous à toutes, bonne journée avec nos amis: les œufs en chocolat! *bave*


	16. Chapter 16

N/traductrice:

Salut, tout le monde! Vous allez bien...? Perso, j'ai la pêche et il fait tellement beau dehors! J'ai envie d'aller gambader dans les près, tiens.

Bref, je suis un peu triste... Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de Please Don't Say You Love Me et ça me fait drôle. Et dire que je vais devoir mettre 'FIN', bientôt... C'est déprimant.

Enfin, MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN ET VOS REVIEWS, VOS MISES EN FAVORIS ET VOS FOLLOWERS! Vous me manquerez, mes amies...

Pour les reviews que j'ai reçu sur le chapitre précédent, les réponses (même des inscrits) sont **en dessous dans l'ordre alphabétique**. Ouep, je change d'avis à chaque fois mais ça m'arrange un peu, en fait... Désolée si ça dérange quelqu'un...

_Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!_

_Les chapitres seront postés deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche)._

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_**** :****__Je le dis et je le répète: Stiles et Derek sont des marshmallows... Je les aime! XD Merci pour ta review et ton soutien!_

_**Drayy:** Que dire? Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu es vraiment adorable de me soutenir ainsi à chaque fin de chapitre! MERCI!_

_**Kytykat:** Hé bien, tu le verras dans ce chapitre... Stiles n'est pas au bord de la mort, du tout! XD Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine!_

_** .7:**__ Absolument! Et si tu veux, je t'aiderais même à faire les nœuds coulants! ;)Plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review et à bientôt!_

**_sakuraetsasuke: _**_Mon Dieu, oui! Mais malheureusement, ces enfoir** ne payeront pas... J'aime à penser que Derek leur a fait la peau en catimini! XD Merci pour ta review et au prochain chapitre, peut-être!_

_**Toonette:** Salut! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira, il est très court et... je n'en dis pas plus! XD Merci pour ton soutien et à pluuus!_

* * *

**Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.**

* * *

Résumé:

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 16:

**Everybody wants somebody.**

**Everybody wants somebody to love.**

**Someone to love.**

**Someone to kiss.**

**Someone to miss.**

* * *

"Ooo... ou..."

Stiles était assis sur le canapé d'Erica, appuyé contre deux oreillers moelleux et il agrippa le bord de sa table basse avec une force insoupçonnée. Ses phalanges étaient déjà blanches, pâles, son visage était froissé avec la concentration alors qu'il grognait de frustration, des gouttes de sueur glissant sur son front.

Erica s'assit là silencieusement avec ses mains se tordant sur ses genoux, regardant ses efforts avec attention. Même avec ses blessures encore en voie de guérison, au moment où Stiles fut sorti de l'hôpital, il envoya un message à Erica et demanda à avoir une session urgente avec elle. Il refusa de lui dire ce qui était si important, effrayé par le fait qu'elle puisse lui dire d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Mais Stiles n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience. Donc il se força à se lever et à conduire jusqu'à chez elle, se fichant que son corps ait besoin de se reposer.

Il semblait souffrir d'une sérieuse régression depuis l'accident dans l'Oregon, ce qui faisait qu'Erica voulait arracher la gorge de ces gars avec ses dents. Ils commencèrent lentement en prononçant les mots qu'il pouvait déjà dire sans trop de bégaiements. Mais apparemment, les mots refusaient de sortir, tordant sa bouche d'une façon qui ramenait Erica deux ans auparavant, quand le garçon était venu la première fois devant sa porte avec son père, anxieux et apeuré. Elle put voir les larmes de frustration briller dans ses yeux tandis que sa prise sur la table se renforçait, et elle ne put plus regarder ça.

"Stop." S'entendit-elle dire soudainement. Stiles leva les yeux vers elle, ses sourcils encore inclinés dans un sourcillement et sa bouche toujours ouverte et figée sur la dernière syllabe qu'il essayait de prononcer. Ses mains tremblaient.

**Quoi?** Demanda t-il. Erica soupira.

"Stiles, mon chéri," Commença t-elle en se penchant un peu en avant pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir son visage. "Ça ne marche pas. Tu es clairement en difficulté, et plus tu essayeras de forcer les mots à sortir, plus ce sera dur."

Stiles fit un son frustré venant du fond de sa gorge.

**Je dois le faire.** Signa t-il brusquement, ses mouvements fermes et décidés. Ses mains tremblaient, et il tenta de les cacher en les posant sur ses genoux, tendu.

"Pourquoi?" Erica souleva les bras au ciel. "Pourquoi c'est si important _tout de suite_? Pourquoi ça ne peut pas attendre que tu ailles mieux?"

**Parce que j'ai besoin de le dire.** **J'en ai BESOIN.** Signa furieusement Stiles. **Ça m'a pris si longtemps, je ne peux plus patienter.**

Erica laissa échapper un grognement.

"D'accord, super." Dit-elle en croisant les bras. "Recommençons. Prend une carte-" Elle pointa du doigt la table. "-et allons-y."  
Stiles fit comme elle avait dit, puis la regarda encore et lui lança un petit sourire de remerciement. Il mit sa main devant son menton, son sourire penaud s'agrandissant.

**Merci.**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Stiles était à moitié-allongé, à moitié-assis sur son lit avec son dos appuyé contre un tas d'oreillers moelleux que son père lui avait mis, lisant un livre de la liste qu'il s'était promis de lire pendant l'été - bien que ce projet était retombé comme un soufflé depuis que lui et Derek avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et à passer tout leur temps ensemble -, sa lampe de chevet projetant une lumière blanche pâle dans sa chambre.

Un léger bruissement retentit dehors, et Stiles s'arrêta de lire en baissant son bouquin et en écoutant, méfiant. Il avait un très bonne idée de ce qui avait fait ce bruit, alors il se leva avec un grognement qu'il étouffa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche en ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se glissait silencieusement jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

Le visage de Derek apparut peu à peu à la fenêtre alors que l'homme luttait pour escalader l'arbre à côté de la chambre de Stiles en se hissant et en soufflant fortement comme les branches continuaient de craquer sous lui à chaque mouvement, déchirant un peu sa veste en cuir. Stiles étouffa son ricanement face à la situation plus que ridicule en sortant du coin sombre dans lequel il s'était caché et en marchant vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

Derek leva les yeux vers lui en un instant en regardant Stiles se tenir là et le fixer, amusé. Mais alors une petite grimace traversa sa figure, et il ajusta sa prise sur l'arbre en tentant de montrer un peu plus de dignité..

"Mais doucement! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil...!"_**(1)**_ Chuchota doucement Derek avec un sourire taquin, mais le son arriva à l'oreille de Stiles. L'adolescent rigola, puis couvrit immédiatement sa bouche pour stopper les bruits étranglés venant de sa gorge qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Il lança un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller la porte, un peu inquiet que son père puisse l'entendre mais tout de même un peu indifférent face à ça, vraiment. Ses épaules tremblèrent alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, ses joues teintées d'un rose pâle comme Derek le fixait, satisfait de l'avoir fait rire en reprenant son ascension de l'arbre.

L'homme saisit le rebord de la fenêtre, se prépara, puis sauta et franchit celle-ci en se réceptionnant gracieusement sur ses genoux et sur ses paumes. Stiles applaudit trois fois avant de réaliser à quel point il était bruyant, puis s'arrêta en riant pendant qu'il attrapait Derek par sa chemise et le relevait sur ses pieds pour plaquer un long baiser langoureux sur sa bouche.

"Si c'est ce qui marche le plus pour que tu m'embrasses comme ça, je vais commencer à réciter du Shakespeare tout le temps." Dit Derek avec le souffle coupé alors qu'ils se séparaient. Stiles lui sourit en l'embrassant encore une fois.

**Ne te mets pas ça dans la tête.** Signa t-il en souriant. **C'était la première et dernière fois.**

"Oh, allez!" Chuchota Derek en reculant avec ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles jusqu'à ce que ses genoux tape dans le bord du lit de Stiles. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu sois complètement à moi?" Demanda t-il, un sourire complice flottant sur ses lèvres.

Stiles s'approcha un peu plus de lui en mettant tout son poids contre le corps de Derek jusqu'à ce que les genoux de l'homme se plient et qu'il tombe en arrière sur le lit en riant à moitié tandis que Stiles lui grimpait dessus et le surplombait. Un sourire malicieux dansa sur son visage, ses yeux brillant.

"No-on... ti, ien." Murmura t-il dans l'oreille de Derek en faisant frissonner l'homme alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise en entendant la voix de Stiles. Il recula un peu pour que Derek puisse voir ses mains. **Je suis déjà à toi.** Disaient ses mains.

Derek déglutit.

Avec son cœur battant comme un fou, Derek ne perdit plus de temps à rire. Il se précipita et attaqua les lèvres de Stiles avec sa bouche ouverte, l'embrassant fiévreusement, et grognant lourdement comme Stiles retournait le baiser, ses mains vagabondant sur chaque centimètre du corps de Derek qu'il pouvait atteindre en les glissant furtivement sous sa chemise.

Pour sa part, cependant, Derek l'aidait gentiment, effrayé à l'idée de blesser les os encore en voie de guérison et la peau pâle et meurtrie. Il fit courir ses mains sur le torse de l'adolescent avec de doux frottements en traçant une ligne de petits baisers de sa mâchoire à son cou en s'assurant de lécher chaque grain de beauté. Stiles grogna, sa voix vibrant dans sa gorge.

Les pantalons furent retirés en quelques secondes, balancés sur le sol avec leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, allongés sur le côté pour se faire face en s'enlaçant alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Leurs pieds s'emmêlèrent, leurs cuisses se collèrent tandis qu'ils bougeaient tous les deux, roulant lentement des hanches. Les doux gémissements et les halètements aigus furent étouffés par les baisers fiévreux et leur peau se réchauffa, leurs souffles chauds se mélangèrent dans un ensemble intoxicant et agréable.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que les hanches de Stiles commencent à tressauter, son corps entier frissonnant alors qu'il s'accrochait aux bras de Derek en se pressant contre lui malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux en se frottant frénétiquement l'un sur l'autre comme la chaleur augmentait, aveuglés par la vague de plaisir qui leur tordait l'estomac. Stiles cria en tremblant et il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Derek alors qu'il venait, tachant son boxer. Plusieurs secondes après, Derek haleta et mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant saigner, son propre orgasme déclenché par la voix érotique de Stiles.

Ils restèrent allongés dans le silence, nageant dans le plaisir post-orgasmique avec des sourires satisfaits, stupides et complices plaqués sur leur visage.

Derek roula sur le dos avec un soupir heureux en amenant Stiles contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent soit presque étendu sur lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et de sa taille, content de voir que Stiles faisait de même et se collait encore plus à lui. Derek sourit en fermant les yeux. Ils étaient en sueurs et gluants et leur boxer était trempé de sperme séché, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ça pouvait attendre encore un peu.

_"Little darling,"_ Fredonna t-il paresseusement dans l'oreille de Stiles en faisant un petit sourire maladroit pendant que l'adolescent se rapprochait encore plus. _"It's been a long, cold, lonely winter..."_

Stiles rit doucement en frappant légèrement la cuisse de Derek pour le faire taire, ses mains voyageant pour mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime." Murmura Derek contre le doigt.

Stiles sourit juste, et ne dit rien.

* * *

**And I need you, you, you...**

* * *

_**(1)**_ Moui, bon, je n'ai jamais lu Roméo et Juliette donc je ne savais pas vraiment comment traduire cette phrase... Je vous la mets en anglais:

_"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun...!"_

* * *

**_Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Everybody Need Somebody" / Rolling Stones._**

* * *

N/traductrice: Et voilà, le chapitre le plus court de toute cette traduction... J'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même! Passez une bonne soirée!


	17. Chapter 17 - Épilogue

N/traductrice:

Est-ce que je dois dire que c'est étrange...? Parce que ça l'est. Définitivement. Je crois que je ne réalise pas, en fait.

Donc, voici le dernier chapitre de Please Don't Say You Love Me ('Cause I Might Not Say It Back). L'épilogue, quoi. Le grand final, si vous le voulez! ;)

J'ai **adoré** faire ce petit bout de chemin avec vous, recevoir toutes vos reviews et pouvoir y répondre, me plaindre et tout! XD

Vous êtes les **meilleurs** lecteurs du monde!

J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur une autre traduction...

_Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur Tamyou, anglaise de son état. Thanks a lot, Tamyou!_

**_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews ci-dessous! Dans l'ordre Alpha-beta-ique._**

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_**Angela (FF ne veut pas que je mette ton pseudo en entier):** MERCIIII! J'ai remplacé cette phrase par la tienne (nettement meilleure), merci! Je suis aussi vraiment triste de finir cette traduction, mais il y en aura d'autres! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien permanent! :3_

_**Arahila:** Salut! Je suis heureuse de te rendre heureuse, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te rendre encore plus heureuse que tu ne l'étais avant! XD Merci pour ta review!_

_**Drayy:** Je suis... super triste de te quitter! Tu es un tel soutien pour moi, c'est incroyable! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu as vraiment aimé cette traduction. Merci pour toutes tes reviews adorables et je te dis... à bientôt, j'espère! ;)_

_**Kytykat:** Dois-je dire que ton nom me donne envie de manger un Kit-Kat? Non... Bref! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère te revoir bientôt! :)_

_**LittleRedRidingGraphic:** Wow, merci! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est le Sterek's pack... enfin, j'en ai déjà entendu parler mais pas de façon très complète... Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est? Merci d'avoir partagé cette traduction et d'avoir laissé une review! À bientôt?_

_**michael (FF censure...):** Hello! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes une bonne journée! Sache que le Sterek est toujours comme ça (où devrait l'être)! ;) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt! You are the Best!_

_**nathydemon:** Hello, little devil! Voici le dernier chapitre de Please Don't Say You Love Me (mais tu peux me le dire, si tu le veux)! J'espère qu'il te plaira!_

**_sakuraetsasuke:_**_*cri de fan girl en folie* Merci pour ton hurlement de Banshee indéfectible! Lydia te dit merci. ;)_

_**Toonette:** Je ne vais rien dire, on se retrouve en bas! ;) *mystère, mystère*_

_**yumi-elfeuw:** Waw, merci! Même si je n'ai aucun mérite pour cela, ça me touche! Merci pour ta review et... à bientôt?_

* * *

**Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception de la traduction: l'univers est à ses créateurs, l'histoire à Tamyou.**

* * *

Résumé:

Derek fixa Stiles, dont le sourire se dissolut dans un froncement de sourcils. Il bougea une nouvelle fois ses mains, et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif Stilinski, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le Shérif fit plusieurs pas en avant. "Stiles est muet", dit-il. UA / TRAD

* * *

Chapitre 17:

**Summer comes, winter fades.**

**Here we are just the same.**

**Don't need pressure, don't need change.**

**Let's not give the game away.**

* * *

Trois semaines et un tas d'arguments plus tard, Stiles recouvrit enfin le droit de quitter la maison pour plus d'une heure en une même fois par son père. Évidemment, depuis l'accident, les cauchemars et l'anxiété étaient devenus les nouveaux meilleurs amis de Stiles, mais Derek et le groupe étaient tellement gentils, que cela rendait les choses un peu plus facile.

Scott devînt un visiteur permanent dans la maison des Stilinski durant plusieurs semaines, encore plus qu'avant, apparaissant à la porte d'entrée tous les matins après le petit-déjeuner et ne partant que quand Stiles commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. C'était devenu ensuite ennuyant au possible, et c'était quasiment impossible pour Stiles de voir Derek en tête à tête... mais Stiles était reconnaissant. Scott le supportait comme personne ne pourrait le faire.

Bon, peut-être Derek aussi.

En ce premier matin, quand Stiles eut enfin la permission de partir de chez lui, Derek se montra dans sa chambre, déjà complètement habillé et levé et prêt avec un large sourire sournois sur sa figure. Stiles descendit de son lit en se frottant les yeux alors qu'il sourit en retour, endormi et il se dirigea vers Derek pour planter un petit bisou sur sa joue mal rasée avant de partir à son tour dans la salle de bain en baillant.

Quand Stiles revînt après sa douche, maintenant plus alerte et vivant, il trouva Derek assis sur le bord de son lit, regardant la collection de CD de Stiles. Il leva les yeux tandis que Stiles marchait avec une serviette drapée autour de sa taille et souriait d'un air satisfait, et Derek haussa un sourcil moqueur en ne tentant même pas de cacher le fait qu'il était en train de le regarder.

Stiles, bien sûr, l'avait remarqué. Il souffla en se tournant vers son armoire pour farfouiller dedans, et il abandonna sa serviette sur le sol. Derek laissa échapper un long sifflement heureux à ce moment, mais le bruit s'évanouit rapidement quand Stiles lui jeta un _regard_ par-dessus son épaule.

D'accord. Pas une personne matinale.

S'habillant en peu de temps, Stiles se prépara et fut prêt à partir en quelques minutes. Il suivit Derek dans les escaliers en attrapant un toast sur le chemin jusqu'à la Camaro noire que Stiles admira. Il ouvrit la portière et se glissa sur le siège passager avec un grand sourire alors que Derek faisait une grimace face aux miettes qui tombaient dans sa voiture. _Super,_ pensa Derek avec découragement. _Au moins, il est de bonne humeur._

**Où allons-nous?** Demanda Stiles.

Derek sourit juste et ne répondit pas pendant que Stiles grommelait à côté de lui et signait quelque chose à propos de surprises ringardes et de stupides petits-amis ringards. Derek rigola. Les choses se déroulaient étonnamment bien, et si son plan fonctionnait, il espérait que ça continuerait ainsi.

Le trajet fut agréable, même si Stiles n'avait aucune idée de où Derek l'emmenait. Ils ouvrirent les fenêtres et laissèrent le vent les décoiffer en mettant de la musique - un des CD que Derek avait pris - et ils tapèrent sur le tableau de bord en suivant le rythme de la musique tandis que Derek chantait à plein poumons, faisant rire Stiles.

Ouais. Cette journée allait être définitivement bonne.

_"Someone to squeeze!"_ Chanta Derek en crachant les mots, plus fort que la musique alors qu'il se penchait un petit peu sur le côté pour donner un coup de coude à un Stiles éclaté de rire et battant la mesure. _"Someone to please! And I need you you you-"_ Stiles émit un ricanement, arrêta de frapper le tableau de bord et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Derek pour lui planter un baiser baveux sur la joue. Ce qui le fit chanter encore plus fort. _"-I need you you you, I need you you you...!"_

La chanson était quasiment finie quand Derek gara finalement la voiture en arrêtant la musique pendant que Stiles se tortillait pour embrasser ses lèvres une fois de plus, puis il se tourna pour sauter hors de la voiture, encore plus impatient et plus heureux qu'avant. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de compréhension et il se retourna pour fixer Derek avec sa bouche ouverte.

"Tu aimes?" Demanda Derek avec un sourire en fourrant ses clés de voiture dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

**Tu te fous de moi?** Signa Stiles, son expression surprise se transforma en un énorme sourire. **C'est genre mon endroit favori.** Il avança, heureux.

Ils étaient au milieu des bois, à trois minutes de marche du petit bassin où Derek avait amené Stiles pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de revenir ici depuis maintenant, et Stiles pensait honnêtement que c'était parfait.

_Cela va être définitivement un décor parfait pour mon propre plan, aussi,_ pensa t-il.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne, Derek s'approcha de lui en enroulant vivement un bras autour de la taille de Stiles pendant que l'adolescent coopérait et faisait de même en laissant Derek l'emmener où il voulait. Comme il l'espérait, Derek l'amena jusqu'au bassin dans la petite clairière, où une couverture était étalée sur une parcelle d'herbe comme la première fois qu'ils étaient venus là. Il sourit en basculant dans l'étreinte de Derek tandis qu'il libérait son bras.

**Parfait.** Signa Stiles. Derek sourit.

Ils s'installèrent sur la couverture, Stiles appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre pour alléger un peu la pression sur ses côtes toujours sensibles, avec Derek allongé sur le dos, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Stiles et ses yeux fermés de plaisir comme les longs doigts de Stiles passaient tendrement dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment en profitant des bruits calmes venant des bois et du fois, jusqu'à ce que Derek sente une main taper sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux en fixant Stiles, interloqué.

**Tu veux faire quelque chose?** L'interrogea t-il.

"Comme quoi?"

Stiles haussa les épaules, ses yeux whisky et marrons brillant d'une lueur taquine.

**Je peux penser à beaucoup de trucs.**

Derek se redressa en un instant en cognant presque sa tête contre le menton de Stiles dans l'action et en se tournant pour lui faire face. Des sourires énormes, complices apparurent sur leur visage et ils se rapprochèrent pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble.

"J'aime assez ce genre d'idée," Souffla Derek dans le baiser.

Ils firent ça pendant un certain temps après cela, les lèvres de Derek dans le cou de Stiles alors que l'adolescent jetait sa tête en arrière, ses ongles traçant des longues lignes délicates dans le dos de Derek sous son T-shirt et sa veste. Ce n'était pas aussi intense que ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement, mais ils étaient plus doux, plus intimes dans leurs mouvements. C'était spécial, chaud et bon, et avec son cœur battant la chamade, Stiles réalisa qu'il était finalement prêt.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en repoussant gentiment Derek pour mieux le voir. Il se remit sur ses pieds et tendit la main pour offrir de l'aide à Derek pour qu'il puisse se lever. Quand il la prit, Stiles le redressa et se colla à lui dans un geste rapide et il l'embrassa chastement avant de lui attraper le poignet et de l'emmener dans les bois en souriant largement.

Derek suivit, confus et un peu réticent à quitter le bassin, mais il le fit sans questions en restant silencieusement avec Stiles. Ils s'immobilisèrent à côté de la voiture, et Stiles le fit reculer un peu jusqu'à ce que le dos de Derek soit pressé contre la portière avant, avec Stiles le maintenant avec un léger sourire heureux et excité. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, longtemps et doucement, ignorant le fait que Derek glissait une main à travers la fenêtre ouverte et pressait le bouton 'on' sur la radio.

Le doux son de guitares brisa le silence, et les bras de Derek bougèrent d'eux-mêmes pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de Stiles en le rapprochant alors qu'il les éloignait de la voiture et glissait ses doigts le long du bras de l'adolescent pour attraper sa main. Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il réalisait ce que Derek faisait, et alors il bougea un peu en laissant son petit-ami mener la danse en posant son menton sur son épaule pendant qu'ils se collaient l'un à l'autre.

_"Weave, weave, weave me the sunshine out of the falling rain,"_ Derek chuchota les mots familiers à son oreille, et Stiles frissonna en fermant les yeux. "Tu t'en souviens?" Demanda doucement Derek, son souffle chaud effleurant son coup. Stiles hocha lentement la tête en se balançant au rythme de la chanson. "C'était notre première danse."

Stiles se figea.

C'était le moment.

Il recula peu à peu en tremblant et en laissant retomber ses bras. Il secoua la tête comme Derek commençait à protester, confus, et il lui sourit juste en faisant deux pas en arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche, et prit une profonde inspiration.

"J-ee," Dit-il, ses lèvres se tordant sous l'effort en émettant le mot. Il leva une main pour que Derek ne fasse rien, mais Derek resta juste là et regarda, trop hébété et curieux et juste un peu inquiet. "J-ee, t'a-ai, t'aim-e." Bégaya t-il en rougissant furieusement mais fier de lui.

Derek ne pouvait pas bouger. Il resta immobile là, silencieux et choqué. Pour une fois, il était celui qui ne disait rien. Stiles le fixa, un petit peu anxieux.

**Dit quelque chose.** Signa t-il, ses mains encore tremblantes.

Cela sembla sortir Derek de son état de transe, et il cligna une fois, deux fois, des yeux, puis il bougea si vite que Stiles ne put réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ses bras entourèrent rapidement les épaules de Stiles, son visage s'enfonça dans le creux de son coup.

Stiles crut l'entendre renifler.

"Je t'aime," La voix de Derek était étouffée et grave, mais ce qu'il ressentait était aussi clair que le jour, et Stiles enroula ses bras derrière son dos pendant qu'ils resserraient tous les deux leur étreinte. "Je t'aime, je t'aime. Oh Dieu, je t'aime tellement." Répéta t-il doucement, sa voix étranglée. Et quand il s'éloigna un peu, se pencha et l'embrassa, Stiles remarqua qu'il y avait des larmes qui glissaient de ses yeux. Derek respira lourdement en frissonnant quand Stiles retourna le baiser avec la même passion.

Enfin, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle en s'éloignant et en haletant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et un sourire heureux et énorme s'étala sur leur visage.

C'était parfait.

Derek rit.

_Parfait._

"Tu l'as finalement dit en retour."

* * *

**Please don't say you love me,**

**'Cause I might not say it back.**

**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that.**

**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at...**

**Just please don't say you love me,**

**'Cause I might not say it back.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

**_Les paroles de chanson proviennent de la chanson "Please Don't Say You Love Me" / Gabrielle Aplin._**

* * *

N/traductrice: Et il l'a finalement dit! Tout le titre prend son sens et Derek et Stiles filent sur leur cheval blanc et ont plein d'enfants! Ou pas...

J'aurai aimé que cette fanfiction dure plus longtemps, mais ce n'est pas moi l'auteure. Je suis un peu chagrinée que ça finisse.

Je remercie tous les reviewers, les personnes qui m'ont mise en favori, les followers et en fait, toutes les personnes qui ont lu ceci! Vous êtes incroyables! (Et j'ai peut-être inventé quelques mots dans ces dernières phrases...)

J'ai l'impression d'être en train de faire mes adieux sur mon lit de mort...


End file.
